Family matters
by Dark Fairy of the Wood
Summary: AU by current canon. Voldemort finds a new alliance to do what he can't do.... what does Snape's wife have to do with it? Why are murders happening in Hogwarts? Why is Harry spiralling into depression? You will learn to *hate* a character if you read on!!
1. If you follow your own footsteps

A/N: Hey, this is me again!!! I was sort of wondering what kind of family could the teachers at Hogwarts have (as you can see, I have a lot of free time in my hands) and this story presented itself to me... blame my Slytherin muse!!! Oh, so you know, English is my second language, and I'm not so sure with the pronunciation to risk it writing foreign accents, so the accent is indicated in the text.  
  
Disclaimer: as you have probably guessed by now, I am not JK Rowling, and the HarryPotter-verse does not belong to me (thank goodness!, I hear you say); I am using the characters and settings for my pleasure, and hopefully for yours, and I certainly don't deserve to be sued.  
  
Summary: In Harry's seventh year, Voldemort issues a threat to the families of the Hogwarts staff, and they are forced to seek refuge in the school. This uncomfortable situation will allow us some insight into the family life of everybody's favourite Potions Master.  
  
Rating: PG or PG-13, just to be on the safe side.  
  
Review this story as you would like yours to be reviewed! (I hope that will take all flames off my back; if it doesn't, I'll use them to save on the electricity bill)  
  
FAMILY MATTERS  
  
PART I  
  
"Goodbye, Uncle Vernon" called Harry over his shoulder as he pushed casually through the barrier separating platforms 9 and 10 of the King's Cross Station. The older man only huffed and turned away, hoping that no- one would relate him to the boy who had just disappeared into a wall.  
  
Once on Platform 9 and ¾, Harry looked around to see if any of his friends had arrived yet; they hadn't, it was early and there were only a few families already waiting, none of which were the easily-recognisable Weasleys. Harry sat on his trunk, placing Hedwig's cage by his side, and his eyes wondered of their own accord to the group closer to him. A young mother was having trouble controlling her exuberant youngest offspring, a girl about one-year-old, while the older boy, with a strangely serious face for someone who was only eleven, regarded his mother and sister with expressionless black eyes.  
  
"Siena, calm down already" said the young witch sternly, with a slight foreign accent seeping through her correct English. "How are you feeling, Seriozsha?" she asked to the boy, who was now frowning at the Hogwarts Express.  
  
"I'm fine, mom" answered the boy, more composed that his worried mother. Harry looked at them wistfully; he would never confess it, but he could spend hours watching unsuspecting families, and wishing himself to be a part of them. The small boy went back to his occupation of biting his lower lip, interrupted by his mother's tender action of tucking a strand of his long black hair behind his ear. "Mom, I fine, really!" snapped the exasperated boy, flinching away from his parent. Harry sighed and shook his head: he would have never moved away from that kind of caring affection, if he had had it.  
  
"Serguei, I'm just worried, all right?" snapped the young witch in return, looking around her impatiently; Harry had just time to look away before she caught him staring.  
  
"*He*'s not coming, mother, we should just get a compartment" reasoned Serguei, looking crossly towards the train.  
  
"Fine, then" agreed his mother "But remember, you go ahead and find yourself some friends, and I'll get the compartment and put the trunks in... I'll see you at Hogwarts, I suppose" she finished helplessly, as the boy smoothed his black shirt and prepared to move away; her tone apparently moved Serguei, who turned back with a rare smile, hugged his mother and then disappeared into the growing crowd assembling round the farthest carriages of the Hogwarts Express.  
  
"Mom, mom, Seriozhsa!" whined the little girl, from her place in her mother's arms.  
  
"He's gone to meet some friends, Siena; we will now go and finds us a nice compartment, all right?" Harry noticed that the young witch was apparently having a hard time of leaving her son alone, and was fighting back tears. But why had she said she would see him a Hogwarts? Could it be that she was the new DADA teacher? In Harry's fifth year Dumbledore had taken care of the Defence lessons, but he was a disastrous teacher who kept handing out lemon drops and awarding points for keeping awake, so the post had been left vacant again for Harry's sixth year, when it had been taken temporarily by a young German teacher, who was fired when he got 'involved' with Millicent Bullstrode, leading to the seventh DADA teacher for Harry. But the witch seemed too young to be a teacher, looking scarcely over twenty-five. //She must be older// reasoned Harry //or she couldn't have an eleven-year-old son, could she?// His thoughts were interrupted by a squeal, a shout and the general noisy arrival of Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Mrs Weasley.  
  
"Hey, I thought you had decided to drop out of school" joked Harry, referring to the tardiness of his usually-punctual best friend.  
  
"Fred and George threw us a good-bye party" explained Hermione, with a slight smile "Then, some of the fireworks exploded and made a mess of the food we had ready... while they cleaned up, and Mrs Weasley prepared us some sandwiches, we began running late. I thought we wouldn't make it!"  
  
"They wouldn't have left without their Head Girl, would they?" teased Harry, looking at the shiny badge pinned to Hermione's blouse. She laughed and shook her head, where she had mercifully braided her hair to stop it from suffocating her friends.  
  
"Come on, mate, stop hitting on my girlfriend and get on the train!" called Ron from the carriage where he had already stowed everybody's trunk.  
  
"I'll be in the Prefect's Carriage for a while, and then I'll come to see how your summer was, all right?" Hermione ran off towards the front of the train, and Harry, after saying good-bye to Mrs Weasley, went to sit next to Ron.  
  
"So, what did you do during the holidays, Harry? I hope those Dursleys didn't make do all their housework again..."  
  
"No, it was OK" lied Harry; he was already used to the house-elf-work, but he knew his friends would make a big scandal out of it, so he just glossed over that part of his summer. "I didn't do anything special, really. How about you, though?"  
  
"We had a really good time. Mione came to stay with us the last month, and Fred and George came home from London every weekend; their shop is going really well, you know? They sent you some of their latest inventions, I'll give them to you in our dorm... Percy got engaged to Penelope, and Mum was all mushy and teary-eyed: he's the first one of us to get engaged! Bill had to stay in Egypt, but Charlie came home for a week or so, and father took some time off the office as well..." Ron stopped to breathe, and Harry took that opportunity to speak.  
  
"Well, that was a very eventful summer... talking about news, do you know who the new DADA teacher is?"  
  
"Yes, Mione said something about Professor Nugyens; some kind of ghoul expert or other, from the Netherlands... Bill wrote to us saying the old man was OK"  
  
"Oh, that's good" said Harry distractedly; the young witch from the platform wasn't the DADA teacher, then.  
  
"Siena, come here!" called a female voice from the corridor; the door to their compartment opened to let in the small girl, with one of her black pigtails loose and a contagious smile. Soon, though, an old witch came bustling in, smiling kindly.  
  
"Well, Siena, we should go back to our compartment before your mother gets mad at us, and leave these nice young men to their talk" The old witch took the girl in her arms and started leaving.  
  
"Siena! Oh, thank you, Mrs McGonagall, it's very nice of you to take care of Siena... I don't know what's wrong with her today, really!" The young witch from the platform appeared, her arms outstretched to receive her daughter.  
  
"Don't worry, Svetlana, it's a pleasure, really... and call me 'Mandy'" The two witches, and the little girl, disappeared down the corridor, leaving Harry and Ron to give each other quizzical looks.  
  
"Since when has the Hogwarts Express become the Nursery-and-Geriatric- Express?" asked Ron, cracking into a wide smile; Harry only laughed in response, and soon both boys were immersed in a game of Exploding Snap.  
At dusk they arrived at Hogwarts; everybody was eager to leave the train after several hours of forceful stillness, and soon the almost three hundred students were trying to make their way to the horseless carriages, or to Hagrid and the boats, in the case of the first-years. After the students were gone, three figures remained in the Platform, watched by a fourth person in the distance.  
  
"Well, that's Serguei taken care of" said Svetlana, looking at the small boats getting farther and farther away. She was holding Siena in her arms, because the little girl had fallen asleep during the trip, and by her side stood Mrs Mandy McGonagall.  
  
"Minerva told me someone would come and fetch us, they shouldn't take long" reassured the older witch, looking at the trembling young woman at her side. "Are you cold, dear?"  
  
"I'm just fine" answered Svetlana, burying her face in her daughter's black hair, to hide the tears; she was scared and tired and frightfully disappointed of not having anyone waiting for her at her destination. Suddenly, a tall black shape appeared from behind the women and spoke curtly.  
  
"This way, please" Severus Snape hid a smirk when the two witches started at the sound of his voice. They both stood still, looking at his imposing silhouette against the cloudy sky. He turned and began walking towards a horseless carriage that had stayed behind, apparently not caring whether he was being followed or not. He was, and very closely so. They all climbed in the coach and remained silent as it made its way towards the school; finally, the older witch broke the tense silence.  
  
"How are you, Severus? It has been a long time since the last time I saw you" she tried to keep an amicable tone, which was hard seeing the attitude of the Potions Master.  
  
"I'm fine, Mandy" answered Snape tersely; after a moment he realised he was meant to say something else. "And how are you? I hope the trip wasn't very tiring."  
  
"I'm just fine. Svetlana and Siena kept me company" said Professor McGonagall's mother, signalling towards the two figures sitting at her side. Snape didn't answer, in fact, he acted as if he hadn't heard the comment, and silence descended again on the carriage. After a couple of minutes they reached Hogwarts, and made their way into the Entrance Hall, where they stopped again.  
  
"Minerva is in there, with the first years" explained Snape to Mandy, motioning towards the Great Hall. "She asked me to take you to your quarters, in Gryffindor Tower" The teacher began to walk again, but he was stopped by Mandy, who this time wasn't even trying to hide the anger in her voice.  
  
"I recommend you take Svetlana to her quarters first, Severus. She's tired and she's been carrying the baby for a long while now" The young witch looked at her feet, ashamed of being the subject of conversation, and Severus gave her a contemptuous look.  
  
"I will take you to your quarters first, Mandy" he insisted, his voice not accepting disagreements. He began walking again, and Svetlana motioned the older witch to follow him.  
  
"I'll be all right" she mouthed, and watched as both figures disappeared down a long corridor; Svetlana adjusted the position of the little girl in her arms, and looked at her surroundings. Seeing that the door to the Great Hall hadn't been closed properly, she went towards it and peered inside.  
  
The Sorting of first years was already taking place. Roswell, Rhiannon stumbled forwards to try the old hat and get sorted into Ravenclaw; then, it was the turn for Gryffindor's Serby, William, and finally, for whom Svetlana was waiting for.  
  
"Snape, Serguei" called Professor McGonagall, and the little boy, with his long, black hair and serious expression walked towards the stool and the hat, ignoring the excited murmurs that spread between the students. "Slytherin!" cried the Sorting Hat, after a very brief pause. Applause broke on the green-and-silver table, and Serguei went to sit with his new house-mates, apparently unfazed by the whole situation. Svetlana retired from the door, just in time to see Professor Snape coming towards her, his face expressionless.  
  
"He's in Slytherin" announced Svetlana timidly; the teacher arched an eyebrow and motioned her to follow him as he descended into the dungeons.  
"Another Snape, will you believe that!" sputtered Ron, ignoring the Sorting of Trundy, Terence. "Do you think he's really related to Snape? I don't think that slimy git has any sort of family!"  
  
"The boy's sister was the little girl that went into our carriage this afternoon" explained Harry, "and his mother was the young witch that was looking for her, but I don't know if they're really Snapes..." Hermione turned to them with a reconvening look on her face.  
  
"If you two shut up and listen to Professor Dumbledore, you might know what's happening" The Head Girl turned back to the High Table, and so did her friends.  
  
"First of all, a hearty welcome to the students that join us today, and also to the teacher that comes to form part of the Hogwarts family: a great round of applause to Professor Naplius Nugyens!" Harry clapped politely, wondering if the Headmaster had been watching too much Muggle entertainment television during his summer. "Now, I have a few announcements to make. First of all, specially for the newcomers, need I explain that the Forbidden Forest is forbidden for a reason?" At this moment, Professor Snape entered quietly and took his usual place in the teacher's table, without sparing a look to the Slytherin table; Serguei did look at him, and something resembling the shadow of a expression crossed his black eyes fleetingly. "Second, Madam Hooch decided that this year's Quidditch trials will be held next week, so for more information about times, please contact her. Finally, a happy note: due to the external circumstances," delicate euphemism for the war that raged in the wizarding world since Voldemort's return "the families of many of our staff have come to live here at Hogwarts. I trust all out students will give them a warm welcome, and be prepared to be helpful as the situation demand. Mrs McGonagall, Mr Hooch, Mr and Mrs Flitwick, Mrs Vector and her two little babies, Mrs Nugyens and her daughter and Mrs Snape and her two children, will be very grateful. Now, let's dig into the food!"  
  
The promised food effectively appeared on the plates, but very few people wanted to eat after that last piece of news.  
  
"Mrs McGonagall?!"  
  
"Her *mother*, you idiot!"  
  
"So, the Nugyens girl was that blonde that got sorted into Ravenclaw?"  
  
"Does it mean that if one gets to date her, there's an instant A in DADA?"  
  
"Mrs Snape!? Who on Earth would marry *Snape*, of all people?!" That last comment effectively left everyone at the Gryffindor table deep in thought.  
  
"Snape and... oh, that's disgusting!" Ron pushed his plate away, pale under his freckles, obviously left hungerless by his mental image. Harry grimaced at the thought.  
  
"It must have been an arranged marriage" said Hermione mournfully, not succeeding in finding an argument to defend a Hogwarts teacher, a first for her. After a while, the Gryffindors started picking at their food, albeit hesitantly, except for Ron, who had been made definitively sick by whatever he had imagined.  
  
"See? That's what you get for fantasising about the teachers' sex lives" joked Harry, observing his friend intact meal.  
  
"Oh! I'm going to be sick!" exclaimed the red-head, drawing farther away from the table, and looking at Snape, who wasn't eating either.  
  
------------- A/N: OK, I've uploaded this again, due to some typos in the original... I'll update next Thursday, probably, or sooner! 


	2. What am I doing here?

A/N: This part is more angsty, it has a bit more character-development, and leaves many unanswered questions, to be answered in later chapters  
  
Disclaimer: as you have probably guessed by now, I am not JK Rowling, and the HarryPotter-verse does not belong to me ("thank goodness!", I hear you say); I am using the characters and settings for my pleasure, and hopefully for yours, and I certainly don't deserve to be sued.  
  
Summary: In Harry's seventh year, Voldemort issues a threat to the families of the Hogwarts staff, and they are forced to seek refuge in the school. This uncomfortable situation will allow us some insight into the family life of everybody's favourite Potions Master.  
  
Rating: PG or PG-13, just to be on the safe side.  
  
Review this story as you would like yours to be reviewed! (I hope that will take all flames off my back; if it doesn't, I'll use them to save on the electricity bill)  
  
FAMILY MATTERS  
  
PART II  
  
"Daddy, mom?" asked Siena sleepily, looking around her, from her mother's arms.  
  
"I don't know, sweetie. He'll be here soon, don't worry" reassured Svetlana, who was sitting at the very border of a chair, with her cloak still on, and looking warily around her. She was in a big circular room, with its rough stone walls covered by tapestries, a fireplace crackling merrily and a group of armchairs around it. The floor was covered in thick, black Persian rugs, and there were several doors leading out of the room. One of those doors opened and Severus Snape came in, robes billowing behind him.  
  
"Daddy!" squealed Siena happily, throwing herself from Svetlana's restraining arms and into the carpet below; once there, she raced clumsily towards her father, who reached out and scooped her up into his arms.  
  
"Siena, how are you?" The normally gruff voice was now velvety and warm, as Severus looked at his daughter and smiled. "How was the trip? Are you very tired?" The girl yawned in response, and Snape tickled her "To bed with you, miss!" Carrying the girl in his arms, he opened another of the doors and stepped into a small bedroom, with a cot, shelves full of toys and stuffed animals, and the walls adorned with silver-and-green wallpaper. Svetlana followed them timidly, watching with unease as Severus put the little girl to bed and kissed her good-night.  
  
"Good-night, mummy" whispered Siena, when it was Svetlana's turn to give her a kiss; the witch didn't say anything, afraid she would break down crying if she opened her mouth, and instead hugged her daughter fiercely and left the room. A few moments later, Snape followed her out into the living room. Both spouses remained in silence for a moment, looking at each other, before Snape grabbed the first book he found in a nearby table, and sat down to read next to the fire. That was too much for Svetlana, and she began to feel big, warm tears slipping down her cheeks; she kept her breathing even, trying to calm herself down, and praying that Severus wouldn't notice she was crying. That was the exact moment he chose to look at her, watching her slight figure leaning against the wall, her dark hair covering her face, and the barely repressed sobs shaking her frame.  
  
"Why are you crying?" he snapped, noting this was the first time he actually spoke to Svetlana. She tried to speak, but finding it increasingly difficult, shrugged instead, and tried to stop her tears from flowing. "Oh, for Merlin's beard, stop it!" he snarled, placing a Sound-Proofing charm on the door leading to his daughter's bedroom.  
  
"I can't!" she exclaimed, her voice wet with tears "I can't stay here if this is the way that is going to be! The children will be safe with you, Severus, let me go!"  
  
"That wasn't what you said before" growled the Potions Master, standing up and pacing his side of the room.  
  
"Before it wasn't the same! How did you want me to leave the children with you, if you were being hunted down?! It was dangerous, for you and for them..." Svetlana's foreign accent became stronger as she lost her self- control.  
  
"It's still dangerous, I haven't been fully forgiven"  
  
"That's why I brought them. *They* will be safe here, like *you* are safe here"  
  
"What about you? Do you think *you* will be safe out there?" Snape fisted his hands at his sides and faced Svetlana.  
  
"It doesn't matter" she answered softly "I will be better off out there than here"  
  
"It's a relief to know you find my company so agreeable" snarled Snape, needing desperately something to smash to bits.  
  
"Severus, it's not that, and you know it" said Svetlana, giving him a reproachful look.  
  
"It isn't?" he asked, mocking surprise "By the way, do tell me what you said to Mandy McGonagall on the train, to make her so incensed towards me? Isn't it enough for you to make my life a misery, but you also have to pit my friends against me?"  
  
"I didn't tell her anything!" answered Svetlana, tears welling up in her eyes again "We only talked about Siena, and Serguei, and how school was going to be this year..."  
  
"Serguei... how is my son doing, then? Does he still hate me, the proud protector of his mother?" Snape's voice had become the silky whisper that the Hogwarts students and teachers alike feared.  
  
"He doesn't hate you" contradicted Svetlana "He was angry, and scared, and he has taken his job as my protector very seriously indeed... he is the only man of the family, after all"  
  
"Oh, so, is it my fault now?" hissed Snape "My son firmly declares that he hates me and wants me out of his life, and it's *my* fault."  
  
"Whose else, mine?!" answered the witch, standing up "I am not the one who has never been there for him, Severus. I am not the one who barely knows his own son. I am not the one who threatened him when he tried to talk to you. Don't go around putting the blame on someone else when it's you own fault"  
  
Snape gave a deep, therapeutic breath, and turned to the stone wall, his burning black eyes unseeing; it had been a very long time since he was that angry, but then again, it had been a very long time since he had had a talk like the one he was having with his wife.  
  
"I can't stay here if this is the way that it's going to be" repeated Svetlana, more calmly this time "I don't want the children seeing us fight all the time, or ignore each other. My trunk must still be unpacked; tell Siena I had to go on a trip, and I'll write to Serguei myself"  
  
"You can't leave, Svetlana, it's too dangerous" affirmed Snape, turning back to see his wife fastening her cloak around her. Her face was a mask of grim determination, and the Potions Master knew he would better come up with a wonderful line of reasoning, or she'd be gone in five minutes. "The children need you"  
  
"I'll still be there for them" said Svetlana sadly "I can come and visit Siena on certain weekends, and keep a correspondence with Seriozsha. They'll have to understand, after all, they are used to be with one parent alone"  
  
"The Death Eaters will be after you, and the Ministry cannot offer you protection" Snape kept insisting, although he had a gut feeling that there was only one thing that would stop her.  
  
"I'll go to my family in Russia; they have links with the Mafia, they'll keep me safe"  
  
"That didn't help your father, woman!" said Snape brutally, considering Igor Karakoff had been killed less than six months before.  
  
"My father didn't have a reason to fight, except for himself; I have my children to live for"  
  
"Svetlana..." persevered Severus, watching as she brought her trunk out of the master bedroom and shrunk it to pocket size "I would never forgive myself if something happened to you"  
  
"Nothing will happen to me" said Svetlana, sounding less than sure herself "And if it does, you will be there to take care of the children. Goodbye, Severus"  
  
"Svetlana, wait! You can't just leave like that... at least go and talk to Serguei" Snape was stalling for time, but the offer was something she couldn't refuse. "I'll go and fetch him from his dorm, come with me" She followed him silently through the maze of the Hogwarts dungeons, finally reaching the wall leading to the Slytherin common room. "Viper-tongue"  
  
They both went in, and made their way into the first-year-boys dorm, silent and dark, expect for a small candle lit on a bedside table, illuminating Serguei's pale face. Svetlana walked towards him, while Severus remained in the doorway. The witch sat on the border of the bed, carefully trying not to awake her child, and looked at him sadly. After a minute, she brushed his hair out of his face, and leaned in to give him a kiss; the boy's eyes fluttered open.  
  
"Shhh, Seriozsha, don't say anything!" warned his mother; Serguei assented, and then threw a dark look to the recognisable shadow at the door "Serguei, I came to say good-bye, love. I have to go for a while, but I'll write to you, all right?"  
  
"Are you going to leave me alone? You said you wouldn't do that!" whispered the boy frantically.  
  
"I have to, sweetheart, I'm sorry. Siena will stay here, with you father. Take care of her, will you? I'll be OK, I'll be fine, and I'll keep writing to you every time I can. If you need anything, your father will be here, you know you can trust him"  
  
"Don't leave me alone, mom!" pleaded Serguei, ignoring his mother's last words. She wiped a stray tear.  
  
"I have to, Seriozsha, I have to. I love you, darling, don't ever forget that" Svetlana hugged her son with all her strength, and then drew back "You'll be all right, love, and so will I" she sounded like she was trying to convince herself more than him. "Good-bye!" she whispered, starting to stand up.  
  
"It *his* fault, isn't it?" hissed Serguei, fully awake now, and looking at the doorway furiously.  
  
"It's neither his fault, nor mine, Serguei" said Svetlana soothingly "It's just the way things went. I'm sorry you had to go through all this, baby. I love you. Take care of your sister, and take care of yourself while I'm not here. Bye!" Svetlana blew a last kiss to her son and virtually ran out of the dorm and into the deserted common room, where she tried to calm herself down, wiping the tears from her eyes. Snape's leaden steps descended the stairs behind her. "Take me to the doors, I can make my way from there alone"  
  
"Svetlana, listen to me..."  
  
"Don't make this any harder than it already is, Severus" she warned, and followed him out of the Slytherin common room and out of the dungeons. They reached the Entrance Hall in silence, and stood there for a moment. "This is it, then. Good-bye, Severus. Take good care of the children, and don't be too hard on them. Siena can stay with Mandy while you're in lessons, and she's really quiet most of the time. Serguei is a very good boy, Severus..."  
  
"I know"  
  
"He's just angry and scared. He'll open up to you, if you only try to talk to him. Take care of them" She turned towards the massive doors and straightened her back.  
  
"Svetlana," said Severus, holding her arm "please don't leave"  
  
"Severus, I don't want to make your life a misery, and I don't intend to make my own life a misery by living with you" She sighed softly "I loved you, you know?"  
  
Obviously this was the last thing Snape expected to hear, for he stood, shell-shocked, as Svetlana softly loosened his grip on her, and began walking to the door.  
  
"I always wondered why you went home that night" she added as an afterthought, her back against him, her hand on the handle. "And I always wondered why I was expecting you. Someday I'll find out, I suppose"  
  
Svetlana was almost at the outer gates of Hogwarts when Severus caught up with her, his dignity forgotten as he ran down the moonlit path. He caught a glimpse of tears glistening in her cheeks before she drew the hood of the cloak over her head.  
  
"Svetlana, I need you to stay. I'm sorry about what I said before, but please stay" he gasped, trying to catch his breath after the unusual exercise. She smiled, or at least he though she did, because the hood left her face completely shadowed, and shook her head.  
  
"I can't stay, Severus, for your sake as well as for mine" she stepped past the heavy iron gates of Hogwarts, and turned to her husband "Good luck, Sev, take care" And with a little 'pop!', she Apparated away, and Snape was left staring at the empty darkness, with a equally empty feeling in his chest.  
  
------------ A/N: Oh, just picture poor Sevvie standing there, looking at the darkness... it makes me want to cry!!! Don't worry, I won't leave him there for long. Now, tell me what you think of my story... 


	3. You're right, I'm left, she's gone

A/N: Here I'm answering some of the questions I left open last chapter, but not all of them... to those who asked (and didn't leave a review *cough, cough*), Svetlana's good-bye was partly inspired by Tolstoy's "Anna Karenina", yes, I'll admit it. Thanks to my reviewers!!!  
  
Disclaimer: as you have probably guessed by now, I am not JK Rowling, and the HarryPotter-verse does not belong to me ("thank goodness!", I hear you say); I am using the characters and settings for my pleasure, and hopefully for yours, and I certainly don't deserve to be sued.  
  
Summary: In Harry's seventh year, Voldemort issues a threat to the families of the Hogwarts staff, and they are forced to seek refuge in the school. This uncomfortable situation will allow us some insight into the family life of everybody's favourite Potions Master.  
  
Rating: PG or PG-13, just to be on the safe side.  
  
Review this story as you would like yours to be reviewed! (I hope that will take all flames off my back; if it doesn't, I'll use them to save on the electricity bill)  
  
FAMILY MATTERS  
  
PART III  
  
"Come in, Severus, come in" said Albus Dumbledore warmly, wearing his multi- coloured dressing-robes and standing at the top of the spiralling staircases leading to his office "Tea?"  
  
"She's gone, Albus" muttered Snape miserably, dropping himself on an armchair; the older wizard put the tea cup aside and summoned a glass of Firewhisky for his friend "I asked her not to, I apologised, and still she left..."  
  
"Did you two have an argument?" asked Dumbledore softly; Snape nodded his assent gloomily. "The children are still here, aren't they?" Snape nodded again, even more miserably than before. The Hogwarts Headmaster sat back on his chair and regarded the wretched Potions Master sitting in front of him; the problematic marriage of Severus Snape had always been a mystery for Dumbledore, and he didn't know how he could help his friend now, except by serving as a sounding board. "What happened exactly?"  
  
Snape lifted his eyes and examined the face before him; if he was going to confide in someone, who better than the old wizard, who already knew him better than anyone?  
  
"It all started years ago, while Voldemort was powerful and free. I was one of the most promising young Death Eaters, you know how that was, and... Voldemort wanted to rid the world from Mudbloods, Muggles and half-bloods, and to repopulate it with pure-blooded wizards, so he decided we were all to marry and have as many children as possible. Igor Karakoff offered me his young daughter... she was still a child, and I couldn't refuse, not without seeing my position endangered; the marriage seemed very far away, Svetlana hadn't even started school, and I was more occupied in other matters. Then, the Dark Lord was banished, by Potter of all people, and I thought that everything related to that part of my past would be erased as well" Snape gave a quick glance to his left forearm and chuckled mirthlessly "The news that Svetlana was of age came to me as a surprise: I had completely forgotten about her, but the engagement contract had been signed, and Igor insisted that I should keep it. We married twelve years ago, when she was nineteen and I was twenty-nine..."  
  
Severus made a long pause then, reflecting on the events after his marriage, and he heaved a deep sigh.  
  
"The marriage wasn't a happy one" he concluded regretfully "I resented being married against my will, and she was scared of me, scared and defiant, all at once... after a few months we decided we couldn't live together anymore, or rather, I decided and she looked at me with that sad, resigned look she always wore when she was with me. She was pregnant already, and thence we couldn't dissolve the marriage, but I came to teach here at Hogwarts, and she stayed in our house, with the child... I never saw her or Serguei anymore"  
  
There was something that didn't fit in that puzzle, and Dumbledore asked about it with his usual tact.  
  
"What about the little girl? Is she yours as well?" Snape looked at the fire for a long while before answering.  
  
"She is" he paused again, and a faint blush covered his pale face "The night I went back to Voldemort, after his rising two years ago... he tortured me for hours, until I convinced him that I wasn't a traitor, and when he was sure of that, he left me there... I was weak, and very hurt, but somehow, I managed to Apparate to her house, to our house... she was waiting for me! For some unfathomable reason she was awake and ready, and she took me in and tended my wounds and let me stay the night..." Yet another long pause, and Snape spoke directly to the fireplace "Siena was conceived that night. I went to see Svetlana more often after that, to help her with the pregnancy, and to see the little girl when she was born. It's because of that that I was able to find her when you said that the families of the teachers should assemble here"  
  
Dumbledore remained silent for a long while, digesting the information about his protégé and his family. Snape was thankful for the silence that allowed him to recover from that unusual outburst of sincerity, and to ruminate over the things he had just said. He was well aware that the facts made him look like a monster, but it had all happened very naturally... Svetlana had never really talked to him while they lived together, and afterwards they didn't have a chance to hold a proper conversation, expect on the day Siena was born, when he had had a fight with Serguei and she had intervened; after that, when he visited, Serguei locked himself in his room, Svetlana retreated inside herself, and he was left to tend Siena as best as he could. When Dumbledore became aware of a plan to attack the families of his staff, and use them as hostages, Snape had sent a brief note to Svetlana, telling her she had to move in with him, to protect the children. And she had obeyed, without a complaint, until his demeanour had fed her up... it *was* his fault, really.  
  
"I should go now" he said tiredly "I have Hufflepuff sixth-years tomorrow morning, and Siena is alone in my quarters" he gave a mirthless smile at the though of having a baby in his care, and what people would think of that.  
  
"Are you sure you will manage with her?" asked the Headmaster, with some amusement in his blue eyes.  
  
"I will ask Mandy McGonagall to look after her while I'm teaching, but of course I'll be able to take care of her:" Snape seemed almost indignant at the question "I'm her father!" Dumbledore wanted to inform Snape that that kind of attachment didn't involve parental skills, but he decided against it.  
  
"Good luck, then! I'll talk to Mandy tomorrow morning, if you want, and have it all settled by the time of your first lesson"  
  
"Thank you, Albus" said Snape tiredly, when he was at the door.  
  
"You're welcome, Severus, any time" Albus watched the retreating back of the Potions Master until he was well out of sight, and then turned back to his cup of tea, wondering about the ways of the heart.  
Snape entered his quarters slowly and silently; he removed his boots and socks, but decided against going into his bedroom, and instead opened the door to Siena's room; the little girl was peacefully sleeping in her cot, the soft light of a fairy night-lamp showing her pale face and black hair, and the white eyelids that hid blue eyes, like her mother's. No, it was better not to pursue that train of thought, and Snape contented himself with pulling a chair and sitting by the side of the cot, watching the baby sleep until morning came.  
It was Friday when the Gryffindor sixth-years had Double Potions with the Slytherins. Word had been running that Professor Snape was in such a dreadful bad mood that it made his usual bad moods look like contretemps and even the Slytherins were treading lightly around the Potions Master. Harry entered the classroom with hesitation, followed by even more vacillating Ron, who still hadn't recovered from the news of Snape's marriage and the ensuing mental images.  
  
The teacher was sitting at his desk, his expression grim, his eyes staring unseeingly at the queue of students entering his classroom; he had just had his first lesson with the Slytherin first-years, and looking back on it, he would much rather have a thousand Death Eater meetings than an hour of trying to give a lesson while being watched by a pair of unblinking black eyes, which so resembled his, and whose expression was so accusing and desolate at the same time. At present, it was a pair of green eyes who stared at him, and Harry Potter the student to whom they belonged, their expression uncertain and wondering.  
  
"Today, to celebrate your return to school, we will have a quiz, to see how much trickled out of those leaky cauldrons you like to call heads" announced Snape, turning to the blackboard to write there the questions he had prepared on a roll of parchment. As he copied out things like "How many cubic inches of powdered salamander ashes can you add to a litre of Veritaserum without having it turn a yellow colour?", he noticed a small wiggly line on a corner of the parchment; his mind went back to the previous evening, him sitting next to the fire, writing the questions down, and Siena standing next to him, holding a toy-quill and mimicking his actions.  
  
Flashback  
  
"Mommy?" asked Siena suddenly, awaking Snape from his reverie. He looked at his daughter, not fully comprehending her question, although in the back of his head it was all he could think about.  
  
"I don't know, Siena" he answered after a while "She'll come to see you soon, I think"  
  
"Seriozsha?" asked the little girl again, her deep-blue eyes serious, too serious for her age.  
  
"He's OK, he's studying. He'll visit you on Saturday, I told you" Siena assented, and turned back to the scrap of parchment she was playing with, and the wiggly lines she had drawn in it. Snape looked at her delicate profile, her pale skin, her inky-black hair falling in soft waves up to her shoulders, her tiny hands holding the quill. She was so like her mother it was amazing, but at the same time Snape couldn't have denied his paternity even if he wanted to. Nor could he deny Serguei's, for that matter.  
  
He had been watching the boy for a week now, since his arrival at the school, and he had been painfully reminded of his own childhood all the time. Serguei was shy, and arrogant because of it; he was insecure, and looked over-confident; he was scared, and acted daring; he longed for company and kept to himself. At the same time he had Svetlana's fragile charm, a wry and sarcastic sense of humour, a clear mind, and the Snapes' ability for potion-making and deviousness. He was doing well in the Slytherin house, winning the respect of his year-mates and the protection of his peers, at the same time that he subtly used his father's position to enhance his own fame. And all the time his inexpressive black eyes followed Snape, with an accusation behind them, driving the Potions Master insanely angry.  
  
End flashback  
  
"Longbottom, staring helplessly at the parchment will not move it to write the answers by itself. If you are as utterly hopeless at this as you were last year, kindly hand me that quiz and remove yourself from my dungeon." Neville gave a last despairing look to his blank exam as Snape walked away with it, and picked his bag mournfully. "Miss Granger, may I remind you that I will count as wrong all answers that are not *strictly* what I asked? Please delete all your show-off knowledge, since I don't wish to have to read through your attempts to become more of a nuisance that you already are" Hermione blushed intensely, and started erasing all the extra- information she had written in her exam, amongst the tittering of the Slytherins.  
  
Harry gave a swift look around the room, giving up on his own test; he had revised Potions during the summer, but surely he couldn't be expected to remember the exact number of medium-sized Spanish-fly wings he should add to a three-litre-batch of Prophylactic Potion? He saw Malfoy quickly jotting something down in a small piece of parchment and send it straight into Pansy's lap; the blonde girl looked at it, acknowledged it with a small nod and passed it over to Blaise; the dark-haired boy then corrected his exam according to Draco's written instructions and pocketed the parchment, giving a swift glance to Snape to confirm his Head of House was acting as oblivious as his Slytherin morals agreed he should. He was.  
  
"Weasley, when you are done trying to indiscreetly peer into Granger's exam and putting both of you into an uncomfortable position, please give me your parchment and leave my classroom. Fifteen points from Gryffindor" Harry heard the satisfied sneer in Snape's voice, and Ron soft growl as he stuffed his quill in his bag and left the dungeon. The Potions teacher advanced onto other unsuspecting Gryffindors "Finnigan and Thomas, this is not an opportunity to prove your pathetic attempts at art in the surface of your desks. Twenty points from Gryffindor and detention tonight with Filch to scrub these tables clean, *without* magic" Twin groans, and stifled snickers from the Slytherins. Harry quickly stood up and handed his exam in, before Snape had the chance to nail him down for something "Done already, Potter? It seems that more has leaked out of your brain than out of the average Gryffindor. You may go now, before your ignorance clings to the walls permanently" Harry threw a very dark look to the teacher and started packing his things.  
  
As he was finishing stuffing his ink-bottle into his bag, small hurried steps stopped in front of the door to the classroom and someone went in hesitantly.  
  
"Professor Snape, sorry to disturb you during lessons, but Headmaster Dumbledore asked me to give you this immediately" Mandy McGonagall gave a small smile to the puzzled students and a small newspaper clipping to Snape. Harry, who was in the bench closer to the teacher, had a glimpse of a photo of a burnt-down house and a headline that said 'Dark attack to wizarding properties in Novgorod, Russia. Russian government denies the existence of victims'. Snape's frown deepened immediately, and Harry scurried off, wondering what could be so important about Russia.  
  
----------------- A/N: well, not much of a cliff-hanger, because I hate those, but another unanswered question. I know not much has happened in this chapter, but I promise excitement in the next one!!! Now, you could spend a minute of your precious time dropping me a line or two telling what you thought of this... thanks! 


	4. Wish you were here

A/N: Thanks for the lovely reviews, and I'm sorry for leaving you with a cliff-hanger... I honestly didn't notice, because I hate them too, and would have changed it... sorry again!!!  
  
Disclaimer: as you have probably guessed by now, I am not JK Rowling, and the HarryPotter-verse does not belong to me (thank goodness!, I hear you say); I am using the characters and settings for my pleasure, and hopefully for yours, and I certainly don't deserve to be sued.  
  
Summary: In Harry's seventh year, Voldemort issues a threat to the families of the Hogwarts staff, and they are forced to seek refuge in the school. This uncomfortable situation will allow us some insight into the family life of everybody's favourite Potions Master.  
  
Rating: PG or PG-13, just to be on the safe side.  
  
Review this story as you would like yours to be reviewed! (I hope that will take all flames off my back; if it doesn't, I'll use them to save on the electricity bill)  
  
FAMILY MATTERS  
  
PART IV  
  
Svetlana opened her eyes and regretted it immediately: her head hurt and her brain threatened to spill out of her ears at the slightest movement. Biting back a moan, she shifted carefully and tried to listen to the murmur coming to her left. Two burly wizards with black robes, equally blond and short hair and their wands ready, were talking softly by a fire, the only light in the small hut they were in. They spoke a very basic Russian, sometimes mixing in it a few Ukrainian words, but Svetlana gathered they were commenting the attack they had suffered the day before. Letting their words wash over her, she closed her eyes again, trying to forget she was due in Hogwarts the following day. Suddenly, the two bodyguards stopped speaking, and stood up, prompting Svetlana to reach for her wand and lean brokenly against the wall. The door swung open to let in a tall man, covered in a grey fur coat, with a fur hat and apparently unarmed; the two men relaxed and bowed, and the newcomer, Ilia Karakoff, went directly towards his niece.  
  
"Hello, Svetlana, how are you?" he asked cheerily, in a very accented English.  
  
"My head hurts a bit, but otherwise, I'm fine" she replied weakly.  
  
"I brought you some pain-killers" he answered, rummaging through the hundred pockets of his cloak "You're a very brave girl, Svetlana, I didn't think you had made it yesterday"  
  
"I couldn't not make it, Uncle" said Mrs Snape, swallowing the pills her uncle had given her with a sip of a red-coloured potion "I have my children to look after"  
  
"True, very true. They are at Hogwarts, aren't they? Then, why aren't you with them?"  
  
"I don't want to live with Severus, Uncle" admitted Svetlana, looking down "He's a very complicated man"  
  
"So you keep saying, Svetlana, but complicated or not, he is your husband after all. You cannot keep running away like this. My protection will only get you so far, and yesterday you saw it isn't far enough. Hogwarts is safe, and you can look after your children directly. I don't think it's good for a mother to leave her children alone."  
  
"Sometimes, there are not many options"  
  
"Like now: you can either stay here, and try to avoid getting killed for a while, or go to your husband and you children and face whatever it is you're hiding from now. It's up to you, Svetlana, but in the name of the family, I recommend you the second option"  
  
"I'll go to Hogwarts tomorrow" said Svetlana gloomily "If I can come to an agreement with Severus, I'll try to stay, but otherwise you'll see me knocking at your door once again, Uncle Ilia" The big man gave his niece a hug and smiled.  
  
"You know you're always welcome in my house, but I think you'll come to your senses soon. Give a hug to Serguei and the little girl, and take care" Ilia Karakoff left the hut again, and Apparated away from it, leaving Svetlana to her thoughts.  
Serguei stared at the note he had received at breakfast, and it was hard for him to keep his expressionless façade. 'Saturday, 8 o'clock in the evening, Professor Snape's private quarters, Slytherin corridor, fifteenth door on the left, knock and wait'. Just like that. He knew he would get to see his sister, otherwise he would have adamantly refused to go anywhere near his father. Since he had been at Hogwarts, his father hadn't even said a word to him, not during lessons, nor in the common room or anywhere. Serguei didn't *want* to talk to him, but it would have been nice if the man had at least seemed a bit remorseful.  
  
He hated his father. He hadn't always hated him, in fact, until he was eight-years old, his father had been little more than a legend, mentioned by his mother in certain dates, and represented by a photograph of him on the mantle. And then...  
  
Flashback  
  
"Go to your room, Serguei, I'm telling you!" said his mother angrily; he looked at her, his black eyes brimming with tears, and she sighed, softening her tone "Please, Seriozsha, it's important, just go to your room and don't leave it till I go for you, OK?"  
  
Serguei ran up the stairs and locked himself in his bedroom, holding back tears. His mother never shouted at him like that, what had he done? She had been angry that day, breaking things and scolding the house-elves. Svetlana was never mad at Serguei, it had to be something else. He couldn't go to sleep, worried by the idea of angering his mother, and turned and tossed in bed until he heard a distinct 'pop!' in the garden; stealthily, he went to the window and peered outside, only to see a black figure laying in the gravel path, pale skin reflecting the moonlight. Svetlana went out and gave him a long look, before muttering a spell and taking him inside.  
  
Curiosity and fear torn Serguei apart; he wanted to know who the figure was, but he didn't want to upset his mother more than she already was. Finally, he decided to slip out, still in his pyjamas, and pad softly to the stairs. He could see the living room now, lit by the fire and a few candles on the mantle. His mother and a house-elf were busying themselves with some bandages, putting them in the man's leg, which was badly hurt. The man was pale, with black hair and a large nose, and... he was the man from the photograph, his father! What was he doing there?  
  
"What are you doing here, Severus?" asked Svetlana in a soft murmur, tying the bandages with perhaps a bit more force that it would have been necessary.  
  
"I don't know" answered the man, still in a daze, grimacing when Svetlana applied a purple potion to a wound in his left hand.  
  
"The Dark Lord has risen again, hasn't he?" she asked gloomily once she had dismissed the house-elf; her hand rested lightly against his left forearm for a moment, before fluttering away "My father owled me yesterday, saying he had to go into hiding once again, and asking me to take care... do I have to worry about you as well?"  
  
"Daughter and wife to doubtful Death Eaters: your position is a dangerous one" murmured the man, opening his thin lips to drink a few drops of a thick black liquid Svetlana was pouring out of a tiny bottle.  
  
"It's concentrated Revival Draught, it should ease the pain of the Cruciatus... do you think you can Apparate now, or shall I prepare a bed?"  
  
"I can't go back to Hogwarts till the morning" said Severus Snape, closing his eyes. His wife gave him another long, searching look, and turned to leave.  
  
"Very well. Don't move until I come to fetch you, and don't make any noise, I don't want to explain your presence to Serguei"  
  
Hearing his name being mentioned, Serguei ran silently back to his room, and closed the door without making any noise. He hadn't understood much from his parents' conversation, except that they were in danger and the he shouldn't have heard any of it. He crawled under the cover, just in time to appear fast asleep to his mother when she went to check on him, but he didn't fall asleep for a long time.  
  
End flashback  
  
Serguei went to his dorm and plopped on the bed; he was worried for his mother, who hadn't written to him yet. He remembered her anguished goodbye, the tears on her face, the dark outline of his father on the doorway, his impotent rage towards the man who always came between Svetlana and him. Always, since his apparition that dark and stormy night, the shadow of Severus Snape came between Serguei and his mother.  
  
The monthly visit of the Potions Master brought a lot of uncomfortable questions to the Snape household, and Serguei acted upon them by locking himself in his room, ignoring his mother's pleas and his father's sneering comments. It worked until the birth of Siena...  
  
Flashback  
  
"Is she going to be OK?" asked Serguei helplessly to his father, both sitting in a white waiting room of St Mungo's, while in a nearby room the medi-witch examined Svetlana.  
  
"I don't know" snapped Severus, nervous beyond telling "I'm not a bloody Seer!"  
  
"Don't talk to me like that!" exclaimed Serguei suddenly, standing up in front of his father "This is all your fault, after all!"  
  
"My fault?! Boy, you have no idea of what you're talking about, so shut up before I do it with a curse!"  
  
"You wouldn't dare! You won't dare touch me, you hear? I hate you, I hate you, and I want you out of our lives now! Everything was fine before you came back!" Serguei didn't notice he was crying, and his vision was too blurred to register the shock on his father's face as he screamed his bottled-up feelings for all to hear.  
  
"Silence, both of you!" hissed Svetlana, leaning heavily on the arm of the medi-witch "I'm trying to have a child here, and your shouting isn't helping me any. Severus, please go outside and calm yourself now; if I hear another comment of you using your wand on Serguei, you'll be out of my life quicker than you were in. Serguei, that is no way to talk to your father; you have no idea of the circumstances he had gone through, and you have no right to shout those horrendous things to him. Follow the nurse to the cafeteria and wait there till they call you. I'm going to have this baby in peace, and on my own"  
  
The petite woman went back inside, while a nurse led the surprised Serguei away, and Severus marched the other way, slamming the door shut for a more dramatic exit.  
  
End flashback  
  
Serguei changed into his nightgown, and slipped into the forest-green covers. Carefully he fished a photograph from under his pillow, and looked at it to the light of the candle burning in his bedside table. Svetlana, Siena and Serguei, sitting on a bench, waving to the camera, their pale skin and black hair shining in the bright sun, their house in the background. Serguei blew out the candle and, sure that no-one could see him, pressed the picture to his chest and fell asleep like that.  
  
Snape sat near to the fire, with a cup of tea by his side; he needed something stronger, but he wouldn't take a chance with the alcohol while the girl sleeping in his lap remained in his care. The Potions Master read again the newspaper clipping Dumbledore had sent him.  
  
========================================================= Dark attack to wizarding properties in Novgorod, Russia. Russian government denies the existance of victims.  
  
Yesterday in the cold Russian evening (late afternoon in Britain), several wizarding dwellings and business in the city of Novgorod, Eastern Russia, were attacked and burnt down by commands of witches and wizards dressed in black cloaks, as reported by Muggle witnesses, who were obliviated after giving all useful information. The damaged properties were manily owned by pure-blood families, the Tolstois and Karakoffs, who are closely involved with the Russian Ministry of Magic. Russian Aurors deny the existence of fatal victims, although some of the houses were occupied at the moment of the attack, and their residents haven't been seen since. It is also rumoured that some of the Muggle witnesses have been taken to hospital with respiratory and cardiac problems, although this information hasn't been confirmed. The Russian Government accuses the Ivan the Fourth movement for this attack, which seems likely, seeing that they are responsible for over seven assaults on wizarding properties in the last year. As we can see, our country is not the only one facing Dark wizards, and the problem seems to be spreading like wildfire over Europe.  
  
==============================================================  
  
That either meant two things, in Snape's mind: either Svetlana had been captured, or she had managed to Apparate to safety before the assault. Anyway, it meant that she had been found and attacked, and that did nothing to ease Severus' mind about the security of his wife, and the rashness of her decision to leave him and Hogwarts. Well, to leave *him* in particular. He understood her reasons, and in part, he shared them, but his pride was still hurt by her firm refusal to share his life.  
  
It hurt to know that his wife detested him so that she preferred to risk her life going into a world where there had already been five Dark attacks to the families of the Hogwarts staff, and where she was the only one who was not in the relative safety of the school. It hurt to know that Svetlana would rather have to face the anger of Death Eaters who considered her untrustworthy because of her father and husband, than to live with him. And like the newspaper clipping proved, they were hot on her trail, if they hadn't caught her already.  
  
Siena muttered something incoherent in her sleep, and her father clutched her tighter, to which the little girl, unconsciously revelling in the warmth of her parent, nuzzled closer to him. Severus felt a knot tightening in his throat at the resemblance between his daughter and his wife, at the thought that he might never see Svetlana again. It was amazing how the stubborn girl, no, woman, had managed to worm her way into the shrivelled heart of the Hogwarts Potions Master, rendering him vulnerable like he had never been before. It must have been part of Voldemort's scheme to deem him exposed, like the later turn of events had proved, and to Hell that it had worked.  
  
------------- A/N: Aw, poor Sevvie!!! *reaches out to hug him*. I hope this cleared out some of the questions I had left hanging in the previous chapters. Now, please take only one minute to drop me a line telling me what you thought of it...please!!! 


	5. Home, sweet home

Disclaimer: as you have probably guessed by now, I am not JK Rowling, and the HarryPotter-verse does not belong to me (thank goodness!, I hear you say); I am using the characters and settings for my pleasure, and hopefully for yours, and I certainly don't deserve to be sued.  
  
Summary: In Harry's seventh year, Voldemort issues a threat to the families of the Hogwarts staff, and they are forced to seek refuge in the school. This uncomfortable situation will allow us some insight into the family life of everybody's favourite Potions Master.  
  
Rating: PG or PG-13, just to be on the safe side.  
  
Review this story as you would like yours to be reviewed! (I hope that will take all flames off my back; if it doesn't, I'll use them to save on the electricity bill)  
  
FAMILY MATTERS  
  
PART V  
  
Svetlana Apparated at the gates of Hogwarts, ducking and looking around, expecting to find black-cloaked figures waiting for her. There was no-one, and the cool evening breeze ruffled her cloak and hair, soothing her strained nerves some. She had spent a day and a night pondering over the words her uncle had delivered in his visit; she was well conscious that she was hiding from her responsibilities towards her husband and children, but she also knew that there were attenuating circumstances. The heavy iron gates creaked open, and she stepped into the safe refuge of the school, her pace quickening as she realised she was close to her children, probably her only reason for living.  
  
In a moment she was in the Entrance Hall, breathing heavily, looking around her like a trapped animal; she forced herself to relax, to behave like the well-educated girl Severus had married, not like the hunted-down individual she was now. There were no students, teachers or ghosts around at that time of the evening, and she made her way down to the dungeons unnoticed.  
Serguei caressed absently his sister's silky hair while listening to her childish prattle, all the time aware of his father's eyes following his every move. He had been at the door the moment the clock chimed eight times, and the door had opened soundlessly, to reveal his father standing there, foreboding but less so in his white shirt and black trousers. 'Come in' he had said solemnly, and Serguei stepped inside, almost immediately received by the happy patter of clumsy feet on the rug, and Siena running towards him, her arms outstretched; he hugged her, wondering from which branch of the family had all her enthusiasm come from. They remained like that for half an hour, the little child showing off to her brother her bedroom, the toys and her abstract drawings. He followed her uninterestedly, with a bit of envy at the sight of the thousand of Galleons splashed on her, but it wasn't that what he had come for. That was why, while he caressed Siena's silky black hair, he looked up and met his father's eyes, so like his own.  
  
"Do you know anything about my mother?" His tone was even, challenging in its own indifference.  
  
"I... I've been sent this" Snape had been dreading that answer all evening, but he was prepared. Serguei received the newspaper clipping, and read it twice before looking up.  
  
"This was Uncle Ilia's summer house" said the little boy, frowning "She was there?"  
  
"We suspect she was. We don't know if she was captured, but I don't think so... we would have been notified by now" Notified by a picture of her being tortured, or by finding her lifeless body at his doorstep, but notified nonetheless.  
  
Serguei dropped the piece of parchment and looked at his sister, who had stopped playing and was now watching him with a question in her blue eyes.  
  
"Mommy?" Serguei didn't answer, but he caressed his sister's cheek softly, telling himself he had to be strong, if only for because he didn't want his father to see him cry. "Seriozsha, Seriozsha, Mommy!"  
  
"I don't know, Siena, but don't worry, we'll find her" he muttered. Looking over his sister's head, he saw Severus watching them wistfully. Black eyes locked with black eyes, both angry, one accusing, one remorseful. Before they had time to voice the insults that were welling up in their throats, someone knocked at the door.  
  
"Come in" announced Snape, turning angrily towards the door.  
  
Svetlana stepped in hesitantly, fearing the reaction she would get, but she needn't have to. Serguei, after a moment's hesitation, ran towards her with all the excitement he wouldn't allow himself at any other time, and she fell to her knees to hug him.  
  
"Serguei, Serguei, I'm so sorry, love!!!" she sobbed, while her son (and Siena, which had now joined the party) hugged her back.  
  
"Mom, you're alright!" said the little boy, managing to disentangle himself from his mother's grip, and examining her detachedly: she was paler than usual, with dark circles under her eyes, her lower lip was cut and her hair looked unkempt, but there was nothing worse than that. "I've been so worried, mom, why hadn't you written to me?"  
  
"I'm sorry, baby, but I couldn't owl you, it was dangerous..."  
  
"It was you who was at Uncle Ilia's, wasn't you? It was because of you that they burnt the house down... Mom, promise me you're not going to leave again!" Serguei, with the gesture of someone much older, took his mother's chin in his hand and forced Svetlana to look at him, repeating himself sternly "Promise me you're not going to leave Hogwarts while you're in danger"  
  
"Serguei, it's not that easy..." Svetlana gave a sideways look to her husband, who was regarding her with a curious expression; he sensed her hesitation, and tried to soothe it.  
  
"I'm glad you made it back, Svetlana. You're welcome here" said the Potions Master with the most gentle accent he could manage.  
  
"Promise" repeated Serguei, giving a somehow grateful glance to his father.  
  
"I promise, Seriozsha" conceded Svetlana, earning another hug for her troubles; more composed now, she looked at the clock on the mantelpiece, and started "Serguei, look at the time, and you're out of bed! And Siena too!" She stood up, carrying the baby, and smiled down at her son "You may have started school, but that doesn't mean you can go to bed whenever you like! To your dorm, gentleman, and into bed" Serguei groaned, but he was too glad to see her back to complain; he had one last question, though:  
  
"Are you sure that you won't wake me up in the middle of the night, telling me you're leaving again?"  
  
"If I wake you up in the middle of the night" said Svetlana seriously "it's because we're all leaving. Good-night, sweetheart, I'll see you tomorrow, promise"  
  
"Good-night" called Serguei over his shoulder, purposefully not looking at his father. Svetlana went towards Snape, with the baby, and presented her to him.  
  
"Say good-night to your father, Siena" she instructed, and the baby complied happily. The Potions Master kissed his daughter good-night, and watched as Svetlana and Siena disappeared into the latter's bedroom. Soon, Svetlana came back, closing the door carefully after her; she leaned against the wall, and looked at Severus seriously. "I'm sorry to have come unannounced..." She noticed the newspaper clipping on the floor, and picked it up.  
  
"It was you, wasn't it?" asked Snape, referring to the article.  
  
"Yes..." she admitted "First I went to Moscow, but I was endangering my family, so they moved me to Novgorod; *they* found me on Thursday evening, and me and the bodyguards put up a good fight, until we could Apparate away. I spent the rest of the time in a small farm in Siberia"  
  
"Your weren't hurt, were you?" asked Snape severely; before Svetlana could dismiss the question, a fit of coughing surprised her. Her husband jumped out of his chair and supported her as she tried to stifle the sound, finally giving up and nearly collapsing on the floor. "Here, drink some water... that isn't a normal cough, what was it?"  
  
"They sent some green fumes into the house at the beginning of the siege; they weren't toxic, but they were a bit uncomfortable..." explained Svetlana, wiping the blood from her lips; Severus frowned and went into his office, leaving his wife comfortably settled on an armchair; he soon came back with a flask of a thick green potion.  
  
"I assume you have been taking painkillers for that" he commented disapprovingly; she nodded and took the glass he offered her, swallowing the potion in one gulp. She grimaced at the bitter flavour and gave him the empty glass "I know it doesn't taste too pleasant, but if the fumes were what I think they were, this should ease the effects. Would you like to go to your room now?"  
  
"My room?" she asked as she stood up "Last time, I remember my luggage was in the master bedroom"  
  
"I've arranged a chamber of your own, knowing you would rather sleep on the floor than share a room with me" Snape said haughtily; Svetlana smiled dryly and followed him towards the door next to Siena's.  
  
"You were expecting me back, then?" He gave her a chilling look, but she wasn't going to be deterred by that, although her next words cost her a lot to say "It's very kind of you, Severus, don't think I don't appreciate it"  
  
"It's only my duty" he dismissed "After all, it's my fault they're going after you"  
  
"My father is also partly responsible, Severus, don't be too hard on yourself. The house was under Ministry protection long before you discovered the hostage plan... it doesn't matter now" Svetlana turned and looked into the ample room, decorated in lilac and deep blue, and gasped "I can't believe you remember my favourite colours!"  
  
"I am not as oblivious and heartless as I am made to be" announced Snape, turning towards his own room "The door on the right leads to the bathroom, the door on the left goes to Siena's bedroom. I'll see you tomorrow, I suppose"  
  
"No need to sound so enthusiastic about it" said Svetlana, between amusement and anger; he didn't answer, but she allowed herself a small smile "Good-night, Severus" She closed the door softly, feeling another bout of coughing coming; leaning against the wall, she let her damaged lungs try to expel the toxic fumes she had inhaled two days before. When it was over, she heard quiet steps resuming their way outside the door, and realised that Severus had waited to see if she was alright. //Probably doesn't want to deal with a corpse in his quarters// she thought bitterly, knowing that wasn't the real reason behind it.  
  
Snape waited until Svetlana stopped coughing before going into his own bedroom. He remembered her pale face as she tried to stifle the sound, the way her whole body shook along with her lungs, the childish expression as she took her medicine. Those recent memories disinterred more ancient ones. He saw himself standing in front of Igor Karakoff, nervous and dressed in his emerald-green dress-robes, his long hair loose, feeling the cold eyes of his future father-in-law examining him. And then Svetlana had entered the room, beautiful in her dark-blue velvet robes that brought out the deep pools of her eyes, with her black hair up in elaborated tresses, more than pale under the make-up, looking uncertainly at her fiancé. The shiver in her hand as the Judge of Peace joined it with Severus' hand, the hesitation on her lips as he kissed her for the first time. And the fear of their first night together, her youthfulness and innocence contrasting with Snape's jaded experience. And the desolation in her eyes when he had announced he was leaving.  
  
//'I loved you, you know?' she said to me, like that, like we were discussing the weather... She loved me. Somewhere behind the fear she felt towards me, hidden by the abject respect she showed me, she loved me... and I threw it all away. No wonder she hates me now, really// thought Snape regretfully, as he prepared himself for bed. He knew she had only gone back after she almost got killed, gone back to her children and not to him, but a small part of him felt that she couldn't hate him so much if she trusted him enough to live with him //At least I'm a better option than Voldemort//  
"Excuse me, Ma'am, do you know where Professor McGonagall's quarters are? I need to deliver a message from the Headmaster..." Harry trailed off under Mrs Snape piercing blue gaze; she smiled thinly, and motioned towards a secondary corridor on Gryffindor Tower. Siena, who was in her arms, waved happily to Harry, who smiled in return.  
  
"Follow me, Harry Potter" she said and began to walk away; Harry grabbed his bag and followed her, chastising himself for not bringing his Marauders' Map along. Svetlana walked along the corridor, her blue robes reflecting the light coming from the occasional window. Soon, she stopped in front of a portrait (of Godric Gryffindor, to be more exact) and knocked. Mandy McGonagall's head appeared on the doorway "Hello, Mandy" said Svetlana placidly "Young Mr Potter wants to have a word with Minerva, if that's all right"  
  
"Of course, of course" said the old witch "Come in, all of you. Minerva!" she called "You have a visitor!" Harry examined the red-and-gold decorated room, while Mandy took Siena in her arms "Since when are you back, dear child?"  
  
"Yesterday evening" replied Svetlana, without flinching "Thank you for taking care of Siena in the meanwhile, Mandy, I don't believe Severus has thanked you enough"  
  
"Don't worry" laughed Mandy "I am aware of the sociable temper of your husband, and have long ago stopped being bothered by it" She turned to Harry, with a wide smile, and examined him "Sit down, dear. Would you like a cup of tea?"  
  
"No, thank you, Mrs McGonagall" stammered Harry "I should be in class now..."  
  
"You should indeed, Mr Potter" interrupted Professor McGonagall, appearing from an inner chamber "I will walk you to your classroom, and in the meanwhile you can deliver your message. You have History now, I believe?"  
  
"Yes, Ma'am" Harry turned to say his good-byes, and flinched when he saw the dark-blue eyes of Svetlana Snape trained on him, cold and unwavering "Thank you, and good-bye, Mrs McGonagall, Mrs Snape" Siena waved at him, and he waved back, following his Transfiguration teacher out into the corridor. "It's about the next meeting of the Order, Professor..."  
  
A/N: well, that was a calmer chapter and at least we have Svetlana somewhere safe (as safe as it is to her Severus' living quarters). Next chapter will be out next Thursday, as usual. Doubts, questions, comments? Review? 


	6. Remind me why I came back?

Disclaimer: as you have probably guessed by now, I am not JK Rowling, and the HarryPotter-verse does not belong to me (thank goodness!, I hear you say); I am using the characters and settings for my pleasure, and hopefully for yours, and I certainly don't deserve to be sued.  
  
Summary: In Harry's seventh year, Voldemort issues a threat to the families of the Hogwarts staff, and they are forced to seek refuge in the school. This uncomfortable situation will allow us some insight into the family life of everybody's favourite Potions Master.  
  
Rating: PG or PG-13, just to be on the safe side.  
  
A/N: I know I promised this chapter would be out in Thursday, and I'm *sorry* that it wasn't, but I simply couldn't manage...luckily we'll be starting on our Easter break anytime now, and I promise regular updates from now on. ::smiles sheepishly::  
  
Review this story as you would like yours to be reviewed! (I hope that will take all flames off my back; if it doesn't, I'll use them to save on the electricity bill)  
  
FAMILY MATTERS  
PART VI  
  
After promising Mandy she would meet her for lunch, and leaving Siena with her as a voucher that she would keep her word, Svetlana wondered out of Gryffindor Tower and into the Library. She began to examine old books distractedly, reminding herself she had to find an occupation to fill her free time, now that she didn't have Serguei's education to look after. A batch of musty volumes caught her eye, and she began leafing through a Potions treatise which detailed variants of the most common potions for people who were in situations were rare ingredients were unavailable; most of the potions had weird side effects, but it was worth knowing how to make a PepperUp Potion with only pepper, water, coriander and nutmeg, even if you had to go with small ridges in your back for a few days. Taking that, and a few other books with her, mostly about magical arts and Potions, Svetlana returned to the dungeons.  
  
Once she was at the door, she realised she didn't have the password, and it was highly improbable that someone would be inside to let her in; not feeling keen on going back to the Library, and knowing she couldn't just walk into Severus' classroom, asking for the password, she decided to try her luck with a few.  
  
"Parsel-tongue" No, it was too easy; any student would have been able to guess it "Siena" The door was still locked, and Svetlana chastised herself for thinking Severus could behave caringly "Veritaserum" Still the door remained closed and Svetlana bit her lower lip, thinking that she *should* know this one, even if she had lived with the man for less than a year. "Nemo me impunit lacessit" The door swung open and Mrs Snape stepped in with a dry smile in her lips: the password to Severus' chambers was the Snape family motto.  
  
Settling herself in an armchair in the sitting room, Svetlana took time to examine her surroundings. The room was austere, that was clear; there were few things that were not indispensable, but even those were as unobtrusive and sober as possible. Black rugs, dark green and silver tapestries, black velvet armchairs, rough stone for the fire-place, heavy mahogany for the tall shelves, filled with books, flasks of rare potions and manuscripts. A cluttered desk sat against the wall, and a smaller table made in rosewood, new and completely devoid of papers, sat underneath a mirror. Svetlana went towards it, to double-check what she already suspected: in the drawers of the second desk there was nothing but blank parchment of the finest kind, bottles of coloured inks, painting-brushes and swans' quills, soft pastels, bright water-colours and black pencils. He had thought of every little detail to make her feel at home, and Svetlana felt unsettled by it.  
  
She had expected to find the same severe, unattainable man she had married; she had expected the same cutting remarks, the same disdainful attitude she had feared so much in her younger years, the ice-cold manners that left her nothing but far-away admiration. And yet something in him had changed. The first night he had behaved as expected, and she had been forced to take her role of timid wallflower, but after a while she had remember that she wasn't a terrified young girl anymore, but a self-confident woman, and he, much to her surprise, had treated her as such. And now she was back to stay... she didn't know what to expect anymore.  
  
Looking around the place, and noting the small changes that hers and Siena's presence had brought, she wondered at Severus' life. He had always been relentless in his quest for solitude, peace and quiet, even if it meant driving everyone away from him. From the commentaries Mandy had made, Svetlana knew that Snape's sociability was a running joke in the school. How long had it been since anyone had visited him in his chambers? How long since someone had had a normal conversation with him, not about the war, not about his school duties? How long had it been since anyone had regarded him with something other than resentment or suspicion? How long had it been since someone had shown him some affection?  
  
Svetlana felt a pang of irrational jealousy at the thought of Severus in someone else's arms. She hadn't kept her celibacy while she had been separated from him, but hopefully that was an example he hadn't followed. He was still her husband, however both of them had tried to escape the fact, and she didn't intend to share him, even if she didn't claim him as her own either. So lost she was in her thoughts, that she didn't notice the fire crackling until a house-elf cleared its throat with a respectful cough.  
  
"Mrs Snape" she announced in a high-pitched squeal, wringing her tea-towel "Headmaster Dumbledore asks Mrs Snape to have lunch in the Great Hall, in the special table she will find there. Professor Snape gives Tanny this potion and asks Tanny to bring it to Mrs Snape at midday, and to make sure Mrs Snape drinks it all" The small being gave Svetlana a glass with the same thick potion Severus had given her the night before, and although she was feeling much better, she drank it, pleased that he had remembered her. After dismissing the creature with a cold gesture, Svetlana turned to the clock, which said there were still forty minutes before she was due in the Great Hall. Taking a seat in front of *her* desk, she drew out blank parchment and quill, and set down to work.  
Svetlana and Mandy, with Siena in the latter's arms, stepped uncertainly into a long corridor, whose many closed doors didn't augur the presence of any intelligent life.  
  
"I don't think we're going the right way, Mandy" said Svetlana, hiding behind a smile her impatience.  
  
"Maybe I misheard Minerva, and the stairway that lead to the Great Hall on Sundays was the third one" conceded the older witch, looking at her surroundings with a grimace. "And we can't go back, the staircase went to its place as soon as we stepped off it..."  
  
A far-away door slammed shut in front of them, and a flash of silver and black shone to the light of a torch. Both women turned towards the fast- moving person, but only one of them recognised him.  
  
"Mr Malfoy, what a surprise!" she called out, stopping Draco dead on his tracks. The Slytherin turned to them slowly, but as soon as he saw Mrs Snape he became much more enthusiastic.  
  
"Mrs Snape, Svetlana, how nice to see you!" he replied, walking quickly towards her, and hiding something in his cloak pocket. "Mrs McGonagall" he acknowledged when the witch scowled at him.  
  
"And pray, don't forget your most fervent admirer" smiled Svetlana, holding a squealing Siena and allowing her to present her cheek to Draco, who kissed it quickly. "Are you going to lunch now, Draco?"  
  
"Yes, the Headmaster asked us all to be in at two o'clock, I believe he wants it be some kind of family meal..." said the seventh-year dismissively, walking down a small passage and into a wider corridor, which lead straight into the Great Hall.  
  
"À propos of that, I hope your parents are well, Draco. Don't forget to send them my regards when you owl them." An awkward pause, and Svetlana spotted the badge on the boy's silver shirt "You are Head Boy, aren't you? My congratulations indeed... I'm hoping that you'll take good care of Serguei, Draco, you know he looks up to you." It was more than a recommendation that was implied in those words, and both of them knew it.  
  
Further conversation was cut short by their arrival at the Great Hall; Draco opened the door for them, and they all stepped in with the last of the late-coming students. The witches walked towards the fifth table which had been arranged specially for them, with two empty places, one of them with a baby chair by its side, and conversation slowly resumed amongst the students.  
  
After settling Siena, Svetlana turned to the table and examined it quickly, with the eyes of someone who had a lot of practice judging people with one look. Mrs Nuyengs, a middle-aged, dirty-blonde, bad-tempered woman, didn't receive more than a glance before being discarded as a desirable acquaintance. Mrs Vector was a shy young woman, with short auburn hair and a contagious smile; her pretty hazel eyes were perpetually trained on her twin offsprings, barely sixth-months each, but she seemed agreeable enough for Mrs Snape. Professor Flitwick's parents were too old, and too caught up in each other, to be deemed worth more than a cup of tea on a rainy afternoon, preferably with Mandy, the most lively of the group. Mr Hooch was a man in his thirties, conscious of the age difference with his wife, but anyway sporting his healthy tan and broad shoulders proudly; he was obviously making an effort to be sociable, but once the conversation drifted away from sports, his interest decayed. The other occupants of the table were the relatives of the staff who had arrived the year before, with the first tidings of the war: Mr Julius, the vivacious husband of the Muggle Studies teacher, Miss Valerie Sinistra, a thin and nervous young woman, and her brother-in-law, the proud owner of Professor Marceau's hand (yes, the Astronomy and Ancient Runes teacher had recently married a French wizard), and an assortment of Sprouts, of all ages, sizes and all equally boring.  
  
Svetlana readjusted her satin robes, and turned slightly towards the Slytherin table; Serguei caught her eye, remained expressionless, and turned back to his friends, reassuring his mother that he was alright with the situation. Snape caught the brief interaction between them, and followed the sparkles of sapphire that signalled his wife's head-movements. There was something wrong there, and the Potions Master almost missed his mouth with his fork as he thought about it; scowling at Dumbledore's inquiring glance, Snape looked at his wife again, trying to behave like an impartial observer, and failing utterly. He thought she was the most beautiful woman of the table, by far surpassing Mrs Vector, or Miss Sinistra, her pale charms accentuated by her elegant attire and... that was it!!!  
  
Everyone in the Great Hall, Serguei excluded, turned to the teacher's table when Snape slammed his goblet against his plate, got up suddenly and left towards his chambers looking agitated. Svetlana only had the time to raise an inquiring eyebrow before being distracted by Siena's petition of more food, and Valerie's uneasy comment about people who were too busy to eat peacefully.  
  
Dumbledore, from his seat at the teachers' table, observed the scene unfolding before him with interest. Severus' interaction with his wife had kept him infinitely amused since Svetlana had made her entrance into the school, and he was already making some plans of his own to bring together Hogwarts most reluctant couple once again. The Potions Master's attitude didn't seem to leave much hope, but it was Svetlana's distant stance what promised to be more difficult to break. Following her eyes, Dumbledore found little Serguei Snape, the old-before-his-age Slytherin that had already managed to get on the good side of teachers and house-mates, and on the bad side of Gryffindors; the little boy promised, thought the Hogwarts Headmaster with a mental chuckle, turning his attention to the people assembled before him: it really looked like the family meal he expected.  
  
While his wife tried to keep a normal semblance in the Great Hall, Severus Snape was tearing like a madman through Siena's wardrobe, throwing clothes and toys all over the place.  
  
"I knew I had missed something!" he exclaimed as he sent flying a small woollen robe through the air "How could I have been so stupid? Look at this!" Having reached the bottom of the wardrobe, Snape stopped and indeed looked at the piles of clothing surrounding him. The house-elf that stood silently in the fireplace waiting for Snape to go to start putting everything into place again, looked at the clothes without seeing anything wrong with them. They were clean, and they had been well ironed before everything; the elf remembered having special care with the delicate embroiderings and the heavy fabrics, and he couldn't possibly think of what the Potions Master was so upset about.  
  
Snape left the room, and started towards Svetlana's, but he stopped at the door: he didn't have the right, no matter what his suspicions were. Instead, he helped himself to a shot of Firewhiskey, and sat down to wait the return of his wife, and the serious conversation he hoped would ensue. He had to know whether all the ideas that had been surging through his mind since he stormed out of the Great Hall were true, or whether there was a perfectly logical explanation for everything. Little did he know the truth was even more unlikely that the displays of his fevered imagination.  
  
Svetlana came in half an hour later, and Severus had the time to wonder how she had guessed the password while she strode into Siena's bedroom, to leave the sleeping girl in her cot. Once she was settled, Svetlana went into the living room again and gave a curious look to her husband. "I need to talk to you, Svetlana" he announced, his black eyes not leaving the amber tranquillity of his drink; she followed his look and grimaced. "Very well" she agreed "I see this is going to be the kind of conversation that requires liquor to flow, so I hope you won't mind if I help myself to some" Gracefully, she went to a side cabinet and poured a shot of cold vodka; clutching her drink, she sat in front of Severus and met his eyes. "Let's talk"  
  
A/N: Oh, that sounds like a serious talk... don't worry, Sevvie hasn't lost his mind completely. Next chapter *will* by out on Thursday, I promise. Please review now!!! 


	7. Simple conversation should be illegal

Disclaimer: as you have probably guessed by now, I am not JK Rowling, and the HarryPotter-verse does not belong to me (thank goodness!, I hear you say); I am using the characters and settings for my pleasure, and hopefully for yours, and I certainly don't deserve to be sued.  
  
Summary: In Harry's seventh year, Voldemort issues a threat to the families of the Hogwarts staff, and they are forced to seek refuge in the school. This uncomfortable situation will allow us some insight into the family life of everybody's favourite Potions Master.  
  
Rating: PG or PG-13, just to be on the safe side.  
  
A/N: I apologise again for the delay in posting last chapter ::nervous smile to NiteQueen::, and I promise I'll do my best to bring all future ones in time. From last chapter: the Snape family motto, "Nemo me impunit lacessit", means "No-one offends me without punishment" and it's take from E.A. Poe's "A casket of Amontillado". By the way, does someone know how to fix spacing and formatting in ff.net... it's just evil, and all my paragraphs are coming up stuck together and stuff! Help would be greatly appreciated.  
  
Review this story as you would like yours to be reviewed! (I hope that will take all flames off my back; if it doesn't, I'll use them to save on the electricity bill)  
  
FAMILY MATTERS PART VII "Let's talk" said Svetlana haughtily, guessing her husband was trying to intimidate her with his silence; she wasn't a young girl anymore, far from it, and she could take meaningful silences as well as the most veteran Death Eater. "I have noticed something curious in Siena's wardrobe" said Snape distractedly, trying to make up with cool for his outburst in the Great Hall; that wasn't what Svetlana was waiting for, but she remained on her guard all the same "How many velvet robes does she have?" "Fifteen, I think" replied Mrs Snape, not guessing yet where the conversation was going. "Do you know how much amounts the salary of a Hogwarts teacher?" asked Snape, giving a hard look to his wife. "I haven't got the slightest idea" she replied, shrugging. She had always hated to talk about money: it sounded so common... "It is twice the amount I sent you every month" clarified Snape "Three hundred Galleons, to be more exact. Not much, but enough to keep me here, and you and the children back at home, isn't it?" "I've never had any money problems, if that's what you're implying" "So I see" commented Snape blandly "If you don't mind my question, how many satin robes do you own?" "What is your obsession with my clothing now?!" snapped Svetlana, starting to get nervous in face of the interrogation; she was beginning to see where the shots were aimed at, and she didn't have a plausible explanation for anything. "If you don't want to tell me that, you could as well tell me how many sets of earrings and choker you have in your jewellery box. No? Well, how do you say you count through the pile of expensive books that Serguei carries in his trunk? Or at least can you tell me how you managed to have two-month holidays in the Himalayas with the children every summer?" The Potions Master's tone had risen quite a bit during his rant, but Svetlana wasn't caring for details anymore. She knew what kind of sudden realisation had her husband had during lunch, and she had to make up an answer, fast. "The jewels are family heirlooms, the Karakoffs are a old and rich family. The books, most of them, were presents from Serguei's godfather" Snape flinched at the mention of Lucius Malfoy, but Svetlana carried on "About the holidays, and the clothes... I have received various gifts from my family in Russia, and I have invested them well" "Don't lie to me, Svetlana" hissed Severus warningly "You didn't have a single jewel when we married, except for what I bought you. The Karakoffs, like any old-fashioned family, would not give anything expensive to a married woman, thinking she depends on her husband from her wedding day. And Lucius... do you think I don't know he hasn't seen you since I left you?" "You are mistaken. Lucius didn't forget his obligations like others did. He visited Serguei on his birthday, and splashed on expensive presents, buying him everything I couldn't afford." Snape, who hadn't reacted to the veiled reproach, remained silent "That he chose to hide those facts from you, is something you should ask him and not me" "What about the rest? Are you saying that Lucius bought you those luxurious robes and paid for your holidays?" Severus was back to his mocking sneer, and Svetlana blushed. "What are you trying to say, Severus? Tell me clearly, or don't even think about it again" "Is there any other reasonable explanation for you enhanced acquiring power?" Snape met her blue eyes with his own blazing black ones, and she shifted her gaze to the fire. "Oh, yes, there is" she admitted softly; suddenly, she seemed to remember who she was, and her attitude changed accordingly "But I don't intend to tell you about it: you forsook all your rights to dwell into my private life long ago. Be content to know that Lucius didn't give me all that as payment for enjoying my dubious charms, and stop putting your overlarge nose where it doesn't belong!" Svetlana stood up smartly and deposited her empty glass on the mantle of the fireplace with a loud 'clank!'. Snape stood up as well, facing his wife threateningly.  
  
"You cannot simply dismiss my question" he informed her, with the tone he would have used for Neville Longbottom.  
  
"Can't I?" retorted Svetlana "Why not? Because you are my husband? Is that the reason you allege for doing this Spanish Inquisition? Well, don't rely on it too heavily, or you might find your argument crumbling..."  
  
"You're right, I am your husband, I have a right to know" insisted Snape.  
  
"You are my husband?" she asked, with a mirthless smile "Really? You threw me away, Severus. You decided I wasn't worthy of your presence, and cast me away like a broken toy. It was me who had to hide from the world for twelve years, because of the shame of having been rejected by none other than Severus Snape. Do you know how many people talked to me during those years, while you were comfortable here? Do you know the ostracism I had to go through, the rejected invitations, the returned owls? Do you know what my own family thinks about me? You didn't think about me for twelve years, but I had to live with your shadow hanging upon me for all that time... Serguei isn't the only who wants you out of our lives, you know?"  
  
Svetlana was almost crying by that moment in time, and Snape was at a complete loss of what to say. Truth be told, he had always thought that he was as out of his wife's life as she was out of his, or maybe even more...  
  
"Lucius was the only one who understood" resumed Svetlana, wanting to clear all doubts in one blow "And Narcissa, you know we've been friends since Beauxbottoms; they invited me, and Serguei, to Malfoy Manor, they sent us Christmas greetings... little details that made me feel accepted; you cannot understand" With steady hands, and flushed cheeks, Svetlana walked to the liquor cabinet and poured herself another shot of cold vodka.  
  
She turned to look at Severus, and found him staring at her with a new expression in his usually shuttered face: it was surprise, mixed with regret, and unexpectedly, admiration. They stood in silence for a long moment, but she knew he wouldn't dare turn away from her now.  
  
"I'm sorry" he said finally, with a voice which was rough around the edges. "I didn't know... you should have told me"  
  
"How? How could I have reached you, when you were up in a pedestal for me? How did you want me to run back to you, when you had rejected me once?" There was an almost desperate quality to Svetlana's voice now, but she was way past caring. Snape opened his mouth to answer, but closed it when he realised he had nothing to say: now he was beginning to understand how Potter felt during his lessons. "You were my first in everything, Severus" Mrs Snape's voice was more hurt than angry "My first boyfriend, if that's what you once were; my first kiss, my first lover, and my first love. And you left me. I'm not going to forgive that." She once again left them empty glass in the fireplace, and then made a dramatic exit into her bedroom, the train of her satin robes flowing behind her.  
  
The Potions Master was left standing in the middle of his living room, as shocked as if a tidal wave had passed over him. In all honesty, he couldn't say he had heard so many words from his wife at once, even less meaningful ones, and the event needed to be digested carefully. With a hesitant stride he made his way to his office, and started brewing a fresh batch of PepperUp Potion, in an attempt to clear his mind.  
Meanwhile, Svetlana was chastising herself in front of her mirror.  
  
//How did you think he wouldn't notice? You know he's anything but stupid, and yet you flaunt in front of him your expensive robes and jewels... I hope my outburst there put him off my trail for a while, but I'm sure he'll find out sooner or later! What am I going to do then? Should I tell Lucius Severus suspects something? No, what could he do about it anyway? Let him face his part of the problem...//  
  
The Russian woman, while she had her inner monologue, kept glancing worriedly at her left shoulder. Finally, checking the doors were locked, she gently pushed part of her robes away, baring her soft and round shoulder, which should have been as perfectly flawless as the rest of her ivory skin. But it wasn't: the harsh outline of a fleur-de-lis, the sign of the French royalty in a far past, stood in stark black against her pale skin. Svetlana caressed the tattoo carefully, grimacing a bit when she counted the stars which surrounded the flower: twelve, at the moment, and prone to keep growing. Siena whined as she awoke, and her mother covered her shoulder hurriedly and went into her room: Severus Snape wasn't the only one who kept secrets in his family.  
Unfortunately, Snape wasn't going to have as much time to cool off as he would have wanted. A peremptory knock on his office door awoke him from the reverie he had immersed himself as he watched the red potion simmer.  
  
"Come in!" snarled Snape. The soft steps of Serguei Snape crossed the threshold and stopped in front of the teacher's desk, to the Professor's great surprise.  
  
"Here is my essay on the bezoar, sir" said the boy, dutifully. After a short pause, Serguei spoke again. "I also wanted to thank you, for letting my mother stay with you" A dry smile, improper for a child so young, came to his pale lips "I know it's your duty to do so, but you could have forgotten about it, like you did before"  
  
The apparently off-handed commentary resounded like a slap in the silent classroom. Snape clutched the edge of his worktable, silently wondering if it was because of the blood-relations that his children and wife could get under his skin so easily.  
  
"I will not accept morality lectures from you" he spat between gritted teeth.  
  
"Won't you?" Serguei seemed politely surprised "If I were you, I would take advice from whatever source it came"  
  
"Have you come here to goad me into doing exactly what to you?" wondered Snape, looking frankly frightful.  
  
"I came here to thank you" replied the hard voice of his son "I don't find you very receptive at all, though"  
  
"I am your father, your teacher, and your Head of House; you have no right to talk to me like that"  
  
"You had no right to abandon my mother like you did, and did it stop you? I think not, so spare me the 'respect' talk" Serguei turned to leave, satisfied of the way the conversation had gone; he didn't count on the recent regrets raised by Svetlana.  
  
"I already talked to her, and told her that I'm sorry" Severus' voice was still cold, but the words caught Serguei totally off-guard. It was only a moment before he recovered, though.  
  
"Do you think that a simple apology is going to change things?" Once again, Snape asked the Heavens what education had his son had to make him so unnaturally mature; he should know the answer, because it had obviously been the same education he himself had been raised by.  
  
"It's a start, Serguei. There are things that cannot be changed overnight, I know, but that doesn't mean we can't change them at all" Too touchy-feely to be left without a touch of sarcasm "Besides, I distinctly remember your mother asking you not to judge things you know nothing about"  
  
Serguei hesitated in the brink of anger and amusement, before settling for a mixture of both.  
  
"And I remember her asking you why you had gone back to her in time of need" the boy let the full meaning of his statement sink in "Have you answered that question as well?" Serguei turned to leave again "Until next lesson, sir" and he was gone, leaving Snape to look after a too-thin cauldron of sickly-yellow potion.  
"We have worrying news, I'm afraid" said Dumbledore as a greeting when he turned to the gloom faces that filled his office. It was the first Order Meeting since the beginning of the term, and there were more problems to solve than ever. At the moment, though, there was a particularly worrying piece of news that had to be delivered. "We have received very useful information from our sources in the Dark Side" Snape was never mentioned in, or even less attended those meetings, just in case there was a mole who could endanger his position.  
  
"As a matter of fact" picked up Minerva McGonagall "we've been given a good outline of how the Death Eaters work." The Transfiguration teacher summoned a large box-diagram and started explaining it to her colleagues "According to our sources, the new Death Eaters recruits are divided into self- contained cells of no more than five members, lead by a commander that reports to the next level of authority, which in turn reports to a especial link between them and the Inner Circle, where the most veteran Death Eaters are. This ensures that no newcomer knows more than a handful of his colleagues... actually, we don't think that anyone else besides You-Know- Who himself knows every single Death Eater" The old witch gave a weary sigh "It's very complicated to infiltrate effectively such an institution"  
  
"This is not all, though" resumed Dumbledore where worried murmurs began to be heard around the room. "Since the failure of our rapprochement to the giants, we have started making contact with the Ministries of Magic of other countries; unfortunately it seems as if Voldemort had the same idea before us, and had already got in touch with many of the Dark groups of Europe, and a few in Asia as well. We have reliable information from Russia" Harry actually looked up at this, his green eyes sparkling and the gears in his brain turning "where the Ivan the Fourth movement had apparently struck a deal with the Death Eaters. Unconfirmed rumours come from France, Germany, the Netherlands, Turkmenistan, Italy, Corsica, Israel and Greece"  
  
"Will the Ministries from those place be of any use, or will we have to do all the work?" asked Mr Weasley with a fatalist look; since his fall-out with the Ministry, he had begun to regard bureaucracy as the bane of his existence.  
  
"I think we can't worry about them right now!" exclaimed Sirius "We have enough problems as it is... if those countries need help, they can get it from somewhere else!"  
  
"We shall discuss that later" interrupted Dumbledore, the light on his blue eyes gone "The most worrying piece of news had yet to be delivered" Seeing the expectant looks around him, the old Headmaster sighed "You remember there has been a series of uncharacteristically... let's say 'clean' attacks to our interests. Starting with the attack to the Dursley's last summer, and ending with the murder of ex-Auror Alastor Moody three weeks ago, those operations were terribly efficient, professional and quick. Worst of all, we couldn't find any Death Eater connection to them, except for the obvious motif of them suiting their interests"  
  
"We concluded that Death Eaters were not responsible for them, at least not physically" remembered Harry, who had been the cause of the attack to his relatives, which ended in the trio's death; the Gryffindor had been saved because he was out on an errand at the time, but the guilt haunted him even to that day.  
  
"Now we know who to blame" announced Dumbledore, looking at a piece of parchment on his desk. "Les Fleurs du Mal seem to be responsible" Mr Weasley, Professor McGonagall and the most veteran members of the Order showed their preoccupation, and Bill Weasley stepped forwards to explain.  
  
"This organisation has been active since the 17th century, when it was founded by Cardinal Richelieu. The Cardinal was a very powerful wizard and he used his magical powers to keep his power and standing; one of the ways he found to do that was to coordinate a force of assassins, loyal to his person and cause, Les Fleurs du Mal. Their name comes because at the beginning they were chosen amongst those condemned by the French justice to jail or forced works; those people were marked with a red-hot iron in the shape of a fleur-de-lis in their shoulder. Nowadays, the organisation is neither French, nor dedicated to a sole leader. They are the most professional, effective and successful mercenaries in the both the wizarding and Muggle worlds. They have moral links to none, and work for everyone who can pay their rates: the Russian Mafia, the Corsican vendettas, the South American drug-dealers, the Afghanistan war-lords, the Chechen independentists... and now, the Death Eaters"  
  
"There is preciously little we can do about them" continued Dumbledore "We know next to nothing about Les Fleurs: nothing about their leaders, headquarters, recruitments, or modus operandi. Those who work with them will never admit it, those who work against them rarely live to tell the tale. Fortunately, Voldemort seems to require their services only for special operations, but we still need to be on our guard now, more than ever..."  
  
-------------- A/N: Well, how was this? ::wipes sweat off her forehead:: I took the name for Les Fleurs du Mal from Baudelaire's work of the same name, and the legend was inspired by Dumas' "The Three Mukseteers"... now it's your turn to work, and drop me a line or two giving me your opinion... thanks!!! 


	8. What a tattoo can mean

A/N: Well, another Thursday, another update... I made it on time again!!! ::congratulates herself:: More flashbacks in this chapter, I hope it won't be a problem for anyone. Thanks and thanks again to all my reviewers, you don't know how happy you comments make me... ::gives the watery look and sappy smile::  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter characters, you already know that, and I'm not making any profit out of this, unless you count as a profit the tingly feeling I get when I read your reviews...  
  
Rating: PG-13 just to be on the safe side (I don't think people make much of the rating anyway...)  
PART VIII  
"I can't believe it" muttered Harry softly, going through the Muggle Literature section of the Library. He was trying to distract his mind from the dreadful memories raised by Dumbledore's mention of the Dursleys: Harry had hated the trio, but he had never wished their death, even less by a troupe of fortune-soldiers who were going after him, worried by nothing except their salary. He remembered going into the silent house, leaving the packages he had been out to buy in the kitchen, trying to find Aunt Petunia to deliver the change and entering the living room... he had stayed frozen in the doorway until the Aurors had arrived, alerted by Mrs Figg. He could still see the lifeless bodies, strewn about in the floor, Aunt Petunia's over Dudley, in her last futile attempt to save her son, the horrified expression of Uncle Vernon... "Here it is"  
  
Taking a antique edition of 'The Three Musketeers' with him, Harry walked over to a table and started leafing through the book. With little effort he found what he was looking for: Milady's description, and the scene that talked about her mark and her role as Richelieu's spy. Were Les Fleurs du Mal common knowledge in the 19th century, or what? He was distracted by the majestic entrance of Svetlana Snape, carrying a few rolls of parchment and a thin leather bag with her. Sitting in the area farthest from the Restricted Section, she set down to work in a drawing she had left half- done, ignoring the hushed whispers coming from the students, or Madam Pince's inquiring stare. With a start, Harry noticed he was criminally late for Quidditch practice, and ran off, giving a last over-the-shoulder look to the impassive woman sitting under the light of one of the tall windows.  
Svetlana was angry; she was trying to calm herself down, immersing her mind in the detailed drawing of a Chinese Fireball, but she still remembered the conversation she had had the day before with her husband, and she had the sudden urge to smash something to bits. Refraining the violent itch, like every lady of good family should, she looked over to where the Potter boy had been trying to burn a lightning-shaped hole into her forehead; he was gone now, fortunately, but he had left an ancient-looking book on the table, its gold-rimmed pages glistening temptingly in the sun. Wondering what the annoying young man could have been reading, Svetlana summoned the volume to her table, still open where Harry had left it. Her blue eyes widened considerable when she saw what was written there, and she felt rivulets of cold sweat running down her straight back.  
  
//They can't know// she reasoned, trying to stop the rush of adrenaline crashing through her veins. No-one could know: there weren't any clues, any loose knots to tie her to Milady. The tattoo on her shoulder could be dismissed as a simple coincidence, after all, by none it was known that it was the only symbol given and received by the members of Les Fleurs du Mal. //Not the only thing they've given me, though... though I would have never resorted to it simply as a way to earn money... it'd be lowly of me to do so! It was a way to distract myself from my self-pity, to spend my time in some other way than looking after Serguei, to avoid wasting everything I had learned at Beauxbottoms.. and who am I fooling? It was a way to prove to the world, and to Severus, that I was worth it//  
  
Svetlana remembered the evening that Lucius had tentatively approached her while Narcissa, Draco and Serguei were giving a stroll round the gardens of Malfoy Manor.  
  
Flashback  
  
"You have a lot of free time in your hands now, don't you, Svetlana?" said Lucius, helping her to her second cup of tea; he took her hand in his and she gave him an inquiring glance, not answering "I mean, Serguei is very independent for a four-year-old and you have trained your house elves very well"  
  
"Yes, I know" she answered blandly, not knowing what he was aiming towards.  
  
"So, are those pretty fingers still as nimble as they used to be? Narcissa told me you were one of the best students of your year" Lucius took hold of each one of Svetlana's fingers in turn and smiled to her; the witch didn't smile in return, feeling there was more to those words than just polite conversation over tea.  
  
"I don't do as much magic as I used to..." admitted Svetlana after a moment "It's not necessary to train anymore"  
  
"It is a pity to throw all that potential to waste" commented the blond wizard, dropping Svetlana's hand and watching the return of his wife through the garden "More tea?"  
  
Two months later, Svetlana was invited to a dinner-party in the Malfoy state. She had attended gladly, eager to alternate with the best society again and be showered with Lucius' compliments. During the cocktail that followed the meal, she had found herself paired with an elegant wizard, about forty-years old, sporting one of the most dangerous smiles Svetlana had ever seen, and she was Severus' wife after all. The wizard, called Raymond Le Carré, had a charming conversation, and he managed to keep Svetlana amused until a walk round the gardens was proposed by the hosts. Strolling around the flowering shrubs, under the mellow summer night- breeze, he began to engage her into a more serious conversation, which ended up with him towering over her, all shadow of a smile gone.  
  
"Svetlana, we can offer you the chance of a lifetime. We can give you more than you could wish for, and not only in terms of money. Do you want to buy yourself a diamond choker like the one Patricia Parkinson was wearing today? Do you want to indulge your son's fancies? Do you want to prove yourself to the world, or should I say, to a certain Potions Master in particular?"  
  
"How do you know about Severus?" asked Svetlana, blushing in the midst of panic "He's out of my life now, for ever..."  
  
"Wouldn't you just love to see his face if he sees you again, rich, beautiful, self-assured, not needing him? You can make him regret the day he left you, Svetlana. And besides, wouldn't it be a pity to abandon all those skills you worked so hard at achieving? Remember how you were first in your class in DADA, first in Charms, first in Potions. You are an admirable witch, Svetlana, and we need you"  
  
"Who's *we*?" she asked, feeling the temptation growing inside of her ambitious self.  
  
"I can't tell you that yet, Svetlana" Raymond seemed almost sorry, his charming façade back in place.  
  
"I don't want to have anything to do with the Dark Arts; I had more than enough seeing my friends die as Death Eaters..."  
  
"We're above that, Svetlana. There is no right or wrong for us, there's only power" Raymond was a very persuasive person, and this particular prey wasn't putting up much of a resistance.  
  
End flashback  
  
Svetlana shook her head to dismiss those old memories. It had been a long time ago, that conversation. Afterwards came the training, the extenuating, cruelly efficient training, using an illegal Time-Turner to avoid Serguei noticing her absences, and discovering more about the Dark Arts than many of her old school-friends that had turned into fully-fledged Death Eaters; she had learnt criminal curses that would have her in Azkaban before she could utter a protest, she had practised the Unforgivables until she could do them in her sleep, she had brewed poisons, learnt martial arts and other physical defences, and even trained with Muggle weapons. When she had become but a vague resemblance of her former timid self, she had sworn loyalty and secrecy, and received the tattoo from the hands of the leader of Les Fleurs (she knew his name, but she always referred to him as 'The Old Man of the Mountain' in a reference to a somehow misguiding Muggle classic). And then came the missions, twelve up to date, each leaving a trail of dead bodies and another star in her shoulder.  
  
She picked up the drawing she had finished while thinking, and started towards the dungeon to pick up Siena. She wasn't afraid anymore. Les Fleurs took many precautions to avoid getting its members caught and tried, and she had been well trained to that respect: resistance to Veritaserum had come after drinking it non-stop for six months; the pain of the Cruciatus had been inflicted upon her enough times to consider it an old-friend, and, if all else should fail, there was one final precaution that wouldn't... the noise of a group of Hufflepuff students chattering noisily distracted her from her thoughts and spurred her to silence them with a glare. It worked, and Svetlana continued her way in a calmer state, convinced that the Potter boy wouldn't be a problem.  
"Don't walk away from me like that" requested Snape as Svetlana prepared herself to leave after dinner; she had left Siena in bed, tidied her desk in discordance to the clutter of notes and parchments over her husband's table, and was now just in front of her bedroom door, hand on the handle.  
  
"Excuse me?" she asked, with the tone she might have used for an insolent sales-clerk.  
  
"I said: 'Don't walk away from me like that'" repeated the Potions Master, giving a stern look to the witch sharing his living-quarters.  
  
"I heard what you said" she answered over her shoulder "From where has that strange idea come to your mind"  
  
"Which one? To ask you to stay here, or to think you might have been avoiding my presence?" Snape was not a man to be easily deterred, not even by his wife.  
  
"Both"  
  
"Svetlana, stop it. It isn't making this any easier" To Hell with the thought of having a polite conversation over tea; someday they would run out of meaningful conversations to have //And then what?// thought Snape, dismissing the thought quickly.  
  
"Must I assume you find my attitude irritating? If that should be the case, I would be more than happy to request another set of living quarters from Professor Dumbledore; after all, I don't see why we should continue to intrude in your life, when you have made it so clear you want us out"  
  
"Svetlana!" Chastising look, lost in the stone wall those blue eyes held.  
  
"I am sure Hogwarts holds another habitable room which is not within the perimeter of your beloved dungeons, and where Siena and I might make our residence without fearing our every step will be an annoyance to some" Where on Earth had she come up with such an elaborate language? It almost resembled Snape's when he was telling off some Gryffindors.  
  
"Is that what you want? For me to throw you out, so you can play the part of the helpless victim once again?!" Snape lost all memory that it had all started out as an attempt to make polite chit-chat.  
  
"I never played the part; I once *was* a helpless victim and, believe me, I never will repeat the experience" Svetlana was holding her own well; maybe her right foot was tapping nervously on the carpet a bit too much, and her lower lip carried the danger of being bruised from where she was biting into it, but that was nothing compared to Severus' flared nostrils, blazing eyes and fisted hands.  
  
"I said I'm sorry" he spat through clenched teeth. The expected reply came out a nanosecond after the question had been uttered.  
  
"Do you think it's enough?"  
  
"I'm making an effort here, Svetlana, for both our sakes, and the children's'"  
  
"Maybe the effort is showing too much" she shrugged, looking away, almost longingly, to the door she was wanting to cross; there were words that needed to be said before that, though.  
  
"At least I'm making an effort, unlike some"  
  
"If that is an insinuation that you have *ever* found me uncooperative, Severus Snape, you are going to pay dearly for it" It certainly took a very well-trained mercenary to stand up and intimidate the Hogwarts Potions master with such cool as Mrs Snape had.  
  
Snape seemed aware of the incongruous attitude of his wife, but the shock of him being threatened by some other than the two most powerful wizards in existence (Dumbledore and Voldemort were the only ones who had dared raised their voices to an angry Snape and lived to tell the tale) left him speechless and open-mouthed while he digested the shock. He had expected a grown woman, maybe even a confident one, although there was nothing in the Svetlana he remembered to indicate it, but not this fearless stranger who was staring him down in his own living-room.  
  
Svetlana almost allowed herself a small congratulatory smile as a rich voiced replayed some words into her head //'Wouldn't you just love to see his face if he sees you again, rich, beautiful, self-assured, not needing him? You can make him regret the day he left you, Svetlana.'//  
  
"I didn't mean that" Snape found himself saying, much against his will.  
  
"I thought so" answered Svetlana blandly, knowing she couldn't push the proud Slytherin much further.  
  
"What the Hell are you playing at, Svetlana?" asked an exasperated Severus, letting himself fall into his armchair.  
  
"I'm playing your part, and you don't seem to be enjoying playing mine... I wonder why that is?" This was the time Svetlana had been waiting for, and she could already taste triumph as her husband's blank face turned to her.  
  
"My part?" he asked unbelievingly, eyes remote as memories started pouring down on him.  
  
Flashback  
  
Svetlana, lower lip trembling, watching as he strode by without sparing her a glance the morning after their wedding.  
  
Svetlana, trying to tell him something, her soft voice drowned by the noise of the door slammed shut behind him as he exited the room, three months after the marriage.  
  
Svetlana, cowering behind a coffee-table as he snarled down to her, his sarcastic remarks eating through her brave façade like acid through parchment, when she had told him she was pregnant.  
  
Svetlana looking at him in fear, anger and longing as he told her he was leaving, not to come back again.  
  
End flashback  
  
"Playing my part" repeated Severus, a grimace wanting to be a smirk on his face. Svetlana looked at him and the content smile she was hiding showed through slightly: this was where she wanted him, defeated, guilty, feeling what she had felt all those times. "Where *did* you learn to play my part, Svetlana?"  
  
"Life can teach you many things if you look for them" A cryptic and melodramatic answer, she knew, but it wasn't as if she could confess any of her activities to her husband.  
  
"Life can teach you to play the part of a heartless bastard only if you ask for it" countered Snape, feeling on shaky territory.  
  
"Even a weak-willed and timid creature like me can learn that, given enough time, and twelve years is just it" Svetlana stood by her doorway, her tone hard and cold as she faced Snape, who had stood up again.  
  
"Will you stop blaming me for every misfortune to happen in your life?!" he snarled, his patience wearing thin.  
  
"Why should I take the blame for what you did?" She was still speaking in a soft, dangerous tone.  
  
"Stop lying to yourself! If you wanted to change, fine, but face the consequences of your actions..."  
  
"Funny you should tell me that" she spat, giving a well-measured step towards him "You, who ran away from his responsibilities, who hid from the consequences of his actions for as long as life allowed him to. You, who were cowardly enough to avoid confrontation with my father, and chose to marry me instead... did you stay to watch what happened afterwards, or did you rather run to hide in this filthy dungeons, where you've become the shadow of a human being?"  
  
"Don't start with the personal insults now, Svetlana" warned Severus, knowing he was bound to lose in that territory "I could as well ask you what you didn't want to tell me the other night, the origins of the wealth you seem so fond in showing off. Or how come that when I went back to you that night, you seemed to have learnt how to kiss all of a sudden..."  
  
That was too much, and both knew it. Pale with rage, Svetlana reached for her wand, but stopped mid-movement when she noticed that the door to Siena's bedroom door was slightly open, and a pair of bright blue eyes were peering through. Seeing that she had been caught, the little girl pushed the door ajar and looked, with tear-brimmed eyes, at both her parents.  
  
"Siena!" said Svetlana, putting down her wand, too late. The little girl gave her mother a reproachful look and the witch had to look to the floor; Severus was already petrified, both remembering what he had said and how his daughter had looked at him. After a tense moment, Svetlana recovered her voice, albeit soft and apologetic "Let's go back to bed, Siena. I'm sorry, baby; we didn't mean to wake you..."  
  
"No sleep!" protested Siena, crossing her tiny arms over her nightshirt. "You stop fighting!" That was how Svetlana used to tell both her children off all the time, and she smiled bitterly at the irony.  
  
"Come on: to bed, Siena. We're sorry, but that doesn't meant you'll get to be up till midnight" Svetlana went into the little girl's bedroom, picked her up and put her to sleep. With a hesitant look between both doors in the room, she chose the one to the right and closed it behind her, avoiding any further discussion with Severus as she locked herself in her bedroom.  
  
----------------------- A/N: Who would have thought she was such a coward? Hiding from Sevvie? ::tsk, tsk, tsk::... Did you like? ::Hopeful look:: 


	9. Things are never easy around here

A/N: Well, another Thursday, another update... I made it on time again!!! ::congratulates herself:: This is a bit of a background chapter, clearing out a few things, and setting everything ready for later developments... it's not very exciting, but just wait a couple of chapters or so!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter characters, you already know that, and I'm not making any profit out of this, unless you count as a profit the tingly feeling I get when I read your reviews...  
  
Rating: PG-13 just to be on the safe side (I don't think people make much of the rating anyway...)  
FAMILY MATTERS  
  
PART IX  
  
Svetlana slept uneasily that night: her argument with Severus, the surprisingly accurate discovery made by Harry Potter and, above all, Siena's watery look seeing her parents argue, all conspired to rob her of her sleep.  
  
What Siena had seen, what Serguei suspected, that was what both Severus and her wanted to avoid, him by leaving them, she by never going back to him, and both failing. Svetlana knew the Hell of living in a dysfunctional family, and she suspected Severus did as well, and she was ready to sacrifice many things to spare her children that particular experience. But it seemed as if it was too much for them to try and keep their tempers in check; looking back on her life, Svetlana was sure she had lost her control more time during her too-brief life with Severus that in the almost thirty years she had lived without him.  
  
Three doors away, Severus' thoughts were going exactly the same way, although he wasn't as far into the Swamps of Denial as his wife, and he could admit that he didn't *want* Svetlana and the children out of his life. What was more, he was feeling so guilty by the scene he had just taken part in, that he was ready to acknowledge that Svetlana hadn't been as forgotten as she though she had been during those years they had lived apart. In fact, he had written and burnt many letters asking for forgiveness and the return of the family he had lost //Lost?! Thrown away, more like//. Forcing himself to sleep, Severus decided to lay off the *talks* for a while, to see if things calmed down a bit.  
"Come *on*, mother, they won't bite you" insisted Serguei, giving his mother an stern look.  
  
"I'd like to see them try, with you defending me" she answered, half- mocking, half-serious. He huffed at her, and Svetlana condescended with a smile "Fine, take me to your leaders"  
  
"To my leaders?! They wish!" Serguei started walking down towards the dungeons, on the first Monday afternoon of the term that announced the upcoming winter. His steps, and his mother's, echoed sinisterly in the damp and dark corridors, but he seemed unaware of the Gothic mood. Svetlana ignored it as well, glad to have an excuse to continue hiding from her husband, which she had managed to do during most of the day, with his help.  
  
Soon they reached the entrance to the Slytherin common room, and Svetlana wondered once again if it was a wise decision. Dumbledore, being the eerily understanding wizard he was, had assembled her, Mandy McGonagall, the many Sprouts, Valerie Sinistra and Etienne Marceau, to tell them that they, as the relatives of the four Heads of House, while not expected to take an official role in the running of the school, were allowed to give 'moral support'. When asked exactly what he meant, he laid back in his chair and smiled, with a twinkle in his blue eyes: "Help with homework, prepare the Quidditch team, give advice, motherly or not, and generally, be the human side of the Head of House". Svetlana had the nasty inkling that the old wizard was looking specially at her when he had said this, but she had smiled anyhow, and after classes she had asked Serguei to take her to his common room.  
  
"Runespoor" said Serguei to a blank wall, which slid open. Svetlana had the memory of the night she had followed Severus into the same empty room very present, but it was dismissed when she saw the many heads that turned to see her from the green armchairs. There were at least forty Slytherins assembled, almost the full house, all looking expectantly at her.  
  
"Svetlana, Mrs Snape, how nice to see you!" exclaimed Draco, gliding up to her from his special place next to the fireplace "Please, take a seat."  
  
"Thanks, Draco. Would you be so kind to gather all your house-mates here, please? I need to make an announcement" She was going to do this right, or se wasn't going to do it; anyway, she doubted Severus would like it too much. //Since when are you back to caring about what he likes?//  
  
The Head Boy hurried off to obey her command, and the remaining students started to take places from where they could see Svetlana. With a smile, she signalled Serguei to go and join his friends and impassively waited until all the Slytherins were assembled before her.  
  
"Good afternoon, Slytherins" she started, with the best English accent she could manage "I'm Mrs Svetlana Snape, as you probably know by now. I had a talk with Headmaster Dumbledore this morning" Her cold blue eyes quickly smothered all the mutinous murmurs that the name raised, and she continued "and he kindly informed me of a Hogwarts tradition that states that the relatives of the Heads of House have a vital role in the running of the House. I haven't been able to take upon my duties until now, but I fully intend to make up for lost time. My job will be to take care of you in the academic and non-academic activities that your Head of House doesn't have the time or patience to look after: Quidditch, homework, personal problems, matters that affect the House as a whole, or you as individuals"  
  
An excited chit-chat broke amongst the Slytherins, not used to have someone looking after them. A smirk threatened to break through Svetlana's façade, but she wasn't done yet.  
  
"Don't get excited, though" she said in a very low voice that still had the power to silence the students. "I am no Mother Hen, and I don't intend to become one. I will not attend you if you are going to ask me how to get rid of dimples, or if *that* boy will ever invite you to the Yule Ball. Homework I will look after; Quidditch I will leave in the capable hands of Mr Draco Malfoy; personal matters, of importance, can also be consulted with me, although I don't promise anything else than a receptive ear." Svetlana looked around her, pleased to note that her speech was being listened to attentively. "Now, can someone here tell me when was the last time Slytherin won the House Championship, or the Quidditch Cup?"  
  
An uncomfortable silence followed the question, until Blaise Zabini, the seventh-year boy, answered from his place in a corner.  
  
"Seven years losing the House Championship to Gryffindor, five years losing the Quidditch Cup" answered the dark haired boy with a twisted smirk. Another murmur broke out between the Slytherins, and an impulsive third- year expressed the general feeling.  
  
"It's not our fault! The Headmaster favours Gryffindors and Potter over everything. The Championship has been stolen from us many times, it's simply not fair!" Xander Nott finished his little lecture and received the whispered agreement of his house-mates.  
  
"Does that mean that Slytherin cannot worm its way out of the Headmaster's jade tricks? Are Dumbledore and Potter being too much for Salazar Slytherin's House?" asked Svetlana mockingly; the murmurs became more incensed and angry, and even Serguei gave her a doubtful look. "I'm proud to belong to the House of Salazar Slytherin and other famous wizards and witches of more recent fame," she wasn't going to say Voldemort's name yet, but she kept it as a bait "but I am appalled of belonging to a house which has lost the House Championship to Gryffindor for seven years running, and whose members cannot pull the simplest of pranks without being caught and punished. Where is the cunning, where is the adroitness? It seems that I will have to help you with that as well..."  
  
A dry cough resounded through the dungeon, and everyone turned to see Severus Snape standing close to the entrance, his black robes merging with the shadows behind him, his disapproving and sallow face apparently floating on thin air. Svetlana bit her lower lip, straightened her back and tried to look as if she hadn't been startled by the sudden appearance of her husband.  
  
"Mr Malfoy, I need to have a word with you, *now*" said the Potions Master, not waiting for an answer but turning on his heel and leaving, closely followed by the Head Boy. Svetlana quietly let out the breath she had been holding, and turned back to her audience.  
  
"Which year has the most problems with an assignment?" The first-years raised their hands tentatively, saying something about a History of Magic essay which no-one knew what it was about. "Gather round here, all of the first-years; the rest of you can go off to your business, and come back if you need something, after I'm done with this"  
In the Potions classroom, Snape was having a hard time trying to hide his discomfort to the perceptive Death-Eater-in-training who was standing dutifully in front of him. It was a nasty surprise to go into what he considered his domain, to soothe his nerves with a small lecture, and find Svetlana comfortably settled there, surrounded by *his* students, giving them the speech he had been wanting to deliver for years, being looked at with the respect Slytherins only granted one of their own.  
  
"You needed me, sir?" asked Draco curiously; he had a good idea of where Severus stood with his wife, but he was discreet enough to feign ignorance and thence earn the appreciation that gave him so many good grades in Potions.  
  
"What was that circus in the common room, Mr Malfoy?" asked Snape, deciding to be brutal "I don't remember authorising it."  
  
"It was by orders of the Headmaster, I think" replied the youngest Malfoy, hiding a smile "Apparently Mrs Snape was advised to play a more active role in the management of the House, along with all the relatives of the Heads of House, and she was just introducing us to it..."  
  
"The Headmaster ordered it, you said?" asked Severus between gritted teeth: he was going to kill Albus for this, no doubt about it.  
  
"That's what *she* said" Draco wasn't going to take the blame for anyone, not even for Svetlana.  
  
"Very well, Mr Malfoy, you are dismissed" Draco left, giving a last look over his shoulder to the fuming Professor, and closed the door softly behind him.  
  
If Severus Snape was almost family to Draco, Svetlana Snape wasn't a stranger either. Lucius and Narcissa had taken to inviting her to Malfoy Manor quite often after the birth of Serguei, and Draco had learnt to look forward to her visits since he was six-years-old, wide-eyed and captivated by the young woman's timid smile. As he grew older, and she grew out of her shy self and into the formidable woman she was now, they began to develop a kind of camaraderie, based on half-smiles during Lucius' never-ending discourses, apparently casual winks when Narcissa wasn't looking, or a kiss on the cheek that ended up rather lower than originally intended. During his insane moments just before going to sleep, Draco often wondered if Svetlana was really flirting with him, but when he was awake and conscious of the implications that would have (for starters, she was Snape's wife, and she had a son going to school with him, for Merlin's sake!), he passed it off as nothing more than familiarity towards a child she knew since very young.  
Harry closed the gold-rimmed pages of the antique edition of 'The Three Musketeers' he had been reading, and looked over to where Mandy McGonagall was trying her best to referee one of those far-too-frequent rows between Hermione and Ron. The whole House, tired of hearing them argue day and day out, had jumped at the chance when Mandy had offered personal counselling.  
  
Looking away from his best friends, and onto the book at his lap, The Boy Who Lived asked himself in quiet desperation if there was something that could be done against the latest danger uncovered by the Order. According to the book, and Harry had no reason to believe otherwise, Buckingham had been one of the powerful men of his time, if the not the most powerful, and yet a member of Les Fleurs had reached him and caused his death in the strict deadline given. And he, Harry Potter, was probably their next target. How long would it be until they infiltrated Hogwarts, if they hadn't done so already, and finished him off? They could even make it look like an accident, if they were as efficient as Dumbledore thought they were. Even the old wizard seemed powerless against the silent organisation...  
  
'Those who work with them will never admit it, those who work against them rarely live to tell the tale': he certainly fit in the second category, so did Mad-Eye Moody and Harry still remembered the detailed description that The Daily Prophet had given about his death.  
  
============================================================= Murder of an ex-Auror. Dark Mark not sighted. Mad-Eye Moody had foreseen his own murder.  
  
Last night, at about mid-night, the house of ex-Auror and retired Ministry official Alastor Moody was attacked, and his only occupant murdered, in what no doubt the public opinion will label another Dark attack, even with the disagreement of the Ministry: "We are reviewing all options, but the Dark Mark hasn't been sighted, and the crime doesn't present the characteristics of a Death Eater attack", informed a very tense Ministry official at the scene of the murder. Apparently, the house was undisturbed, the security wards hadn't been set off, or removed, and all Dark sensors were quiet when Aurors went to check on their old colleague, alarmed for his absence at various important meetings in which he still was required. The body was found in the dormitory, dressed in a night-shirt and sleepers; according to the medi- wizard who was in charge of the autopsy, Moody had been murdered using the Killing Curse, and completely by surprise. It's that last detail what doesn't seem to fit in the puzzle. All who knew Moody, including his pupils at Hogwarts, knew of his admirable reflexes, his magical-eye, and his motto: "Constant vigilance!". Let's not forget that the house had some of the most complicated safety wards (Gringotts' curse-breakers had to work on them for several hours before the Aurors could be let in), powerful Dark Magic detectors that didn't register anything at all, and several well-trained familiars that apparently didn't put up a fight. We will remember Alastor Mad-Eye Moody as an example to follow on the fight against He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, since his proverbial battles against Death Eaters before the first disappearance of the Dark Lord, until his last years spent training his successors. ============================================================  
  
Harry tiredly rubbed the bridge of his nose under his glasses, and turned to the reconciling Hermione and Ron, who were going off somewhere to celebrate their new-found harmony. Mandy McGonagall followed them out with her warm brown eyes, and then went to sit in the armchair next to Harry's.  
  
"Is there something you want to talk about, dear?" 


	10. Everybody needs a hot chocolate sometime

Disclaimer: as you have probably guessed by now, I am not JK Rowling, and the HarryPotter-verse does not belong to me (::thank goodness!:: I hear you say); I am using the characters and settings for my pleasure, and hopefully for yours, and I certainly don't deserve to be sued.  
  
Summary: In Harry's seventh year, Voldemort issues a threat to the families of the Hogwarts staff, and they are forced to seek refuge in the school. This uncomfortable situation will allow us some insight into the family life of everybody's favourite Potions Master.  
  
A/N: I know this chapter came a bit late (it was supposed to be here yesterday) but I was so ill last night I couldn't even crawl to the computer... I'm sorry! And I am *so* flattered by your reviews!!!! Really, you don't know how happy they make me!!! Thanks and a thousand kisses!!!!  
  
Rating: PG or PG-13, just to be on the safe side.  
  
Review this story as you would like yours to be reviewed! (I hope that will take all flames off my back; if it doesn't, I'll use them to save on the electricity bill)  
  
FAMILY MATTERS  
  
PART X  
  
"Is there something you want to talk about, dear?" asked Mandy McGonagall from her place next to Harry. The boy looked at her concerned brown eyes in surprise, and nodded negatively, wondering from where had that, otherwise accurate, idea come from "While arguing, your friends said that they were very worried about you, and I thought you might want to tell me something"  
  
"No, ma'am, everything is fine" he sounded false even to his own ears, but the old witch didn't press the issue any further.  
  
"Very well. You know where my quarters are, if you ever need me, or just want to stop by for a mug of hot cocoa and cookies" She gave him a warm smile and wandered off to where Neville was giving her a half-terrified, half-hopeful glance.  
  
Harry filed away the offer for a rainy night, thinking that a mug of hot cocoa and a pleasant conversation could take his mind off many things. Mandy's quarters were much closer than the kitchens, and he could also do a favour to the old witch, who seemed quite deprived of polite company, seeing that she spoke to anything with at least one working ear. Remembering the shortest way to Mandy's quarters reminded Harry of who had taken him there in his last visit.  
  
Svetlana Snape. Since the first time Harry had seen her, the 1st of September in Platform 9¾, until the last time he had stared at her in the Library just before Quidditch practice, the woman had intrigued him for a reason he couldn't quite pinpoint. Maybe it was the fact that she was attractive, her age and cold demeanour considered, or the fact that she had married the man who used to feature in Harry's nightmares when he was younger, or the fact that she didn't seem as interested in him as most of the teachers' relatives. Other than the cold inquiring glance she had shot him in Professor McGonagall's quarters, Svetlana Snape appeared quite unconcerned by him and Harry had to admit that it was a refreshing change from the overwhelming attention (positive or negative) he got from almost everyone else in the school, her husband and the Slytherins included. //That's a thought... I wonder if she's playing Mandy's role in the dungeons...//  
"... When the main body of the Goblin army saw that both his flanks had been defeated and the communication lines with the trolls were about be to intercepted, like you can see in this map, it retreated towards the Himalayas, burning and destroying everything in its path. The general-in- command of the Goblins divided his troops in several manageable groups, and sent them in their separate ways to hide in the mountains, thus ending the First Goblin Rebellion. Any questions?" The first years Slytherins, who were still maddeningly taking notes, didn't have time to answer "Very well, I hope an A is the least you'll get in this essay" Svetlana stood up and walked towards a group of fourth years who were practicing the Summoning Charm with their Transfiguration textbooks "Here, let me show you" She took the hand of Louis Lestrange and guided it through the air in the flick, twirl and wave he had been unsuccessfully trying to reproduce "Flick as if there were a fly in the tip if your wand; twirl it like if you wanted to draw an S in thin air, and wave it saying good-bye to Professor Flitwick. Don't forget the pronunciation: 'Accio!'. Now try for yourself"  
  
The boy did, resulting in the book flying shakily through the air, knocking into almost anything that crossed his path and falling with a 'thump!' at Svetlana's feet.  
  
"It's only a matter of practice now" she said encouragingly, already moving forward towards Pansy Parkinson, who had her head buried in the Advanced Potions textbook, her face scrunched up in a gesture of despair. "First of all, Miss Parkinson, refrain from making such faces while in the presence of others" said the older witch severely, making Pansy jump in surprise.  
  
"Sorry, Mrs Snape, I didn't see you" answered the seventh-year girl, smoothing her hair and adopting a more dignified posture than the one she had before.  
  
"When you look like the promising young lady you are, you can try remembering that Professor Snape is not very likely to give you a D- in your exam" continued Svetlana, sitting down daintily, and leafing through Pansy's notes. "As soon as your nerves are soothed by the reassurance that you will get an acceptable grade, whether you work for it or not, you can start telling me what the test is about, and what you don't understand"  
  
"It's not about the test, Mrs Snape, I think I've got it under control" answered Pansy, shutting the heavy Potions volume.  
  
"Do you want to tell me why was it then that you decided to resemble the Tragedy Mask, or should I back off?" Svetlana's tone was still cold, although not unkind, and Pansy gave her an appraising look; just when she was opening her mouth to speak, Draco Malfoy re-entered the common room, and Pansy closed her mouth without making any sound "I see" commented Svetlana following the girl's eyes. "I'll talk to you some other time, then"  
There was no getting away from it now. Svetlana had to go back to her quarters, even if it was simply to put Siena to bed. She might have been able top spend the whole day outside Severus Snape's range of influence but she couldn't avoid it any longer. Checking a sigh, she turned the doorknob and whispered the password; the door swung open, and Svetlana, with the heavy bundle of her asleep daughter in her arms, entered the room. At the very least, she expected to be received with a furious frown and the promise of yet another serious talk (in her eyes, her intrusion into the Slytherin territory, although authorised, was still remarkably distasteful and accounted for nothing less than an aggression), but she was pleasantly surprised by the image of a relaxed Severus reading in front of a fire, turning a neutral expression towards her when she entered.  
  
The atmosphere of the room didn't seem to hold the unspoken words that had been hanging from the air when Svetlana had cowardly run from their argument the night before. Wondering to what this phenomenon could be owed, but thanking it nonetheless, Svetlana changed Siena, put her into bed, and went into the living room again, to avoid appearing as if she was hiding. Severus once again looked up from his reading and regarded her neutrally.  
  
"Good night" said Svetlana softly, turning towards her door; the dreaded interruption came.  
  
"Serguei had a problem today, apparently" commented Snape, putting down his book.  
  
"What was it? He didn't tell me anything this afternoon..." Svetlana stopped, preferring not to remind the Potions Master of what she had being doing near their son.  
  
"After dinner, just a few minutes ago, there was another Gryffindor- Slytherin corridor fight. It seems that a Gryffindor second-year, a Philip Creevy, was hit by a hex that puffed up his ears until they resembled those of an elephant" Even Snape was having trouble concealing the amusement in his voice, and Svetlana didn't bother hiding her grin.  
  
"And Serguei did that?" she asked, her voice ringing with mirth.  
  
"He denied any knowledge of the hex, obviously, and the Headmaster thought it better if instead of giving him a detention, I should notify his parents" Svetlana was grinning openly now, and Severus didn't resist asking the question "Did you teach him that? Unofficially, of course"  
  
"Unofficially? Yes, I did... 'Curses and Counter-Curses' was a present for his ninth birthday, and he has been dying to practice since then" Svetlana smiled a bit more, and risked another comment. "I hope it won't get him into trouble..."  
  
"No more than the average Slytherin..." answered Snape cryptically; another fact made a 'click!' in his head, and he kept the conversation going with another question "When did Serguei get his wand?"  
  
"For his ninth birthday as well" replied Svetlana; her tone had lost its cheerfulness when she remembered that even *her* parents knew about her wand "Mahogany, ten-and-a-half inches, a sphinx's tail-hair"  
  
"Why so early?"  
  
"My parents bought me my wand when I was nine as well... besides, I thought it was better to give him a little training before school; I hope I didn't do anything wrong" Severus was frowning, and that was never a good sign, but he shook his head and dismissed the comment.  
  
"Not at all; it was a very good idea, actually" The Potions Master picked up his book again, and Svetlana took the subtle hint.  
  
"Good night" She heard her husband's reply when she was already leaning against a bed-post in her bedroom, grinding her teeth and praying that the sudden pain on her shoulder was nothing more than a fungus produced by the damp climate of the dungeons. She turned to look, and swore under her breath //No such luck, girl! The fleur-de-lis is burning and the thirteenth star is starting to appear... where will they send me this time, and how on Earth am I going to explain it to Severus?!//  
"Draco!" called Svetlana, running down a corridor in search of the Head Boy, more than a week after her shoulder had burnt in warning; he turned and waited for her, surprised to see her indulging in such an 'undignified' activity. She stopped shortly before arriving at his side, her cheeks rosy from the exercise and looking younger than ever with her hair tied back in a simple ponytail. Draco Malfoy had to clear his throat before answering.  
  
"Svetlana, how nice to see you!" she smiled in response, and Draco felt his voice was going to fail him again. "Is there something you need?"  
  
"Oh, so I can't call after you anymore without having an excuse made up?!" asked Mrs Snape with exaggerated surprise "My apologies, Mr Malfoy, I realise your schedule must be very busy... hopefully you can find a gap for me in the next five years or so, and then..."  
  
"That's not what meant, Svetlana, I'm sorry... I just thought it was something urgent, the way you were running like a Hell Hound behind me" answered the seventh-year, feeling more at ease with the conversation.  
  
"It is very urgent" insisted Svetlana, her words contradicted by her playful smile "I had to see you again, after all, it's not as if I see you every meal at the Great Hall"  
  
"It's not enough, is it?" asked Draco, biting his lip when he realised the question had been completely devoid of any sarcasm; to make up for the blunder, he changed the topic, in what he hoped was a smooth move "So, are you going to train this year's Slytherin athletics team?" //Real smooth, Draco, as smooth as the touch of a Blast-Ended Skrewt//  
  
"I will leave all those manly matters into your capable hands, and dedicate myself to provide an attentive ear to those youngsters under my care, like a good wife should" Without her mocking tone, one could very well think that Svetlana Snape had become an activist of the Good Wife movement paraded by some pure-blood women such as Patricia Parkinson, Deborah Goyle and Marguerite Crabbe. "Now, but seriously, I did have a question to ask you... do you know where Narcissa is going this Christmas? I assume your father will be staying, like he does every year."  
  
"Yes, Father has his work cut out trying to put some order into the Ministry: Minister Fudge can't blow his nose without my father telling him so... but Mother is going to France, to the villa we have in Saint-Tropez. Maybe you would like to join her?" Draco was both observant and intuitive, and Svetlana awarded him another dazzling smile.  
  
"Maybe" admitted the witch, changing her smile to a melancholic look "It depends on how things are going in the dungeons when the holidays arrive; I'm sure you'll understand..."  
  
"Of course" said Draco, arching one eyebrow in sympathetic understanding, and placing what he hoped was a comforting hand on Svetlana's arm. After a few other inconsequential remarks, Svetlana left and Draco was left with the feeling that it was too hot in the dungeons as he went to write an owl to his mother. His hand still tingled as he tied the parchment to his eagle- owl, and continued tingling through the night.  
"Harry!" called Hermione; receiving no response, she turned to the red- headed boy besides her friend "Ron, darling, smack Harry in the head, he's doing it again..." Ron raised his eyes from his attempt at a Potions essay and did what his girlfriend told him.  
  
"Ouch!" complained Harry "Ron, what was that for? It's the third time you hit me today!"  
  
"You were doing it again" shrugged Ron, dropping his quill and welcoming the unexpected interruption.  
  
"Doing what again?" asked Harry, nursing his head.  
  
"Staring off into space while your quill left a puddle of ink in what was meant to be a star chart" informed Hermione, pointing to a large ink-stain in the half-written parchment.  
  
"Oh, damn!" said Harry, looking at his spoiled homework "Do you have some of that ink-eraser, Herm? I don't want to write this again..."  
  
"I have some, but I will not give it to you until you tell us what's going on" said the Head Girl firmly, holding the little bottle in her hand.  
  
"There's nothing going on" sighed Harry, rubbing his temples and hoping this conversation wouldn't give him a bigger headache than the one he already had. "I'm just tired, that's all"  
  
"Right, and I'm Pansy Parkinson" said Hermione sarcastically.  
  
"So that's why you're trying to annoy Harry to death!" exclaimed Seamus suddenly, getting up from his place in a nearby armchair "That really explains a lot, doesn't it, Harry?" continued the Irish boy, braving Hermione's angry stare and dragging Harry away with him.  
  
"You can always take some points off them" joked Ron, trying to distract Hermione from her attempt to Petrify Harry and Seamus with a glare.  
  
"You owe me one, mate" said Seamus once both boys were in their dorm, letting go of Harry and falling on his bed.  
  
"Sure I do" agreed Harry, fixing his robes where Seamus had taken hold of them "Thanks, Seamus, I wasn't in the mood for one of Herm's lectures, I really wasn't."  
  
"And I have just the thing I want you to do in repayment!" exclaimed Seamus happily before Harry locked himself in the bathroom; the dark-haired boy groaned.  
  
"I hope is nothing illegal, Imp" said Harry with a half-smile "I'm in enough trouble as it is"  
  
"Well, I could think of some illegal things, like kidnapping Malfoy and using him as you sex-toy..." Harry made a disgusted face "No, actually I was thinking more along the lines of taking up on Mandy McGonagall's offer, and going for a cup of hot cocoa with her"  
  
"What?" asked Harry; he didn't know whether to ask from where had that idea come from, how had Seamus found out about that offer, or why in Hell did he know that was just what Harry wanted to do.  
  
"You heard me" insisted Seamus, bouncing up and down in his bed "You slip past Hermione and Ron, take the second corridor to the right as you go to the Great Hall, knock on the fourth painting and ask for a cup of cocoa" Harry was about to ask Seamus how he had such detailed information on the teachers' living arrangements, but one look at his grinning face told him it wouldn't be any use. "Just go, mate" said Seamus with a strangely soft tone "I know you need it"  
  
"Very well" said Harry with a smile; he reached for his cloak and went over to the door "Thanks, Imp"  
  
"Any time, Harry" 


	11. Candy shops can be dangerous things

A/N: this isn't my very best chapter, it isn't the longest either, and it feels quite angsty, but I'm preparing things for what's to come. From next chapter onwards things are getting very dark, very angsty and then going downhill from there (I'm even thinking about changing the rating)... I thought I'd warn you for upcoming character death, gore, violent scenes, suicidal themes and other angsty stuff; I hope you'll stick to the story...  
  
IvyCrane: I don't know why Harry calls Seamus 'Imp'... I just thought it was a cute nickname when I saw it in a couple of other fics!  
  
huldufolknr1: you liked the way Draco is feeling? Good, I thought it would squick some people, as Svetlana is much older than him...  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters invented by JK Rowling. I don't own the tiny, eenie-meenie quote out of the Robbie Williams song, "Come undone" either (see if you can spot it!)  
  
Take a minute to read, another to send me a review, and you'll be working to improve you bad karma (specially as my B-Day is on Saturday and I'm no expecting any presents)...  
  
FAMILY MATTERS  
  
PART XI  
Ten minutes after his conversation with Seamus, Harry was sitting in a plush couch, with a big mug of hot chocolate (with whipped cream and marshmallows on top) and a dish of choc-chip cookies by his side. In front of him sat Mandy, knitting and chattering about something or other; she was aware Harry wasn't listening to her, but she considered that if she filled the silence, he wouldn't be forced to come out of his daydream. When she stopped talking to count stitches under her breath, Harry spoke softly.  
  
"I don't want to die, you know?" his green eyes were unfocused and hazy as he looked out of the window. "I mean, everyone thinks that I'm so brave and fearless, but... I'm not afraid of dying, I just don't want to!"  
  
"Nobody wants to die, sweetheart, not even the people who say they do... specially not those" Mandy put aside her knitting and added "It's perfectly natural"  
  
"People think that I wouldn't mind dying for the common good. Ever since my first year, when I faced Voldemort and I threw myself at him, they think that I will sacrifice myself to stop him" Harry gave a wry smile "But I'm not so sure myself... don't you think it's terribly selfish from me?" His anguished eyes turned to Mandy. If she was startled by the question, she certainly didn't show it.  
  
"No, I think it's normal... you're a young man, under no circumstances should you want to die. And if the situation comes where you have to choose between saving your life or defeating You-Know-Who, no-one will have the right to blame you if you choose your own"  
  
"But... I'd understand if they'd hate me for it. After all, I'm just a boy, I'm dispensable, and if I could save the wizarding world, I should, even if it means getting killed" Harry ran his fingers through his hair, making it even more of a mess than it already was.  
  
"Are you worried because you think it's going to happen soon?" asked Mandy, carefully weighing Harry's reaction.  
  
"I don't know if it'll happen tomorrow or in five years, but I *know* it'll come to it" Harry smiled that mirthless smile again "Apparently it is a matter of great importance to have me dead. Not only Voldemort wants it..." Mandy jumped slightly at the mention of the name, but the boy didn't notice. "Sometimes I wish I hadn't survived my parents... everything'd be more simple then..."  
  
"Dear, don't you realise that you have already done more than anyone could expect from you?" asked Mandy, moving to sit next to Harry "You've defeated You-Know-Who three times, more than anyone else, including Professor Dumbledore, could have done. You've played your part already. The Fate of the world doesn't rest on your shoulders alone, it wouldn't be unfair if it did. There are lots of people fighting alongside you; Minerva, for example..."  
  
"I don't want to let them down because I'm too much of a coward to kill Voldemort *and* die trying" insisted Harry, missing again Mandy's discomfort.  
  
"Are you sure you are going to have to do that?" Harry nodded negatively "Then, don't worry about things that have yet to come. If the moment arrives, you'll make the right decision, like you've done so many times... trust me. Dumbledore wouldn't have chosen you for this if he didn't know that you were the right person" Mandy then leaned in and hugged Harry, like Mrs Weasley had done after the Triwizard Championship. The boy relaxed in the motherly embrace, pushing all worries aside and crying freely for the first time in ages; he'd have to buy both Seamus and Mandy a good present for Christmas.  
"Would it pose a problem if I wanted to go to Hogsmeade next weekend?" asked Svetlana to Severus from her place in front of her desk. He looked up from where he had been watching Siena play, and regarded his wife searchingly before answering.  
  
"I don't think so. The students have a Hogsmeade weekend visit, and the highest security wards will be up on the village" Svetlana acknowledged the permission and turned back to whatever she was doing; Severus regarded her back for a moment longer, on the brink of asking her what she wanted to go to Hogsmeade for, but he was enjoying the quiet evening to much to spoil it with another argument.  
  
Svetlana stole a look to her husband once she felt his eyes had returned to Siena, and studied carefully how the fire played with his features, softening the aquiline nose and stern brow and giving some colour to the pale cheeks. After a minute of observation, she turned back to her work, thinking that she had to meet her contact with Les Fleurs next weekend at Honeydukes. Her alibi for the holidays was almost ready: Narcissa had written to Draco, asking him to extend an invitation to Svetlana to spend the holidays with them, and she had promised to attend if her family circumstances allowed it. Truth be told, she was waiting for her contact to tell her what she had to do, when and how.  
  
While her left hand handled the pastels and watercolours, and the piece of parchment she was working on continued being filled with a portrait, Svetlana remembered her conversation with Draco: the courteous request, the elegant arching of a pale eyebrow in response to her hesitation, the smirk on pale pink lips, a certain nervousness from his part, the feeling of recklessness she felt while talking to him, a delicate hand on her arm, leaving a warm sensation that refused to fade... Shaking her head, Svetlana turned to her daughter; she wondered if Siena could bag the prize that was Draco Malfoy, but probably she was too young. Which reminded her that she should start looking for a husband for Siena and a wife for Serguei; the fact that she had been most unhappy in her arranged marriage didn't mean that she didn't consider it a wonderful institution and she was determined to get good matches for her children. Should she ask Severus what he thought of it? She would ask some other time, the evening was occurring too pleasantly to bring up the issue.  
Students swarmed round the small village of Hogsmeade in their first weekend to get out of the school and spend their few sickles in the sweet- and-prank shops, the most awaited event of the month of October, except for Halloween, of course. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny strolled around in the sun, discussing whether to go to The Three Broomsticks for a Butterbeer or to Honeydukes; the argument was getting heated when someone interrupted it.  
  
" 'Arry! 'Ow nice to see you!" said Fleur Delacour, her accent almost completely neutral; she had attended Hogwarts during Harry's fifth year as Potions assistant, and perfected her English besides causing great uproar amongst the boys with her Veela charms. Hogwarts' romantic life had almost come to a complete stop while she was in the school, and now she stood in the pale autumn sun in all her glory, smiling at the Gryffindors "And 'Ermione, Ronald and Virginia"  
  
Ron was quite enthusiastic in his greeting, although the girls weren't quite as such.  
  
"It's nice to see you too, Fleur. Are you coming back to Hogwarts, or are you just here for a visit?" asked Harry, trying not too look much at her; he had discovered that if one avoided eye-contact with Fleur, it was easier to keep one's equanimity.  
  
"I'm just visiting. I was told this was a 'Ogsmeade weekend, and I thought I would come and see you all" explained the girl, who was attracting admiring looks from everyone. "Are you going to 'Oneydukes? I've missed the chocolate..."  
  
"Yes, we were going there precisely" assented Harry, grinning cheekily to Hermione and Ginny, the losing side of the argument.  
  
They exchanged a few inconsequential comments before entering the sweet- shop. Once there, they were divided by the crowd of students making the most of their pocket money. Harry and Ron went over to the 'Novelty' stand, Ginny bought herself some Bertie's Every-Flavour Beans, Hermione went in search of something that might interest her parents, like Toffee Toothpicks, and Fleur navigated towards the busy chocolate section, where Svetlana Snape was helping her daughter choose some treats. The older witch felt a staring presence behind her, but didn't change her demeanour, at least not yet.  
  
"Now, what could we get for Serguei, Siena? He's too serious to ask for anything for himself, but we know he likes candy..."  
  
"I'd suggest some Cockroach Clusters, boys seem to like those" said Fleur, reaching for a box of honeymead-filled chocolates.  
  
"Won't they be too squicky?" asked Svetlana, looking at the price of a pound of Chocolate Frogs.  
  
"You'll find that even the most squicky of things 'ides a certain charm" replied the half-Veela, replacing the box in its place and looking instead at the big bars of pure chocolate. That was the password; Svetlana only had to reply and they would be set.  
  
"A hidden charm, that is your recommendation?" asked Svetlana, finally turning to Fleur; she knew her, she had helped with her training, and she wasn't at all surprised to see her there.  
  
"Or you may find interesting the Marzipan Mice too" said Fleur, before walking to the cashier's with a bar of Honeydukes chocolate. Svetlana finished helping Siena, chose some other sweets for herself and for her son, and went over to the marzipan section, which was almost deserted. Sniffling the wiggly Marzipan Mice, she noticed a small capsule, made of blue glass, between them.  
  
"I wouldn't recommend you those, Svetlana" said Draco, smiling at the witch and waving a greeting at a squealing Siena.  
  
"Yes, they don't look very appealing" confirmed Mrs Snape "but I've found something better" Reaching for her basket, Draco took one of the packages and read.  
  
"A pound of Sugared Rose-Petals?"  
  
"I meant *you*, Draco. Stop being so modest, it doesn't become you" smirked Svetlana, giving her buys to the sales-assistant, and reaching for her purse. Draco followed her after a moment of initial confusion, and even Harry noticed the slight pink tinge on his cheeks as the Slytherin carried Svetlana's bags outside.  
  
Once she was back at Hogwarts and in the safety of her room, Svetlana brought out the capsule she had found between the sweets and kept hidden in a pocket of her sleeve during the remainder of the Hogsmeade excursion. Severus would be attending Fleur's visit, Siena was amusing Mandy and the eldest Flitwicks, Serguei would be in the Library with his class-mates, and Draco would be too busy pondering about the significance of the shower of compliments she had given him; there was no-one who could interrupt her, but still she locked the door, erected wards around the entire section of the dungeons she was in, and drew closed the curtains of her bed.  
  
Once she was satisfied with the absence of possible visitors, she placed the small blue capsule on a cushion and tapped it three times with her wand. The capsule glowed a faint blue and started blinking.  
  
"Code-name: Firefly. Password: hidden charm. Level of authorisation: seventh" The capsule stopped its rapidly-increasing blinking and returned to its original state. Svetlana unclenched her hand from where it was clutching her wand and released a sigh: one word wrong, one syllable without the correct pronunciation, and the message would burn itself before it could be opened. Les Fleurs took no chances with security, and this was the way they had to ensure their agents, if caught, could destroy all incriminating evidence. After a three-minute pause, the capsule showed the faintest of glows again, and Svetlana pressed her left index-finger to it.  
  
"Agent Firefly, you've been summoned for a mission" said a velvety whisper that somehow reminded her of her husband "If you choose to accept it, please give out the password to the Inner Circle" Svetlana remained silent; there was no such password, it was another trap to catch the unwanted hearer and leave him with a burnt message "Entrance allowed. Firefly, your mission, should you choose to accept it, shall develop in a time-frame of six months, beginning the moment this message is over. The location will be the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The methods used will be chosen by yourself, within the parameters given for you category." There weren't such parameters; in her category she could do whatever she chose, as long as she got the job done and cleanly so "The objective will be..."  
  
Three minutes later, all that remained of the message was a sudden flame and a pile of semi-transparent ashes that disintegrated when Svetlana blew upon them. Message received, now she had six months to carry out the still non-existent plan and keep her skin and reputation intact while she was at it. It was difficult, but she had been through much more complicated things, and she had an unwavering faith on her abilities. Now, if only she could set all personal feelings aside...  
Svetlana had no peaceful night's sleep after receiving the message from Les Fleurs du Mal. Every night, no matter what she did or how she tried to avoid it, she would awake with one heart clutching her heart, her breathing uneven, her cheeks pale and cold sweat dripping down her back. It was the same nightmare every time: a black pendulum, or something that resembled one, hung in the darkness, hypnotising Svetlana, filling her with a feeling of unease and insecurity that grew as she neared the object; when she was almost close enough to see what it was, the feeling of impending danger cascaded down upon her, waking her up. //I know this kind of dreams// she reasoned one night, laying back in the tangled sheets, and trying to steady her breathing //I wouldn't call them prophetic, but they *are* trying to give me an answer... if only I could discover what it is, I might be able to sleep through them. It's not as if I could ask Severus for some Dreamless Sleep Potion, or if I could make it myself without him smelling the fumes... What is it all about?! A pendulum? Maybe hypnotising someone? That doesn't make sense!// Frustrated and tired, Svetlana closed her eyes again and tried to remember the dream: the shadows, the black object swinging back and forth, the feeling of danger...  
  
Svetlana would never be certain if she was awake or asleep when, behind closed eyelids, she got close enough to see *what* the object was. What she was sure of, however, is that she wouldn't have a proper night's sleep until she could rid her head of that image, and *that* would take a long time... 


	12. Halloween

A/N: OK, this is a turning point in the story... it's a bit violent, and angsty (but it'll get worse in the next chapters, don't worry), but I think the rating holds.  
  
Just a warning: I won't be able to update next week, so this is all you have for now (it's long and action-packed, so don't complain too much). I'll be gone for a week in a Cartography fieldtrip, and if I survive the hellish heat (here in Spain it can get hot), the ten-hours-a-day walks and trying to write the report afterwards, I'll update as soon as I come back.  
  
Feed you good karma writing a review!!!  
  
FAMILY MATTERS  
  
PART XII  
  
"Are you sure this is wise?" asked Severus Snape for the umpteenth time; his expression was probably as sour as it was when Sirius Black had escaped, his stance was tense and he was apparently preparing himself for a nasty blow.  
  
"Well, whether either of us think this is wise or not, I don't know and I don't care," replied Svetlana, getting ready herself, putting utmost care in every little detail "but we have to do it. There's no choice"  
  
"You could kill me instead. I'd go to Hell and you'd go to Azkaban, but I'm sure it'd be much better than *this*..." proposed Severus, earning a glare from his wife  
  
"Oh, don't think I wouldn't! Only that your beloved employer would be dreadfully disappointed if we should fail to attend his Halloween dinner" Svetlana finished checking her reflection in the mirror and turned to her husband, who was regarding her curiously.  
  
Life in the dungeons had acquired a varnish of normality after the argument Siena had witnessed. Both spouses had decided to ignore their differences for the moment, guilt attaining what their combined consciences couldn't, although it didn't mean that a few heated words wouldn't be crossed from time to time. Still, the situation was controlled enough for them to share a casual joke and, like in this case, make their appearance together at the Halloween Feast, Dumbledore's latest idea for raising school morale. A banquet held in the Great Hall, with students, staff and families invited; anyone who was anyone would be there, and that was basically the only thing (along with a subtle threat from the Headmaster) that had prompted Severus Snape to don his dress robes and accompany his wife to the party.  
  
With the expression of a couple walking towards their deaths, Severus and Svetlana Snape made their way to where the hubbub of people could already be heard. There was going to be a cocktail before the actual dinner, but Severus had managed to arrive late enough for this preliminary to be almost over by the time he and his wife made their entrance into the beautifully decorated hall. Svetlana secretly loved the expectation, the festive atmosphere, the excuse to dress up (not that she needed a excuse) and the thrill of the multitude, but she didn't want to appear frivolous in front of her husband, so she remained impassive. As soon as they entered they drifted apart, Severus going to a corner, to glower at the happy people who dared enjoy the season in his presence, and Svetlana making her way towards Mandy McGonagall and her group of protégés.  
  
Once Svetlana was settled in her position, she let her gaze wander around, taking in the sight of the youngsters trying to grab a glass of wine from the house-elves (who were authorised by the Headmaster to give pig-ears to any under-age wizard or witch found with alcoholic drinks), Seamus and Dean spiking the pumpkin juice at the Gryffindor table (and being given an extra set of ears in the process), the whole Weasley family looking like a bonfire on a corner of the room, the rich Slytherin parents standing aloof in a corner...  
  
"Fancy meeting you here" said a cheerful voice by her side, distracting her just when she was about to spot Lucius and Narcissa. Svetlana turned her head to see who had spoken to her and found a good-looking man about forty- years-old, with deep-blue eyes, long black hair and a hearty smile "Do you remember me? Diagon Alley, almost two years back, we met in Flourish and Boot's... you were looking for a present for your son and I was looking for a present for my god-son, and we got to talking" Svetlana raised an eyebrow and didn't answer: she remembered, it had been very difficult to shake the enthusiastic Sirius Black off her back "The first beautiful woman I met after my trial, I shall never forget! But I don't remember your name, maybe you could..."  
  
"I don't believe she wants to talk to you" snarled Snape, appearing suddenly from behind his wife and taking her arm possessively. Sirius, too angry at the interruption, didn't register the actual words but only the challenge implied in them.  
  
"What are you doing here, Snape?!" exclaimed the Marauder, frowning at the Potions Master "I don't remember asking *you* anything; go and stick your overlarge nose in *your* own business, and leave this lady alone" Svetlana, remembering that not long before she had said similar words to Snape, and enjoying the argument quite a bit, remained silent.  
  
"This lady you are bothering happens to be called Mrs Snape: she is my wife, and even your underdeveloped intelligence will agree that she *is* my business and not yours" said Severus softly. An expression of smugness shone in his black eyes at Sirius' open-mouthed surprise, and he led an unresisting Svetlana towards Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy.  
  
"I was going to warn you, Siri" said a breathless Harry, who had run across the Hall to try and avoid the confrontation. "I just didn't think you'd try to talk to her..."  
  
"His *wife*?!" squeaked Sirius, looking completely flabbergasted.  
  
"You look very much like Ron when he found out" snorted Harry, looking at his godfather's expression.  
  
"His wife?" repeated the older wizard with desolation.  
  
"See that little boy by the Slytherin table? That's their son, and there's also a little girl..."  
  
"Snape? Married? With children?" The Marauder seemed on the verge of a nervous breakdown.  
  
"Don't take it to heart, Siri, I'm sure you'll manage to do that someday too" said Harry, the implied insult erased by the toothy grin he was sporting.  
  
"Talk to me about something else entirely, or I may be ill" said Sirius, trying to unglue his eyes from where Severus, still giving his arm to Svetlana, was talking to Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy.  
  
"Come on, Siri, it's not that bad, even Ron can look at them and not throw up!" exclaimed Harry with a bit of impatience "Besides, I'm worried about something else entirely..."  
  
"What is it? A girl?" asked his godfather eagerly, looking around as if he expected to see a girl with a sign saying 'I'm Harry Potter's love interest'.  
  
"No, Siri, it's all this" said Harry, motioning at the partying crowd "It seems too good of an opportunity for Voldemort to ignore, don't you think so? I mean, one really big curse, and he'd wipe out half of our side"  
  
"And a fair bit of his" said Sirius, signalling to the Slytherin side of the Hall.  
  
"Mmm, maybe that's true, but I can't help thinking he's going to try something. It's just too tempting..." said Harry, still unconvinced.  
  
"Maybe that is Dumbledore's idea. A bait and catch red-handed whoever tries to do anything. I bet he's giving an extra keen look to those Slytherins in the corner" Sirius reached forward to grab a canapé, and Harry scanned his surroundings worriedly.  
  
"I hope you're right..."  
  
Conversation was picking up again between the guests after the tables had been cleared away a few minutes before and hundreds of armchairs had descended from the walls to replaced them, causing a bit of a disarray between the company while they set; now coffee and cognac were being brought out after the copious dinner, and the atmosphere was relaxed once again.  
  
A shrill scream broke the air and attracted everyone's attention. The fourth-year Hufflepuff who had screamed did it again, and those who were closer to her went over to see the source of her distress; the door the girl had been trying to go through swung completely open by the wind and the crowd stopped.  
  
"Merlin's beard!" exclaimed a fat wizard, father of a sixth-year Ravenclaw, his rubicund face becoming ashen when he saw what had made the girl scream. The Hufflepuff backed away from the doorway and fainted in the arms of Professor Sprout, who stood open-mouthed before the gruesome display.  
  
Mandy McGonagall hung from a black rope around her neck, blocking the doorway. Her face was intact and her hands fell to her side, one still clutching her wand, but what called for attention was a large piece of parchment attached to her chest, with an announcement written in what looked like blood: HOGWARTS IS NOT SAFE ANYMORE.  
  
A few moments went in silence before Dumbledore, his arm around Professor McGongall's shoulder, made an announcement.  
  
"Please, nobody leave the Hall. Is everyone in here? Gather in groups, I want to see if someone else is missing" There was an immediate chaos as everyone tried to find their loved ones.  
  
"Siena!" cried Svetlana all of a sudden, pushing Serguei into Severus's arms and running to the doorway; in the middle of the way, she turned towards the Headmaster, her eyes brimming with tears "Professor, I have to see my daughter, I left her alone in her quarters..." her voice broke, and Dumbledore nodded heavily, calling for the house-elves.  
  
"Dobby, go with Mrs Snape to the dungeons, and take care of her. Winky, go to Professor Vector's quarters and check on Mrs Vector and the babies" ordered the old wizard to the house-elves. "Everyone else, please remain where you are. Is there someone missing?"  
  
Svetlana advanced through the crowd that opened up for her, but her eyes were too full of tears to see anything. When she reached the doorway, she hesitated for a moment in front of the dead body giving a final look to one of her only friends. Gently pushing the corpse aside with her left hand, and trying not to look at the way it swung back on forwards in front of her, she went through; her first steps were leaden and hesitant, but she soon broke into a run. She made it to the dungeons in record time and gave a sigh of relief at finding the wards intact and her daughter sleeping soundly.  
  
"Siena!" she said, hugging her with all her might; the sleepy girl returned the hug and clung to her mother's neck as if sensing her anguish. Svetlana just leaned back in the bed with her daughter in her arms and a few tears down her cheeks, the shock and adrenaline burst taking their toll, but Dobby gave a small cough.  
  
"If Mrs wants to go to the Hall again, Dobby will goes with her. Dobby is not leaving Mrs alone"  
  
"Yes, let's go, I suppose the Headmaster wants us all there" She started the way back to the Great Hall "Elf, is there another way in that is not through *that* door?"  
  
"No, Dobby is afraid there isn't more doors" nodded the house-elf solemnly.  
  
"Close your eyes, Siena" instructed Svetlana, covering with her own hand the sleepy eyes of the girl. That's how they crossed Mandy's dead body again. A few steps further in, an Auror was asking for everyone's wand.  
  
"Everyone, please, collaborate" said a loud voice, belonging to one of the Ministry officials that had arrived to set order in the commotion. "Give your wand and name to the Aurors, who will perform the 'Prior Incantate' charm and give your wand back immediately. Nobody will be allowed to leave the Hall until he or she has done this. I repeat..."  
  
Svetlana just walked towards Severus, the only figure she could make out amongst the crowd, and allowed her relieved husband to deposit her in an armchair. She barely noted she was crying, too preoccupied with holding Siena and Serguei close to her, and sensing Severus nearby.  
  
"You wands, please" said a young Ministry official. Snape gave him a glare and his wand (which produced a reshuffling of ghost papers), Serguei did exactly the same, with the added bonus of a scowl (a smoky Jelly-Legs hex flew through the air, and the boy found the courage to smirk), and Svetlana also drew hers from the special pocket in her dress robes (the shadow of a Hair-Curling charm appeared). "Professor Snape, Mrs Snape and Serguei Snape, is that it? Very well, your wands are clear, thank you very much..."  
  
Svetlana raised her big blue eyes, made bigger by the tears, towards her husband; she was holding Siena, and Severus had one hand on Serguei's shoulder, who, for once, didn't appear to resent his father's presence or touch. Unspoken words passed between the two spouses.  
  
"Seriozsha, sweetheart, tonight you'll sleep in my room" said Svetlana, reaching out and tucking a strand of his hair behind his ear  
  
"But, mother.." Complained the child half-heartedly.  
  
"No arguments. I didn't ask you, I told you" The tone was clear, and Serguei shrugged his consent; he wouldn't deny that he felt much safer with his mother.  
  
"I told you!" exclaimed Harry over and over again; pale with shock, The Boy Who Lived paced a corner of the Great Hall. Hermione was accompanying Professor McGonagall to the Infirmary with the help of Madam Pomfrey, but the rest of the gang was assembled there, including Sirius, to whom this remark was directed. "All of us gathered here, partying and drinking, almost with a big neon-sign flashing over our heads: 'Attack us'"  
  
"Neon-sign?" asked Ron; Harry shrugged the question off.  
  
"Your wands, please" said another Auror, giving them a tense smile. One by one, all of them complied, receiving the clearance quickly. Mr Weasley, who had gone off to speak to one of his colleagues, returned, wiping the sweat from his forehead.  
  
"Absolutely unbelievable!" he exclaimed "I simply cannot believe this! The whole Hall is in hysterics, I've overheard at least ten parents talking about moving their children to Drumstrang, and the Ministry has the closing sign ready to hang it in the same doorway in a matter of days!"  
  
"Arthur!" reprimanded Mrs Weasley "The children are listening..."  
  
"They're not children any more, Molly" said Arthur Weasley, all the same giving them an apologetic glance "They've seen it all and more..."  
  
"I *knew* something like this was bound to happen!" said Harry again, kicking the wall in frustration "How could I've been so stupid? I should have talked to Dumbledore, tried to convinced him, not just..."  
  
"It's not your fault, Harry" said the Headmaster, appearing suddenly and squeezing the boy's shoulder "There's really nothing that you could have done; even I had a bad inkling about this, but I though it'd be a nice opportunity to get together and relax" The old wizard sighed heavily "A most costly mistake, I'm afraid"  
  
"How is Professor McGonagall?" asked Percy, who revered the Transfiguration teacher.  
  
"Minerva has been taken to the Hospital Wing. She is a strong woman, but the blow has been heavy..." Dumbledore shook his head again. "Harry, Arthur, Sirius, could I see you in my office when you're able to leave the Hall? Thank you..." The Headmaster wandered off, looking for the rest of the members of the Order to tell them of the upcoming reunion.  
  
The Snapes went back to the dungeons as soon as the Aurors allowed them to. Severus ushered his wife and children inside and remained in the doorway, his face a blank wall.  
  
"I'm going to lock you in here." he announced to his family "I have to set some order between the Slytherins, but I'll be back as soon as I can. In the meanwhile, I'm going to block doors, windows, fires and set Anti- Portkey wards all around the dungeons. Will you be OK?"  
  
Svetlana nodded timidly from where she was cradling Siena.  
  
"We'll be fine here. Go and look after the students, and... take care, will you?" The witch didn't raise her eyes from her daughter, but she saw the raised eyebrow and hesitant nod from her husband. As soon as he closed the door and the successive wards began to shine around the wood, Svetlana adopted the protective role she let Severus sport when he was in the room. "Serguei, you'll sleep tonight in Siena's room, and she'll sleep with me. Come into my room, and stay with your sister while I fix the bed..."  
  
Setting both her children on her bed, and feeling satisfied of the way the boy held his arms around his sister, Svetlana went into the other bedroom and started removing the fences around the cot and straightening the blankets. Between the rumpled bedclothes and underneath the pillow, a short wand (eight inches, white thorn and a acromantula's eye-nerve) appeared next to a very thin needle; completely unfazed, the witch hid both items up her sleeve and finished doing up the bed.  
  
"Come here, Serguei. Is Siena asleep already? Don't wake her, leave her there..." The little boy obeyed and went into his sister's bedroom, where his mother was conjuring a night-shirt for him.  
  
With his black eyes less expressionless than usual, Serguei looked up to his mother, following her movements. That simple look was enough for her to fall on her knees and hug him fiercely; although he didn't return the embrace, he allowed his mother to almost choke him to death, release him and smooth his hair afterwards.  
  
"Leave your wand where you can reach it, Seriozsha. I'll leave the door to my bedroom open: if you need anything, want anything, or just feel like it, wake me up, all right?" recommended the witch, blinking rapidly.  
  
"Are we going to stay here, mum?" asked Serguei, cutting short her rant.  
  
"I don't know, Seriozsha" confessed Svetlana, sitting on her heels in front of her son "If Hogwarts is not safe anymore, I don't want to imagine the rest of places where we could go. We can't go to Russia, our house has already been ransacked, moving to Beauxbottoms or Drumstrang is not much of an option because of the money... I do suppose we'll stay here for a while, but I need to talk to your father first" The boy nodded thoughtfully, and Svetlana noted with satisfaction that he didn't frown at the mention of Severus //He's probably still in shock...//  
  
"I'll leave the light on" said Serguei, daring his mother to make fun of him; wisely, she didn't.  
  
"Good-night, baby" Svetlana moved into her bedroom, leaving the door ajar behind her. Giving a lingering look to the girl asleep on her bed, she moved to the wardrobe to look for her nightgown and dressing robe; then, she went to a heavy trunk laying at the foot of the bed and reached in to look for a pair of slippers. Still kneeling in front of the trunk and rubbing with her right hand the bridge of her nose, she caressed the wood on one side of the lid, the nimble fingers of her wand hand pressing the smooth expanse of polished oak, following the twists of the grain with a distracted and yet single-minded focus. After a minute of such activity, the wood quivered warmly under her touch and opened to reveal an empty compartment, its walls covered in velvet; Svetlana deposited there the wand she had found in Siena's bed and the needle, being careful not to touch the tip which still showed remains of a transparent substance, and caressed the wood closed again, leaving it flawless and apparently untouched. With a heavy sigh, she got up, wiped a stray tear from her cheek, and made her way to the bathroom to get changed.  
  
When Severus Snape went back to his quarters, after helping Draco settle the terrified Slytherins into their dorms, set protection wards around them and try to calm the hoards of hysterical parents waiting in his office, he was pleasantly surprised to find the fire burning low, the doors to both bedrooms open, showing Serguei and Siena's sleeping forms, and Svetlana sitting at her desk, pale and yet calm, waiting with a pot full of mint tea for his return. //It almost feels like home...// 


	13. What is happening to all of us?

A/N: I'm back!!!! I survived the fieldtrip to which I was forced last week!!! I don't know if I'll survive the exams coming next week, though.

Still, while I'm here, I'll take the opportunity to post this chapter; I'm afraid it's not my best one, but I was a little tired out after killing Mandy (yes, I'm sorry for her too) and I think we needed a break after all the emotion.

Thank you so much for your reviews: they give me a happy tingly feeling every time I read one!!!

Disclaimer: I wonder if I'll ever be able to convince you that I *don't*, in fact, own Harry Potter. In the meanwhile, I'll make do with repeating it over and over again, with more or less creativity, every chapter.

FAMILY MATTERS

PART XIII

"Are we all here?" asked Dumbledore loudly, to make himself heard over the raucous noise of excited conversations in his office.

"Except Minerva, we are" answered Mr Weasley after a quick look around the room.

"Very well, we may start" announced the Headmaster. Many expectant faces turned to him and he felt, more than ever, the responsibility weighing upon his shoulders "We have just received the Ministry reports"

"According to the Aurors, the wands of all of those gathered in the Great Hall were clear of Unforgivables and other curses" said Bill, reading from a bunch of parchments he held with him "The medi-wizard report is more complicated….."

"I can explain" continued Amos Diggory, taking the parchment from Bill and moving forwards. "At first, for obvious reasons, we though Mrs McGonagall had died by suffocation caused by the hanging. However, the autopsy revealed she was poisoned"

That didn't make any sense, and that was the general feeling in the room. People started talking loudly again, and Dumbledore sent red sparks from his wand to quiet the rioting reunion.

"Please, this is urgent, we haven't got time to lose!"

"Mrs McGonagall was poisoned with a very dangerous and effective substance, the commonly called Touch-and-Go Poison; this poison is know to be very lethal, of fast results and can be administrated with food, drink or, more usually, by the touch of the victim with a minimal dose of the substance; afterwards Mrs McGonagall was Petrified with a very simple spell and hung from the doorway" The room was now completely silent, and the faint screeching of the door as professor McGonagall entered was heard by all.

"Minerva, you should be in the Infirmary!" exclaimed Dumbledore; the Transfiguration teacher gave him a hard look, and motioned to Amos to continue.

"Carry on, Amos, we haven't got all night" exclaimed the old witch, avoiding everyone's eyes.

"We believe the Petrificus Totalis was used to stop the convulsions which are typical of the last stages of the death by that particular poison" continued Mr Diggory, sounding less sure of himself "This leaves several questions open: When was the poison given to the victim? Who gave it to her? When did she leave the Great Hall? Who Petrified her and hung her? How did the criminals get into the school and out again?"

"The Anti-Apparition and Anti-Portkey wards show no sign of having been broken through and the Floo Network hadn't been used until the arrival of the Ministry officials, and was shut down after they got here." informed Bill "And all wands have received clearance by the Aurors; everyone has been checked: staff, students and relatives. No-one left the Hall before being checked….."

"Someone did!" exclaimed Harry "Mrs Snape went to look for her daughter….."

"I don't think that Professor Snape's wife….." said Amos doubtfully.

"I don't think so either, Amos, but we can always check" replied Dumbledore, throwing some Floo Powder into the fire and summoning Dobby. The house-elf appeared and stood gravely by the side of the Hogwarts Headmaster. "Dobby, please tell us what happened when you left the Hall with Mrs Snape"

"I accompanies Mrs Snape down to the dungeons, sir. She runs very fast and is very worried, but Dobby goes with her and sees that the wards hasn't been broken. Mrs Snape opens them wards and goes inside and finds the little girl asleep. Mrs Snape grabs the little girl and Dobby accompanies them back to the Great Hall, Dobby does"

"Dobby, are you sure she didn't drop anything, or touch anything or go anywhere else, even for just a second?" asked Harry, loose pieces of the puzzle lining up in his mind. "We need every little detail"

"Dobby tells Harry Potter every little detail. Mrs Snape only touched Mrs McGonagall body when she went past the doorway, because it was hung in the middle and she couldn't get through….."

"Where did she touch her?" interrupted Sirius.

"In the arm, over the robes" answered the elf. Everyone turned to Amos.

"The Touch-and-Go doesn't leave a mark, but it has to be applied over the skin" he replied with a helpless shrug.

"Then she is touching nothing more until she opens the door to the dungeons. There was a personal-ward around the room, Mrs Snape doesn't need no wand to open it. Then she touches the little girl to pick her up, and then nothing more, because Mrs McGonagall's body was moved by one of them Aurors when they goes back into the Hall" Dobby shook his head vigorously and looked at Harry, almost expecting a pat in the head.

"No-one else had the chance to leave the Hall *and* touch Mandy, but her." insisted Harry; then he added, more hesitantly "Besides, wasn't she outside of Hogwarts when that attack in Russia happened? And she is Russian, and we know that the Ivan the Fourth movement is allied with Voldem-….. sorry, with You-Know-Who….."

"It's a very clever deduction, Harry" said Dumbledore paternally, looking at the boy with pride "but there's something that you don't know and that might change your mind. It's a very personal matter, but I suppose that Mrs Snape won't mind me publishing it if it helps clear her name of murder charges: the attack in Russia was *against* Svetlana, as she was the only relative to a member of the school who wasn't here at the time. She came back, injured, two days later."

"Oh, Ok, sorry….." mumbled Harry sheepishly, blushing a bit. Sirius squeezed his shoulder and didn't say a word.

"Besides, if she touched Mrs McGonagall robes, the poison wouldn't have effect, she would have to touch her skin" added Amos Diggory, looking at the parchment in front of him. "And her wand was clear"

"It had to be someone from outside" concluded Bill Weasley "but, upon my life, I cannot think of how he or she got inside"

"What happened, Severus?" asked Svetlana, pouring her husband a cup of tea.

"I don't know" answered the Potions Master heavily, receiving the tea with a grateful nod and sinking into his armchair. "I suppose Albus will tell us everything tomorrow"

"Is it true, you think? Isn't Hogwarts safe anymore?" Svetlana looked towards both of her children and lowered her voice "Where can we go if it isn't?"

"I don't think there *is* a safer place than the school, even taking tonight's events into account….. unless you want to hide in your Gringotts' vault with the children" Snape's tone lacked its usual cutting edge.

"I'm worried about them. Me, I can take care of, you can take care of yourself, but them….. they'd be a perfect prey for….. for whatever is hunting us" Svetlana was on the brink of tears now, but Severus' gaze was not condemning.

"We can take better care of them here that anywhere else" insisted Snape, taking a sip of the warm tea.

"Just like they took care of Mandy?" asked Svetlana, finally breaking down. Hot tears spilled down her flushed cheeks, and she bit her lower lip trying to at least contain the sobs.

Severus stood uncertainly for a moment; making up his mind, he set the cup down and made his way to where Svetlana was sitting in front of her desk. Awkwardly, he placed what he hoped was a comforting hand on her shoulder, which only shook more violently under his touch. After a minute of crying, Svetlana unconsciously leaned into her husband's contact. He raised his other hand to caress her dark hair, now contained in a single loose braid; she looked so young, so vulnerable, dressed only in her nightgown and dressing robe, her small feet shaking the slippers off, her head bowed, and he felt an odd surge of protectiveness towards her, the same sort of feeling he had tried (and succeeded) to repress when he had first married her.

"It's OK, we'll be OK" he muttered, finding himself ridiculously inexperienced in such situations.

"I didn't want her to die! I don't want my children to die, I don't want you to die, I don't want to die either…..! Oh, Merlin, what am I going to do?" Svetlana sobbed hiding her face behind her hands. Severus forced himself to look anywhere but at her, knowing that protectiveness could make him do strange things (like it had happened almost two years before, during that cold night he had managed to Apparate to her house), and met a pair of unblinking black eyes staring at him from a nearby bed. Father and son looked at each other, tension almost palpably melting between them, before Serguei closed his eyes again in a silent show of trust. "I'm sorry" said Svetlana, trying to wipe the still-flowing tears.

"It's OK" answered her husband, still not taking his hand of her shoulder "I understand it must have been hard for you, you had grown quite to close to her"

"You can't imagine just how hard this is" said the Russian witch fervently.

Svetlana, with severe black robes, sat in a very uncomfortable mahogany chair with Siena playing at her feet. She regarded with red-brimmed eyes how the last arrivals settled in a disused Charms classroom, filling the benches and additional seating. Everyone was there: Valerie Sinistra, her bother-in-law, the twenty-something Sprouts, Mrs Vector, Mrs Nugyens, Mr Julius, Mr Hooch, Mr and Mrs Flitwick….. the remaining refugees of Hogwarts had spontaneously called for a meeting after Mandy's untimely demise and now they were sitting in a uncomfortable silence, waiting for someone to replace Mandy and take the lead. Mrs Flitwick, with her aged, broken voice, spoke first.

"I know this has been a harsh blow to all of us" she said, crumpling a lace handkerchief with her left hand "but I thought it might be better if at least we met to know….. to know what we'll be doing now"

"Now that Hogwarts is not safe anymore?" asked Valerie almost hysterically "We can't stay here, I'm still wondering at the fact that the Ministry hasn't closed the school down already!!!" Mr Marceau gave her a chiding look and she stopped to gather her composure and breathe "We are leaving. The post of Astronomy Professor will be left free next year at Beauxbottoms, and Genevieve is going to take it"

"But we won't wait for that" added Mr Marceau sadly "We are all leaving as soon as possible; my wife is greatly attached to this school, but not enough to risk our lives, and 'ers, for it. By the time the Christmas 'olidays are gone, we'll be gone as well"

"My husband will finish his contract, but me and my daughter will not stay a second longer than necessary in Hogwarts!" exclaimed Mrs Nugyens, thus confirming the seventh ephemeral DADA teacher for Hogwarts, and a easy target for Death Eaters and their allies once they were back in the Netherlands.

Mr Julius only looked troubled and shook his head; he was a Muggle and found himself more at risk than any other of those gathered in the room. His wife, Mrs Gwyneth Julius, the Muggle Studies teacher and a Muggle-born witch herself, was still unsure whether to flee or stay, and he waited with baited breath for her decision. Mr Hooch also felt out-of-place, but for a different reason.

"Holly and I will stay. There aren't many more places we could go to, and they aren't any safer than the school. At least here we'll be next to the best wizard of Britain, and *that*'s some comfort" The broad-shouldered man shrugged and looked away, not liking the spotlight much, and Mrs Nugyens' reproving look even less.

"We're also staying, for the time being" said Willow Vector, bowing her pretty auburn head and smiling sadly "We trust Dumbledore, no matter what happens, and we believe there's no place safer than the school, for me, for Vitrius, and for the babies"

Svetlana remained impassive and silent, regarding the girl at her feet as if she held all the answers in the world. Mrs Flitwick gave her a small smile before speaking.

"We've been through a lot, Forneus and I have" said the very old witch, smiling to her husband "Since Grindelwald's time, where things were dark, past the First Rising of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, and until now. We're not afraid, and it's our duty to remain with Filius for as long as he needs us; we'll stay" There was only Svetlana left to speak, and the Sprouts, but nobody expected the Hufflepuffs to say anything "What about you, dear?"

"My husband and son are part of this school" said Svetlana, finally raising her head "One is a teacher, another a student, and neither are leaving the place in time of danger. My father was Headmaster of Drumstrang and I studied in Beauxbottoms, but Hogwarts is my home now, and I will defend it till my last breath. 'Death before dishonour' is my family motto." She gave those who were leaving a flaming look and the returned her gaze to her daughter, who was smiling beatifically at her. A moment's silence followed, and she spoke again, more softly "I was thinking that, maybe, those of us who remained could help the school more than we've been doing until now. There'll be a shortage of teachers" Sharp look to the relatives of Professor Marceau, née Sinistra "and in case of an attack or a similar event, students will follow with more ease the orders from an adult"

"It's a wonderful idea, Svetlana, if you allow me saying so" said Dumbledore form the doorway; he was wearing dark robes and his silent entrance, a long time before this comment, had passed unnoticed "We will need all the help we can get in the days to come, and I appreciate the bravery of all of you who will remain with us. To those who are leaving, I give you my most heart-felt 'thank you' for residing in this school and for helping while you could; there'll be no rancour held from both parties, I hope, and I wish you the best of lucks wherever you choose to go. And remember: you will always be welcome back at any time you wish or need to return"

There was a silent warning in the words of the old wizard, and the deserters shifted uncomfortably in their seats. Siena was looking in awe at the white beard of the Headmaster, and made a small noise of surprise as Dumbledore's glasses glinted gold in the torchlight. Albus smiled to the child and turned to her mother.

"Beautiful child you have here, Svetlana," The witch thanked him timidly, fighting a losing battle with the feeling of guilt uncoiling in her chest "but maybe you wouldn't mind leaving her with Willow while I talk to you for a moment, would you?"

"Of course not, Headmaster" smiled the red-haired witch, holding her arms out to Siena, who walked to her only after receiving a look of permission from her mother "We were already talking about setting shifts at looking after the children, I won't mind taking the first one" Willow smiled to Svetlana, who returned the smile not altogether coldly "Go on ahead, I'll be in my quarters, Vitrius must be already wondering why I'm late, and he'll be late for class too"

"Thank you, Willow" said Svetlana a bit stiffly "Shall we go to your office, Headmaster?"

"Yes, that would be lovely" said Dumbledore, gallantly holding out his arm for her to take.

In the Gryffindor seventh-year boy's dorm, things weren't quite as tranquil. Neville had already fled to the Library, Ron was busy with Hermione, and it was up to Dean and Seamus to deal with a irascible Harry throwing things in, back out, and once again into his trunk.

"Leave us for a moment, Dean" said Seamus with a charming grin; the Muggle-born boy complied, shooting a last look to Harry, who had already tired himself with mistreating his things and was now pulling at his bed's curtains. "Harry, it wasn't the curtains' fault"

"I know that" spat the dark-haired boy "You want to know whose fault it is? I'll tell you, Seamus….."

"It wasn't you fault either, mate!" exclaimed the Irish wizard, falling back on his bed "I know you're probably not going to listen to anything I say, and will instead run around the castle, destroying everything in you way, but I will tell you that it wasn't your fault"

"I told her everything" muttered Harry, plopping down between the tousled pillows "I cried with her, I talked to her, I confided in her, and what did she get in return?! Dead, hung for everyone to see….."

"It wasn't because you talked to her, Harry. You know there's a plot on the teachers' families since the summer, it could have been any of them….."

"Don't you think it's too much of a coincidence?" Harry had a maddened shine in his eyes now, and was pulling feverishly at the bed-clothes around him. "The one relative I care about, the only one who has been seen with me….." Harry paused in the middle of his desperate rant as a crazed thought formed in his mind: no-one had seen him with Mandy after all. The only times he had visited her, he hadn't told anyone where he was going; anyone but the very same person who had told him to go and see her in the first place. "How did you find out about Mandy?" he asked in an aggressive tone.

"I overheard when she invited you, that time in the Common Room….." Seamus trailed off under the suspicious stare he was getting from Harry "Come on, mate, what are you trying to say?! That I went and told some Death Eaters to kill her because she offered you chocolate?" The sandy-haired boy was torn between disbelief and rage, and his friend's silence only angered him more "Fine! I'm leaving! You can stay on you bloody own, sulking and beating yourself over something you didn't do….. I'm only trying to help you, Harry, but if don't trust me….." 

Harry didn't answer anything once again, and Seamus shot him a desperate and disappointed look before storming down the stairs and out to the portrait. Harry remained where he was, pulling at his already messy hair and blinking away angry tears.

"Can't you see I can trust no-one, Seamus?" he whispered "Can't you see that even Dumbledore is losing his touch? Can't you see they're closing up on me? Oh, Merlin, what am I going to do?" And Harry began crying again, this time without anyone to hold him.


	14. Humanity under disguise

A/N: Well, this week's chapter features Understanding!Snape, although I'm afraid he isn't going to be with us for much longer. The rest of it isn't *very* exciting, but I don't think it's too bad either. Besides, it wouldn't do killing everyone at the same time, would it?

Disclaimer: if you haven't got the gist of it already, sod off (or go and see the other chapters, or the thousand other stories on ff.net); I'm not feeling particularly creative today.

FAMILY MATTERS

PART XIV

"What did you want to talk to me about, Headmaster?" asked Svetlana formally, after refusing a Lemon Drop. She held Dumbledore's piercing blue gaze firmly although not defiantly and the old wizard smiled to her.

"First of all, I wanted to extend my condolences to you as well" answered Albus, leaning back on his chair "Mandy had grown quite attached to you in the short time you shared here at Hogwarts" Svetlana acknowledged this with a stiff nod of the head, her eyes threatening to fill with tears yet again. "I also wanted to apologise to you"

"Whatever for, sir?" asked Svetlana in sincere surprise. 

"I suppose you know Severus informed me of your whereabouts before coming to stay at Hogwarts" said Dumbledore blandly, wondering at the best way to face this conversation.

"He did ask me for permission, yes; he seemed very keen on you knowing, and I can understand his reasons"

"I'm afraid I had to make public, to a selected group of people, the news of the attack on your life" informed the Headmaster tentatively. He knew it was a breach of trust, but he simply couldn't allow Harry to remain with such misguided ideas in his head; knowing the child, he would get into trouble trying to spy on Svetlana, and he didn't think the Russian witch would appreciate it greatly.

Svetlana narrowed her eyes when she heard the softly spoken words, and her lips compressed to a thin line. Inside, she knew the role of helpless victim favoured her and helped chase suspicions away, but she was still sensitive over the idiocy of allowing herself to be endangered for a trivial personal affair. //Not so trivial to you, or you wouldn't have risked you life for it, would you?//

"I'm sure you had your reasons" conceded Svetlana, releasing a therapeutic breath and trying to calm down her anger; the old wizard seemed quite ashamed of his actions, and she could use that to her advantage. "And I'm sure you ensured the people who were told were discreet"

"Of course, my dear, of course" Dumbledore reassured her with a bright smile; he was relieved he wouldn't have to deal with an irate Russian witch, and he was also prepared to make up for his indiscretion, or at the very least, explain it. "I know it seems awfully inconsiderate from me, but the fact remains that some people, with an understandable lack of information, dared suspect you of being in some way involved with the attack to the school….." Fire flared again in Svetlana's dark blue eyes, and the Headmaster did his best to soothe it "….. and I had to convince them that you were, in fact, another of the victims"

"How dare they think that?!" exclaimed the witch in a doleful voice "After all I have been through because of my family's involvement with the Dark Arts….." she lowered both her head and her voice, and Dumbledore strained forward to hear her "My father, murdered by Death Eaters; my husband, tortured by the Dark Lord; my children, hunted and threatened; myself, attacked and almost killed; Mandy, killed before our very eyes….. and still they say I had something to do with it! Haven't I suffered enough?!"

"I know, my dear child, I know" said Dumbledore soothingly "But you must understand: people who don't know anything about your family history, who don't know anything about yourself, who only know you are Russian, and you know Russian groups have been largely involved in the war….. people with only a few shards of information here and there can make that kind of mistakes, specially if they're young, inexperienced and zealous" Someone matched that description, someone with emerald-green eyes, instinct, curiosity, and the annoying habit of regarding her too curiously.

"I understand" admitted Svetlana finally, looking as if she had had an internal struggle before saying those words.

"It won't happen again, I assure you" declared Dumbledore in response to her unspoken question. She offered him a somehow forced smile and took her leave, leaving him to lay back on his chair and smile contentedly. "At least something went right today" muttered the old wizard to himself; he was so lost in that thought that he completely missed Fawkes' disapproving ruffle of feathers.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^*^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^*^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^*^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^*^^^^^^^^^^

Friday, easily the worst day of the week for Severus Snape, Potions Master of the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He had few lessons, but those he had were enough to make him regret the day he had accepted Dumbledore's job offer to hide away from his dysfunctional family-life: Potions with both the first and seventh-year Slytherins and Gryffindors. As he faced the enormity of the task ahead, he almost forgot that barely a few hours before the body of Mandy McGonagall had been found hanging from the door of the Great Hall. Morning-lessons had been cancelled, but the Headmaster had come up with the brilliant idea of keeping afternoon-lessons in a vain effort to restore normality to the school, and so Snape now had to face Serguei, Longbottom, Granger, Malfoy and Potter in the span of three hours; he rubbed his temples once again and charmed open the door to the classroom.

Dutifully, the Gryffindor and Slytherin first-years began to file in, the later looking much more cheerful than the Gryffs. Serguei sat next to Lewis Lestrange, a blonde and wispy devil of a child who would have made great friends with Draco Malfoy if the chasm of a seven-year age-difference hadn't avoided it (to the relief of Gryffindors and teachers alike). In front of them, Laetitia Lestrange, Lewis' twin, sat next to Teresa Boot (Terry's little sister, sorted into Slytherin to keep up with family traditions) and Gwen Bowles. Last row was occupied with Michael Flint, Bruce Pucey and Andrew Nott. The Gryffindor side of town didn't even deserve a full roll-call, although there was a Johnson, a Patil, a Spinett, a Serby, more Thomas and fortunately, no Weasleys nor Longbottoms. 

Snape, not being in the mood to behave *too* vindictively, assigned them an easy Pain-Numbing Potion and began his daily duty of hovering over the nervous Gryffindors, picking on every little mistake and deducting points. A few feet away, Serguei was making the assigned potion easily (//He even inherited my skill for potion-making, the sly child//) while his partner looked much more interested in trying to boycott William Serby's potion with a careless dash of armadillo bile. Catching Lewis' eye, Snape silently avoided the prank and kept his students in check (with only one exploding cauldron) during the rest of the lesson; Slytherin had fifty points more, Gryffindor seventy-five points less and Snape had a headache when it was time for the seventh-years lesson. Taking a gulp from Serguei's potion, the teacher welcomed his next victims with a scowl. Unfortunately it was lost in the Gryffindors, who seemed far too worried about something else.

Intrigued (and a bit miffed that his glare hadn't affected them), Snape kept a close eye on Harry Potter and his side-kicks, to see if he could work out the source of the problem. All he could come up with was that Ron seemed worried and tried to keep out of Harry's way, Hermione was obviously trying to comfort the green-eyed boy without being too obvious about it, the Finnigan boy was angry and kept ignoring Potter, and the rest of the Gryffindors seemed as much at a loss as Snape. He was distracted by Neville's exploding cauldron splashing everything in a three-meters radius (which luckily for him didn't include the teacher) with a sticky, yellow and ill-smelling substance, clearly the result of having added the salamander liver too late and stirring clockwise instead of anti-clockwise.

"Longbottom!" roared Snape "Surprise me today!" Neville gave him a half-terrified, half-confused look "Show me that you are indeed capable of following the simplest of directions by getting out of my sight *now* and announcing to you fellow Gryffindors that you have lost them fifty-points by your never-ending incompetence!" Neville whimpered and picked up his stuff, still smeared with the yellow goo, shooting a pleading look to his comrades. The rest of the lesson went by without further incidents, except for the fact that Blaise Zabini had to keep elbowing Draco when it was time to add another ingredient, because the blonde Head Boy seemed lost in his thoughts. Wondering what was wrong with people that day, and dismissing the fact that it could have something to do with the murder they had recently witnessed, Snape finished the lesson with a three-feet long essay and gave the students leave.

"Potter, stay behind" growled Snape when they all thought they were all home-free for the week-end. The boy gave him a questioning look but the teacher was busy writing something down in a scrap of parchment and throwing it into the fire, so Harry didn't get a clue of what he had done wrong this time. "Follow me, Potter" said Snape, picking up a pile of student essays, two vials with colourful potions and locking the door to the classroom behind him. Harry obediently followed the teacher down the dungeons, hauling his bag and not being able to guess where he was being taken. They stopped in front of a plain door: Snape placed his hand on the knob and muttered something that sounded like Latin under his breath. The door opened and the teacher went inside motioning that Harry should do the same. "Sit down and try not to break anything for a moment, will you?"

Harry was too surprised to do what he was being asked to do for a moment: he was in Snape's private quarters, being asked to have a seat by the unbearable Potions professor! Fine, he was also a man with whom Harry had worked a few times over the last two years, in war business, but this was altogether different.

"Do have a seat" insisted another voice, startling Harry out of his reverie. Svetlana Snape stood in front of him, having just come out of her room, dressed in plain mourning robes and with a somehow tense expression on her face.

"Thank you" answered Harry, forcing his legs to move to the nearest armchair. He saw Snape busying himself by his desk and three children, two little babies and Siena, sleeping on the latter's bed under the discreet vigilance of the two adults in the room.

"Would you like a cup of tea, maybe?" offered Svetlana; Harry turned back to her and nodded nervously. He felt guilty talking to the witch, knowing that he had suspected her of murdering Mandy and then having learnt that she had been in as much danger as the now-dead witch. And the reddened eyes and crumpled handkerchief in her hand left no doubt that she had resented Mandy's death as much as he had; after all, hadn't Mandy been as much of a help to her as she had been to Harry? He remember hearing Mandy talk about Svetlana, take care of Siena, offer the Russian witch a cup of tea and an attentive ear whenever she needed it….. but now Mandy was gone, and it was the younger witch who was placing a cup of steaming tea on the table in front of him and smiling sadly. He didn't react for a moment, and Svetlana urged him on "I know it's not hot chocolate, and I know I'm not Mandy, but I also assure it's not poisoned either"

"Sorry, I was just thinking….." apologised Harry, grabbing the cup and sipping at his tea. Svetlana helped herself to a cup and smiled again, that kind of smile that seemed to be asking for comfort.

"I understand" she said, and Harry felt inclined to agree. Finally, Snape appeared to be finished with his paperwork and went over to them, bringing a chair along. Svetlana poured him another cup of tea, and handed it to him in silence. Harry had time to wonder at the interaction between those two before Svetlana put down her cup and announced she was leaving.

"I will see you this evening, at the funeral, I suppose" said Harry to her, in lieu of a good-bye; she agreed quietly and then took the two Vector babies from Siena's bed and left the room to hand them back to their parents. 

Finally it was only Severus and Harry, and the youngest wizard took another sip of his tea to avoid making conversation while his teacher moved to the armchair in front of him and gave him a stern look.

"What happened today?" Never mind all the talks Albus had given him about counselling, Snape always thought that being blunt was a better method.

"N-nothing, sir" stuttered Harry, avoiding his gaze as if his life depended on it.

"Don't insult my intelligence by giving me such an obvious lie" snapped Severus. "Do you think I didn't see all those dunderheads you like to call 'friends' looking at you as if you were a curse about to go off?" Harry lowered his gaze to his cup of tea and stared into the hot liquid. "I don't think you will divine the answer to my question in the tea leaves, Potter. What happened?"

"Everything happened!" exclaimed Harry, setting the cup down; he had been close to the edge all day and Snape's questions had pushed him into breaking his silence; the teacher sat back and allowed himself an inner congratulatory smile. In Svetlana's room, behind the closed door, the fire shone brightly and the Russian witch stepped out; she walked silently to the door and pressed her ear to the lock, glad that she hadn't missed much of the ongoing conversation. "Mandy is dead! They killed her and it's my fault! Don't you think it's enough?!"

"I don't think it's your fault" answered Snape calmly.

"Everyone says that, but you don't understand! They killed her because I cared! They killed her because she talked to me, because she was there for me when no-one else was….." Harry broke off, willing himself not to cry in front of Snape.

"Mandy's life was threatened long before she met you. Although I will admit that what you said might have been another of the reasons they had for killing her, I insist that you are by no means responsible of her death. In any case, the responsibility would be shared with the Headmaster and the staff of the school, who weren't able to prevent the attack, or even foresee it, as I was told you did" Snape's words were calm and measured and they had the effect of getting Harry to listen to them.

"I'm not blaming Professor Dumbledore, or you, or…..!" denied Harry in horror.

"Besides" continued Snape, ignoring Harry's comment "I am not convinced that your misguided feelings of guilt are the sole cause of your temper" 

"I'm afraid" admitted Harry, looking at Snape defiantly and searching his eyes for mockery  or condemnation; there was none. "They've broken into Hogwarts, the only place I was sure was safe….. the Order told us that it's not only Death Eaters we have to worry about, there's also a group with a French name, what is it?"

"Les Fleurs du Mal" answered Snape, frowning at his own cup of tea.

"Yes, that's it, and, I mean, they're really good, you've seen what they did to Mad-Eye Moody, and to the Dursleys, and now to Mandy….." Harry trailed off again, feeling the weight of Snape's gaze upon him.

"And now you fear they're after you" said Severus, completing Harry's train of thought. The boy wizard nodded miserably and Snape hesitated on the brink of discretion for a moment "Has Albus never told you that you are well-protected?"

"Yes, of course he has" said Harry dismissively "But Hogwarts is well-protected, the Durselys were well-protected, Moody was well-protected….."

"You're better-protected than that" interrupted Snape, his black eyes staring at the flames "Have you never wondered why the attack on your relatives was carried out when you weren't there? If they were powerful enough to break through the wards, they could have known you were out and waited for you….. but they didn't. They didn't because you aren't protected just by safety-wards and luck-charms. Very ancient and very powerful magic was summoned after Voldemort's second raising to guard you; I doubt the Dark Lord himself would be able to get past the layers of protection you have….."

"Do you mean they can't hurt me?" asked Harry in a small, awed voice; Svetlana pressed her ear to the lock in a futile attempt to hear better.

"They can't hurt you, Potter. Dumbledore hasn't told you about this because he doesn't want you taking too many risks, but….. they cannot hurt you" A moment's silence sat between them.

"Then why haven't they used this protection upon Hogwarts, upon everyone who's in danger?!" exploded Harry "You could have saved so many lives…..!"

"Potter, it isn't a simple spell and wand-wave" snapped Severus "It's a very complicated invocation, and it can't be done more than a few times every century; it was lucky the star conjunction happened a year ago and the required ingredients and everything was ready….. it can't be used indiscriminately, as you'd want to" Harry fell into a gloomy silence again and Snape started thinking about the consequences of what he had just done. "You will promise me now you will not take more risks than those necessary to keep you Gryffindor foolhardiness alive"

"I promise" muttered Harry sullenly.

"You will not tell Dumbledore you know about the spell either"

"I won't"

"And you will not, under any circumstances, divulge the fact that I had you in for tea and cookies when you were feeling down" warned Snape "I wouldn't want to have queues of Gryffindors at my door every afternoon" Harry felt a smile tugging at the corner of his lips at this words, and realised that Snape, in his sarcastic Slytherin way, had tried his best to replace Mandy.

"Did the Headmaster ask you to do this?" asked the Gryffindor, mistrust seeping through his voice.

"If Albus had wanted to comfort you, he would have chosen a more suitable person" dismissed Severus "or he would have had you in his office, choking you with sweets and blinding you with the damn twinkling of his eyes" Harry felt another smile coming, and he stood up to take his leave.

"Thank you, sir. I won't tell anyone, and I *will* take care of myself"

"Pray do, Mr Potter, I have other things to do than save your life at least once every term" Snape watched the boy leave and shook his head regretfully: who would have thought that he would be comforting a Gryffindor, who happened to be James Potter's son, in his private quarters, and without anyone forcing him to do it? //You're growing soft, Snape, next thing you know you'll be handing out sweets and offering private tutoring to Longbottom// To dismiss those nagging thoughts, Snape went to his desk to work on a surprise quiz for the seventh-years.

In her quarters, Svetlana was still laying against the door. She wasn't trying to hear anything anymore, but rather stop herself from banging her head against the walls: another obstacle had suddenly appeared from where she least expected it, and she was finding herself out of ideas about how to overcome it. Still lost in her thoughts, she silently took the fire to a deserted corridor in the upper levels of the school, and prepared herself to make her visible re-entrance into the dungeons. As she lifted her head, she spotted Draco Malfoy training in the Quidditch field, a green-and-silver spot flying from post to post. A smirk appeared on her lips as yet another bright idea danced its way across her brain //Men will be men always, and that's a weakness I have yet to explore…..//

^^^^^^^^^^*^^^^^^^^^^^^^*^^^^^^^^^^^^^^*^^^^^^^^^^^^^^*^^^^^^^^^^^^^*^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

A/N: what is going through her precious little head now? Wouldn't you love to know? I'm giving you a clue: nothing good will come out of it. Also, I'm interested in knowing if someone *is* reading this, so if you would just say 'Hello!' right now….. ::strains to hear:: Stupid speakers, they can't go high enough; as an alternative, you could leave me a review (even if it just says 'Hello!').


	15. Funerals can be tricky things

A/N: first of all, I want to apologise for the delay in posting last chapter: ff.net was being stubborn, and then the University's internet connection crashed. Add on top of that my finals and a report due on Monday, and you'll even forgive me for not making this a very action-filled chapter….. although we will find out what Svetlana was left thinking about last chapter and how Mandy's murder was carried out!

Disclaimer: I don't own them, though I wish I did. Don't sue me, it isn't worth your time.

FAMILY MATTERS

PART XV

"Can I come in now?" asked Svetlana, looking carefully at the living room from the doorway; Snape looked up from the essay he was marking and nodded.

"Yes, of course you can. Thank you for helping me settle the child in with such short notice….. I didn't mean you had to actually *leave* the dungeons"

"I supposed the Potter boy would have talked more freely if I wasn't present" said Svetlana with a faint tone of distaste seeping through her voice; her husband looked at her more attentively "Besides, it was time to return the babies to Mrs Vector"

Snape hesitated on whether it would be wise to ask Svetlana why she didn't seem to like the Boy Who Lived, but he decided against it for two reasons: first, he wasn't sure if the 'blunt' method would work as well with her as it did with the Gryffindor, and secondly, he knew he wasn't the best person to give a talk about Potter-worshipping. So he pretended he wasn't looking as Svetlana preformed an Air-Cleansing charm and picked up the remnants from the tea before moving towards her desk; just as she was sitting down, a piece of parchment came out of the fire, landing at Snape's feet. He picked it up and looked at it with mistrust.

"This is for you" he concluded, the wariness in his eyes more evident as Svetlana moved quickly to take the note from his hand and read it immediately.

"Thank you" she said with a bright smile, which only contributed to make Snape more suspicious. //Suspicious? You're jealous, face it, I told you you were growing soft// "It's from Draco" explained Svetlana, hiding a smile at her husband's frown "He wants to know if it'd be OK to train Serguei with the rest of the Slytherin Quidditch team….. he wouldn't play this year, of course, but Draco thinks it'd be a good distraction"

"Yes, a distraction, because only Potter is allowed to play in his first year" said Snape, weighing her reaction to the name; Svetlana frowned slightly and changed the subject.

"Of course, we'd have to tell Serguei to keep his grades up, and not allow this distraction to become much of a distraction" The witch trailed off when Siena made a noise in her sleep. "Are you coming to Mandy's funeral or will you stay with Siena? I can always call a house-elf to look after her while we're gone….." 

"Yes, I think I'll go" concluded Snape after a brief inner deliberation "What time does it start?"

"In an hour" answered Svetlana, checking the grandfather's clock on the corner.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^*^^^^^^^^^^^^^^*^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^*^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^*^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

So half an hour later, Snape moved to his bedroom to change into a more appropriate set of black robes, all the time wondering why Svetlana, against all reason, seemed to dislike Potter. The nagging thought just wouldn't leave him alone, not even when he was working on the surprise quiz for the seventh-years, when Svetlana's delicate frown when he had mentioned the Gryffindor kept replaying in his mind. Deciding he would search for more evidence at the funeral, he finished checking his reflection in the mirror and went into the living room, where his wife was already instructing a bowing house-elf not to disturb the sleeping baby.

"Shall we go?" he asked, offering her his arm. She took it with a small measure of hesitation and they made their way to the grounds in silence. 

Due to the dangerous situation in the outer world, the funeral would be held in a small grave dug near to the Forbidden Forest. Everyone was there: all the teachers, all their relatives (even those who were leaving), a fair number of Gryffindor students and even a few friends of the dead witch who had come from different parts of the country. The ceremony was brief and in the end all the women were crying, as were a couple of male students (not including Harry, who had his poker face on) and Mr Hooch. Minerva seemed at the verge of a nervous breakdown, but once again she insisted to everyone who would hear her that she would continue teaching her classes and would not take a time off. 

When it was time for the condolences, the little group dissolved in a flurry of everyone hugging everyone, confirming once again that Mandy had left more than one orphan in the school. Svetlana received a few low-spoken words from most of those who knew of her close friendship with the dead witch, and Snape watched like a hawk as Harry went towards his wife and said something with a moved voice; then, the Gryffindor moved forwards to embrace the Russian witch in an awkward hug, and Severus couldn't miss the tensing on Svetlana's back and the fine flush on Harry's face as he stumbled back and went over to his friends, ignoring the rest of the greetings that needed to be said. //What the Hell was that?!//

"Can we go now?" asked Svetlana immediately after that incident; there was the slightest of pink tinges on her cheeks, and she seemed suddenly affronted.

"Of course" said Severus, who had already offered his condolences to Minerva. He watched as Svetlana started walking quickly, without waiting for him and without turning back. He walk behind her, catching up effortlessly; he was dying to ask her what was wrong, but he still wasn't sure her reaction wasn't the normal one for a funeral. //And what about Potter's? Are you going to tell me that is normal too?// 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^*^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^*^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^*^^^^^^^^^^^^^^*^^^^^^^^

They reached the dungeons in record time, and Svetlana seemed a lot more composed as she dismissed the house-elf and checked upon Siena herself. Severus was dying to know what was happening, and he decided to risk the denial.

"What happened between Potter and you?" Svetlana whirled towards him, her cheeks sporting a blush and her blue eyes burning.

"Nothing has happened between that insolent child and me!" she exclaimed fiercely. "Whatever gave you that idea?"

"They way you act around him, and he acts around you" answered Snape, congratulating himself on the success of his manoeuvre; he was so caught up in self-complacence that he failed to be surprised at the ease with which Svetlana had opened up to him.

"It is nothing" she denied, trying to hide her still blazing eyes.

"Then why are you lying?"

"I am not lying!" she insisted "There was, there is, and there will be nothing between Potter and myself," She slammed a pile of blank parchment upon her desk to emphasise her point "and that's final!"

Severus remained in silence for a moment; she was adamant on the point of there being not an ounce of involvement between the Boy Who Lived and herself, but she didn't seem surprised (even if she did seem disgusted) by the suggestion of there being anything. That only fuelled Snape's suspicions in one way…..

"Did he propose to you?!" Disbelief and anger rode side by side in those words. Svetlana tried unsuccessfully to hide her head in the collar of her robes.

"Not as such" she answered after a while "Not in those exact words but….. a woman *knows* when she's wanted and….. Merlin, this is so embarrassing!" The woman hid her face between her hands to shelter her bare-faced lie from her husband's stern gaze.

"Why haven't you said anything?" Snape still couldn't believe it, but why would Svetlana lie?

"What did you want me to say? That he keeps staring at me, that he follows me around, that he insists in starting a conversation every time we meet? Mandy was the only one to whom I told something, and even she didn't believe me….." Svetlana looked down to her pointy black shoes and tried not to cry. Silence hung heavy between them before Svetlana remembered something "I didn't leave Mandy her flowers!" She looked at the abandoned bouquet on her desk "I was so caught up trying to get away….. I'll go and leave them now, go onto dinner without me" She wiped her face, grabbed her cloak and started for the door; just as she was about to reach it, she turned to her husband and opened her mouth to say something, but she changed her mind and left without a word.

"This is simply unbelievable!" muttered Snape, helping himself to some of his rapidly-dwindling bottle of Firewhisky "Potter proposing to my wife, to Svetlana….. the idea is simply ludicrous!!! But she has no reason to lie, and she seemed ashamed of even having to admit it….. and it would explain the boy's attitude when he avoided her eyes here, but keeps staring at her in the Great Hall. And what about the hug at the funeral?! The miscreant shows no respect! But I still cannot believe it….. he might be Potter's son, and Black's godson, but *this*?" The Potions Master sipped at his drink and sighed "But, then again, hasn't the boy broke every single rule in the book? Why would he stop at this? And Svetlana is quite attractive, even for her age….. she's beautiful!!! If it's true, and I had him in for tea and cookies, the scoundrel will regret it!!!" With that final promise, Snape moved to his desk and started on the surprise quiz again.

Outside, in the Hogwarts grounds, a slight black figure braved the roaring wind towards the freshly-dug grave of Mrs Mandy McGonagall. Clutching the bouquet, Svetlana gave leaden step after leaden step, dreading her next duty. Inside, she felt glad the first part of her new plan had apparently worked, but she knew there was a lot to be done still, and none of it as easy as lying to Severus. Finally, she reached the marble headstone and checked her watch: five minutes to the exact time when Mandy had died.

Minutes passed slowly, heavy clouds filtering the uncertain moonlight. Svetlana clutched the flowers tightly, drawing out the small charm she had hidden between them and preparing herself for a nasty shock; it came in the form of a sliver mist shooting out of the removed soil and taking the shape of a very angry Mandy McGongall. The ghost hovered for a minute, her eyes adjusting to the light and finally spotting the witch in front of her.

"You?!" said the hollow voice, resounding like a cracking bell.

"Hi, Mandy" said Svetlana softly, raising her head and looking at the phantom sadly.

"How could you?" wailed Mandy, whirling in the air.

"I had to. I am sorry" muttered Svetlana, not hoping to be heard.

"Sorry? Sorry for what, exactly? For putting me under the Imperius and making me hang and Petrify myself in the Great Hall? For poisoning me afterwards, and leaving me to suffer the pain of that horrible death, immobile and within sight of the entire school?" Mandy flew excitedly through the stormy air, re-living the events leading to her death and throwing them in the face of her murderer. "Remember drawing out your wand and performing the Imperius while we were all trying to avoid the flying armchairs? How you made me leave the Hall unnoticed and find the rope and box you had hidden in a corner of the Entrance Hall? How you forced me to cut my own arm to write that notice, how you made me hang  myself, Petrify myself…..? And then, while I hung there, the tiny prick of a needle as you made your way past me, how you pushed the box away with your skirts even as you knew I was convulsing behind you….." Mandy's eyes were glowing furiously, and she looked almost corporeal as she floated in front of Svetlana. "Is that what you're sorry for?"

"No, I'm sorry for this" answered the Russian witch, drawing out the amulet she had kept hidden and showing it to the ghost; a few muttered words, Latin mixed with Celtic, and the ghost began to disintegrate, thin silver hands unsuccessfully trying to grab the air to stop itself from being sucked into the silver charm. Finally, the ordeal was over, and all that remained was an apparently undisturbed grave and a somehow tarnished charm.

Svetlana sighed and wiped her brow: she had always hated exorcising ghosts, but never before had she had to do one that she herself had killed, and even less a dear one like Mandy. Looking around, and satisfied that no-one had seen that particular firework display, she started making her way back under the pouring rain she had just began to notice. 

Harry went back to his dorm after the funeral, with a whirlwind of thoughts going through his head. Thoughts of death, of revenge, of grief, of confusion, but also thoughts of how nice Svetlana smelled, then warmth she gave out through her black robes and her strange reaction to his hug. He wondered if it had been an inappropriate gesture. He had seen everyone hugging everyone, and knowing that Svetlana had been particularly affected by Mandy's death, and given the conversation they had had….. he considered it natural, but looking back on it, it didn't seem such a good idea. He blushed when he remembered the nice feeling of her figure pressed lightly against him, and how she had tensed and drawn away. Merlin, the woman probably thought he had been hitting on her! She didn't have a reason to do so, because he had seen her interact with Draco, and casual touches were frequent, but….. he wasn't Draco, that was for sure, and maybe his action had been misinterpreted. 

Harry groaned and buried his head on his pillow; everyone was gone for dinner, but he had said he wasn't hungry. How was he going to face Svetlana again, after The Incident? He silently hoped Snape hadn't noticed, because the teacher was sure to skin him alive if as much as a suspicion came into his warped mind; and it would be a pity, now that he was behaving so humanly….. Harry's stomach growled and the boy decided that maybe he *was* hungry; he took his Invisibility Cloak and Marauder's Map and slipped into the common room and out of the portrait. Lighting his wand in a dark corner, he checked to see if everyone was gathered in the Great Hall for dinner before heading for the kitchens. Outside the meal, there were only the faint dots of the ghosts, Filch up in a storage room and …… Svetlana Snape, outside in the grounds? Harry looked out the window to watch the pouring rain and back at the map. There she was, next to Mandy's tomb. Was there one or two dots there? The light wasn't very good, but when he directed his wand to the map, he saw it was only the Russian witch, and she appeared to be making her way back.

//She might need help// reasoned Harry, holding back the shame and thrill of seeing her again. He folded the map and started making the long way down to the Entrance Hall. He reached it soon, and partly took off his Invisibility Cloak, not wanting it to get wet, and not wanting to scare Svetlana by appearing out of thin air suddenly either. He started to walk towards the door when it creaked open and not one, but two figures went in. Harry hastily retreated behind a pillar, not wanting to use the Cloak in case its shimmering light called the attention of whoever was entering. 

"I heard the rain while I was eating, and remembered Severus had said you were out….. what possessed you to go out in this weather?" said Draco Malfoy's voice in the darkness. Svetlana didn't answer, but took off her soaking cloak and shook it; in that precise moment, the door to the Great Hall opened and a ray of light illuminated the pillar, and Harry.

"Mr Potter, be done with whatever mischief you are carrying out behind that column, and join your fellow students at dinner. Ten points from Gryffindor" said Snape's icy voice; his black eyes glinted dangerously as a red-faced Harry folded his Invisibility Cloak and went into the Great Hall, not daring to look back. "Svetlana, I suggest you go back to your quarters and change out of those wet clothes; I'll see that the house-elves provide you with dinner" Svetlana silently complied, shooting a final grateful look to Draco, who gave her a nervous smile in return.

"What the Hell was Potter doing there?!" muttered Draco sullenly once she was gone, giving an inquiring look to a *very* angry Severus Snape, who didn't answer, unless glowering at the Boy Who Lived across the Hall could be considered an answer. Draco followed his Head of House towards the Slytherin table, and he swore the teacher was muttering something that went like 'If he ever goes near her again I'll rip his head off and use it as a potion ingredient', but he didn't put two and two together until he was seated and half-way through his meal. Then he chocked on his roast pheasant, prompting Blaise to give him an inquiring look and a pat in the back. //Was it me he was talking about or was it….. Potter? Potter spying on Svetlana? That would explain his dazed looks from time to time. I swear, Potty, if it is what I think it is, you won't have to worry about Snape killing you, because I'll get you first….. don't you know that I have a whole house behind me, ready to jump at my words? Be very careful, Potty, I don't even need an excuse to kill you…..//


	16. The joys of friends and family

A/N: another Thursday, and if ff.net doesn't get stubborn, this chapter will be on time too!!!!! 

Note to readers: I will not change this story to fit OotP (which I haven't read yet, so spare me the spoilers, I have enough with those in summaries), I figured it was enough AU by now…..

IvyCrane: ::looks up from where she's building a nuclear refuge:: Hey, it's you….. I thought it was someone from the SWP (Society for Werewolf Protection), they're after my blood….. you shouldn't have asked me to see Remus!!! I'm afraid you'll try to kill me too when you read what I've done with him….. but that won't be for another two chapters so, for now, sit back and enjoy!

To other readers (if there are any): reviewing this story gives you a chance to ask for little presents, like character appearances and other suggestions, but like IvyCrane will be able to tell you in a couple of chapters, that's not always a good thing….. do you dare?

PART XVI

Svetlana was very tired that night, and she fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow, without realising that the door to her bedroom wasn't closed all the way. Snape did notice, though, when he returned, and he peered inside to check if everything was as it should be.

//And is it?// asked the annoying voice inside the Potions Master's head //You're more afraid than you let on, you know you are. And what are you doing slipping into her bedroom like a thief? What would she say if she awoke to find you here, standing by her side like an overgrown bat, watching her sleep? Are you really that bothered by Potter's infatuation with your wife?//

Severus shrugged and continued moving noiselessly across the heavy carpet of his wife's bedroom until he came to a stop merely a feet away from where her tousled head was resting in a satin pillow. Svetlana hadn't bothered to dry her hair after she had returned from Mandy's grave, and the dark mane was now curling naturally, looking very different from its customary complicated hair-dos. It reminded Snape of….. of something he shouldn't be thinking about: it reminded him of how Svetlana had slept on their wedding night, of how the emotions of that remarkable day had closed her blue eyes as she laid naked by his side. And it reminded Snape of the internal battle he had had that night, the part of his heart that screamed to take her into his arms and settle down with her fighting with his rational self, that argued that the marriage could compromise his safety. He still wondered if his decision had been a wise one.

Other memories pushed through the open floodgates of his subconscious. The other night he had spent with Svetlana, many years later, in her home, his body still aching from the tortures Voldemort had put him through, her body an uncharted territory he had wanted to re-discover. This time it had been her who had remained awake and walked off when he succumbed to sleep. Afterwards, he remember waking up alone in a strange bed, with the shrilly voice of a house-elf announcing it was time for him to Apparate to Hogwarts. Svetlana was nowhere to be seen, and he didn't have news of her until that brief owl she had sent him, not in her own handwriting but a copy of the medical report that confirmed she was pregnant again. 

Their next meeting after that had been awkward, to say the least. Svetlana, Serguei and Severus waiting in a small white for the medi-witch to appear with the latest analysis the Russian witch had been subjected to. The hostile atmosphere between father and son was somehow taken off the spotlight by Svetlana's refusal to look at her husband, no matter how hard he searched her gaze. He didn't cross more than ten words with her after that and until her arrival into Hogwarts, with the notable exception of their argument at Siena's birth. //And yet you seem to think that everything is as it should be?// mocked Snape's conscience. The wizard refrained a snarl in consideration for the sleeping woman, and chose to leave the room instead, exiting as quietly as he had entered. 

Once outside, he let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding and wiped the his sweaty hands on his black robes. He had been on the brink of leaning towards his very own Sleeping Beauty, and trying to awake her from the nightmare that lasted for more than twelve years, but he had been glad //Glad? In your dreams!!!// to have remembered that he was not her knight in shining armour anymore. //'I loved you, you know?' *She* said it, and you just stood there like a Gryffindor when asked for the properties of the dried root of Gillyweed…..// Falling back into a ritual he was aware of repeating too often since Svetlana's return, Snape poured himself a shot of Firewhisky and sat down in his armchair.

Who was her knight in shining armour now? That question had plagued his mind after his second night with her, when he had discovered that she was not as innocent as she had been when he had left her, and had come back with full force after her confession about Potter….. that insolent child! Snape didn't bother hiding the snarl anymore, and swore that if he found that The Boy Who Lived was so much as looking at Svetlana in a way he shouldn't be looking, he would….. he would what? Take points off Gryffindor? Talk to Dumbledore? Sue him for sexual harassment? Hand him, tied hand-and-foot, to Voldemort? Severus growled in frustration at the lack of options, but was interrupted in his search for a more creative punishment by a knock on his door.

The Potions Master stood frozen for a second, dreading the arrival of Potter in search of comfort; he would probably strangle the boy with his bare hands at the moment, and it didn't seem like such a bad idea. He would lose his job at Hogwarts, but Voldemort would surely thank him….. Whoever was at the door knocked again impatiently, and Snape charmed the door to open. To his surprise it wasn't Harry Potter, or Albus Dumbledore, but Serguei Snape who walked in, dark green pyjamas peering through his dressing robe.

"Is my mother awake?" asked the child in a strangely subdued voice.

"No, she isn't" answered Severus, adjusting his tone to his son's. "What did you want?"

"I wanted to talk to her; she asked me to wake her up if I needed her….." Serguei struggled through the next words, apparently forcing back tears "I had a nightmare" Obviously it had been very bad if the boy had been forced to trek the Slytherin dungeons, on his own, at (Snape checked the grandfather's clock on the corner) half-past one in the morning.

"Come in, then, don't just stand there" ordered the Potions Master, summoning a cup of tea and a dish of cookies from the fire; he was getting good at this "Have a seat"

Serguei complied, looking suspicious and vulnerable at the same time. He was favouring his father with an unflinching look, but there was no trace of arrogance left in it now, and Snape wasn't bothered by it at all.

"What did you dream about?" Serguei looked at him and bit his lip hesitantly, not sure on whether to confide on his father "My mother used to say that if you told someone your nightmares out loud, they wouldn't come true" Severus felt uncomfortable sharing that piece of information, but if he didn't tell that to his own son, who was he going to tell it to?

"Does it work?" asked Serguei eagerly.

"Trying can't hurt" shrugged Snape.

"It was my mother" started Serguei after a pause "I dreamt she was hanging from the doorway, like that woman the other night, and she was dead but she kept saying: 'Hogwarts isn't safe anymore, Hogwarts isn't safe anymore…..'" He broke off and shuddered, and Snape shuddered as well "Is it true, then?"

"What? That your mother is hanging from the doorway?" Stalling for time, the words sounding harsher than he had meant them.

"That Hogwarts is not safe anymore" insisted Serguei, dismissing his father's previous words. Seeing that the older wizard wasn't answering, the boy decided to share a bit more information "Everyone in my dorm is scared, saying that nothing like this has ever happened at Hogwarts, not even when the Chamber of Secrets was open; even the Lestranges, who go to Azkaban to visit their parents every summer, were afraid to blow out the candles and….. Mother is scared too, I can tell, but she told me we had to stay because there isn't anywhere else we can go"

"Do you want to stay?" Suddenly Serguei's answer mattered a lot to his father.

"Do we have an option?" asked the boy back, some of his usual insolence seeping back into his voice with the warmth and the tea.

"Not really" accepted Severus with a crooked half-smile; Serguei saw this and hesitated for a moment before giving his own reluctant smirk. They shared camaraderie for a moment, before Serguei put down his cup of tea and yawned (not widely, he had been taught manners, but unmistakeably). Looking at the clock, and considering the option of walking the child back to his dorm, Severus made a decision. "Would you like to stay here tonight?" 

"All right then" agreed Serguei readily. After a quick consideration, Snape lead him to Siena's room, where he Transfigured a bed out of a teddy bear that was lying around.

"You'll sleep here tonight" admonished Snape in a low voice "You know where your mother is, should you need her, although she is so tired I would hardly recommend it. My room is to your left, and I'm a light sleeper, so it'll probably be a better option" Looking around at the somewhat crammed room, he remembered something else "And we'll see about fitting you your own room tomorrow, it seems like your going to spend a lot more time here than originally intended; what colours would you prefer for the decoration? No, don't tell me, we'll talk about that tomorrow….. Now go to sleep, and remember that next time I catch you out of bed after curfew I'll have to take points off Slytherin"

And Severus was gone, leaving Serguei standing in front of his bed, lit by the fairy lamp on Siena's bed-side table. The little boy, seeing that he didn't have an audience to restrict him, gave a small smile at the thought of getting to choose a new room, all for himself, and laid down to sleep thinking about wallpapers, all nightmares forgotten for the time being.

^^^^^^^^^^^^*^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^*^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^*^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^*^^^^^^^^^^^^

Svetlana awoke next morning to the sound of quiet voices talking in the living room. She propped herself up on her elbows and remembered all she could remember from the night before: the exorcism, Draco going to her rescue, Severus catching Harry spying on her, her husband's murderous look, going back to her bedroom, falling asleep….. as she tried to run her hand through her hair, she remembered she hadn't dried it the night before, and sighed in annoyance.

"….. but it won't go with the wallpaper" argued Serguei softly from outside her door; Svetlana frowned in confusion, all thoughts about her hair forgotten. What was Serguei doing there at eight o'clock in the morning, talking about wallpapers with Severus?

"Maybe you should think about some other decoration for the walls that doesn't involve brooms and Bludgers then" answered the Potions Master sarcastically.

"Humph" answered Serguei, munching on something or other "Change the Quidditch wallpaper so I can have my own aquarium? Sounds like a deal"

"Are we negotiating then?" chuckled Severus; Svetlana allowed herself to fall back on her pillows: it was a bit of a rough awakening to find her husband and son, previously not on speaking terms, discussing the decoration of a room she didn't know existed.

"Mom will be glad" said Serguei reflexively after a pause "She is always complaining that I don't spend enough time here with her, now I'll have something to bring me here….."

"As if the mere thought of spending some time with your mother wasn't enough incentive" commented Svetlana wryly, tying the belt of the expensive silk kimono that she used in place of a dressing robe. "Good morning" All right, she had tied her hair back in a hurry, and it would be the first time that Severus saw her in such an informal attire, but she was dying to know what had happened the night before.

"Good morning. Tea?" offered Severus, averting his eyes quickly from the unusual figure of a half-dressed, mussed up Svetlana.

"No, thank you" replied Mrs Snape civilly "Aren't you going to give me a good-morning kiss?" Serguei, to whom she had been addressing her request, stood up, wiped the imaginary crumbs of toast from his dressing robe, and complied.

"Father is going to get me my own room here" announced Serguei, trying in vain to disguise his excitement and pride "Oh, and I came here last night looking for you" he remembered suddenly.

"Why? Did something happen?"

"I had a nightmare" answered the little boy with a shrug he wouldn't have been able to pull off the night before "So I came here looking for you, but you were asleep….."

"You should have woken me up" scolded Svetlana.

"….. and Father gave me some tea and told me I could spend the night in Siena's room, and see about my own room today" continued Serguei, without missing a beat. "And now I'm getting an aquarium, and maybe for Christmas Lucius will get me that Shape-Shifting Salmon we saw in Diagon Alley last summer"

"I see" said Svetlana, trying to hide the immense feeling of exclusion she had. She had always been the only one her son could turn to, for presents, advice or comfort (and maybe Lucius, but he didn't count), and now that Severus had begun to assume his parental role, she couldn't help but feel jealous.

"I thought that maybe this room would be the better choice" explained the Potions teacher, showing them a door in front of the other bedroom doors. It opened to a medium-sized room (bigger than Siena's, that was true), empty but for a few crates and cobwebs. "I can get it cleaned up later in the morning, and the decorations delivered by this afternoon, and by this evening it would be ready. The aquarium might take a bit longer to set, specially if you wish to have tropical species in it"

"I saw a book on Mediterranean marine wildlife, maybe I can go to the Library for it and choose something" answered Serguei, his mind already lost in the possibilities.

"Of course, you will have to spend the nights in your dorm" Snape reminded to his son "You can come to visit after lessons and on weekends, and you will spend the holidays here, but during normal school-time, you quarters are with the rest of the first-years"

"I know. Besides, Lewis would kill me if I left him to fend off Pucey and Flint's snores on his own" commented Serguei, already planning how he could smoothly introduce into the conversation with his friends his new room.

"I'm glad to see you are getting on so well now" announced Svetlana, not without a hidden edge behind her cheery words "I'll leave you to it, and go to take a shower. I'll see you at lunchtime, I suppose"

She left majestically and both male Snapes watched her leave, turning to each other with a question in their black eyes. Serguei shrugged it off first and re-started the conversation.

"I will come by later to look at the wallpaper catalogue, is that all right?" Snape nodded and ushered the boy out, feeling oddly satisfied by the developments of the night before, but equally bothered by Svetlana's bad mood and the sarcastic little voice in his head that kept asking him if buying his son's acceptance was part of his master plan to conquer the world.

^^^^^^^^^^^*^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^*^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^*^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^*^^^^^^^^^^^

A few days later, Harry marched up the stairs leading to Gryffindor Tower tiredly, keeping a handkerchief to his bleeding nose; he also sported a cut lip and a few bruises in his arms and torso, but the Slytherins who had ambushed shouldn't be faring better, he thought with grim satisfaction. So lost he was in those thoughts that he didn't notice when he entered the common room, or the shocked expressions of his housemates; only Hermione standing directly in front of him with a reconvening expression on her face shocked him out of his daydream.

"Harry James Potter, have you been fighting with Malfoy *again*?" she asked, very much like Professor McGonnagal would have.

"No, Mione, I haven't been fighting with Malfoy" answered Harry dejectedly "His latchkeys have been using me for kickboxing practice, that's all"

"What did they do this time?" asked Ron, already starting to become red.

"The same they do every bloody time!" exclaimed Harry, flinching away from Hermione's Healing Charm "What does it look like?! They weren't exactly reciting poetry!"

"What is wrong with those people anyway?" asked Hermione under her breath as Harry stormed up the stairs without paying her any mind; Ron did hear her, and was opening his mouth to add a descriptive comment about being a Slytherin, when his girlfriend carried on "Ever since of lately, they've been more aggressive than usual….. Harry has got beaten up at least three times in the last couple of days, and they don't even worry about getting detention!"

Meanwhile, in the dorm, behind the closed curtains of his bed, Harry was trying very hard to calm down; he wasn't only bothered by the beating, but also by the fact that he had had to face it alone, because Hermione and Ron weren't spending as much time with him as they used to. He still loved them dearly, no matter what, but he would be thankful if they could look away from each other's eyes for a while and help him repel the increasingly violent attacks from the Slytherins.

It wasn't easy saving the world, regretted Harry, but even less when every day, between nightmares, lessons and guilt, he had to deal with a whole house determined to make him suffer, via insulting comments or occasional aggressions. He knew he shouldn't let them get to him, but he couldn't help but getting incensed with every disrespectful mention of his parents, with every cowardly ambush, with every prank during lessons. And he had noticed that starting a few days back, the Slytherins had been going out of their way to make his life miserable, with no apparent reason. Not that they had been exactly amicable before, but lately they were really making an effort to beat their previous record of Potter-bullying. Harry was almost starting to miss Dudley and Piers Polkins. 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^*^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^*^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^*^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

A/N: I'm evil and I have exams, that's my excuse….. what's yours for not reviewing?


	17. Can a friendship take much common sense?

A/N: this is the last update before I go home; although I now promise to do everything in my power to keep updates regular, I'm not sure I'll always be able to make it.

Disclaimer: aren't you as sick of this as I am? I don't own anything from Harry Potter, I am not making any profit out of this and I don't want to write another damn disclaimer in my life!

IvyCrane: Remus isn't here yet, but when he comes….. ::evil grin::

FAMILY MATTERS

PART XVII

Svetlana had managed to digest the fact of her son and husband getting on, and after a few days she was ready to accept that, her jealousy notwithstanding, it was better if Serguei and Severus established a normal father-and-son relationship: she shuddered to imagine what would happen if she had to flee again and those two stubborn males still refused to speak….. After having a bath and taking care of her hair (like she had been doing with utmost care since the morning when Severus had seen her in *such* a state of disarray), Svetlana let her mind wonder to more pressing subjects than her family life: Harry Potter and his deteriorating relationship, not only with the Slytherins, but with life itself, it seemed. 

Still thinking, Svetlana awoke of Siena, and helped the little girl wash her face and hands and put on a warm woollen robe, perfect for the increasingly chilly weather and the sortie they were planning. Taking the basket a helpful house-elf had prepared for them, Svetlana led her daughter outside, without hearing or seeing a sign from her husband, who would probably be already in his workshop. The woman and the little girl walked until they reached the shores of the lake, from where they could see the castle, the Forbidden Forest and the Quidditch pitch, and sat down on a blanket the older witch Transfigured out of a leaf. Leaving the child to munch on the many treats reserved for her, Svetlana chose a single piece of fruit and bit into it, letting her attention wonder again.

Harry Potter was being the object of many an attack from Slytherin students lately, and neither Severus nor Draco had shown much intention of punishing the culprits, even if Dumbledore's eyes became stony and cold when the subject was raised in his office. As a consequence of the first attacks the Gryffindors also became more aggressive, and corridor fights, which often degenerated into full-blown battles, were an everyday occurrence, making it easier for the Slytherin authorities to justify their own attacks. While everyone was getting fully involved in the situation, the trigger of it all, The Boy Who Lived, was retreating more and more into himself, choosing to ignore the insults and hexes thrown his way and (as the Hufflepuffs said) letting his friends do the dirty work for him. Of course, anyone with a more insightful mind could see that it wasn't the real reason, but it was the one with more popularity in the school, inciting even the peaceful Ravenclaws to make snide remarks about people whose bravery wore off after a while.

With her cold blue eyes, Svetlana registered all of it, only dropping subtle hints in the Slytherin common room when it was needed, without anyone suspecting that it was her that moved the puppet's strings after all. It was fun to see how well the pieces moved, thought the Russian witch with a smile: a lie that was intended to stop Severus from comforting the young Gryffindor, and maybe to provoke Draco into pulling a prank or two, had developed into a state nearing civil-war for Hogwarts. It was remarkable and Svetlana was satisfied enough to choose a cinnamon-roll and sit back in the blanket, observing uninterestedly how Siena covered all of her recently-washed face and hands with cream and crumbs.

"You know, Siena, sweetheart, that today is six months since your grandfather was killed?" she said, addressing the young child, who stopped eating to listen "They got him almost at these very gates you can see there" Svetlana pointed her cinnamon-roll at the heavy iron gates that were the only entrance to the school "A big group of Death Eaters, and what did the people of the school do?" Siena stood still and silent, aware of the importance of the words, even if she didn't understand it "Exactly, my dear, nothing at all" The witch stopped her speech to take another bite of the biscuit, her eyes still on the gates, colder than they usually were "I know you didn't know your grandfather very well, but he was a very powerful wizard; he just didn't have enough time for his family, he never did….. that doesn't make him a bad person, though" Another thoughtful pause, and this time Svetlana did turn to Siena, to see the intelligent eyes of the girl fixed on her "Most people wouldn't approve of telling such stories to a young child like you, but I think you're in right age to start understanding, aren't you?" Siena nodded carefully, and Svetlana dedicated her a genuine smile. "Now, we will wash your face and hands *again* and go into the Library, where you will be your congenial self….. I need to talk to someone"

^^^^^^^^^^^^^*^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^*^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^*^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^*^^^^^^

"Well, what do you want us to do?!" exclaimed Ron in a whisper, his voice still sounding too loud in the quiet Library "We can't all be perfect little martyrs, you know?!" Svetlana stood frozen behind a shelf, while Hermione and Harry, receptors of that little tirade, sat in silence on a nearby table.

"Getting involved in every petty fight with those morons, is it really that necessary? A bit of patience, a bit common sense, that's all I'm asking" answered Harry quietly, with a cold desperation behind his words; both his best friends missed it, but the eavesdropper didn't.

"Maybe you want to stand still while they insult your family, offend you girlfriend and hit your friends" answered Ron, the anger in his voice palpable and maybe a bit of disappointment too "but I will not."

"Boys!" called Hermione, not knowing how to break off the fight, but knowing it could damage their friendship beyond repair. "Please, do calm down. I know this situation has got us all stressed out, but really, if we start fighting amongst ourselves, what are going to show to the Slytherins?" //Damn the girl and her common sense!//

"It doesn't matter, Mione, the Slytherins don't matter" answered Harry with finality in his voice "Any day now Voldemort will strike, and I will have to go out there and get killed: do you think that I have time to worry about what the Slytherins might think about us?"

"All bow down to the mighty Harry Potter and his worries, that are above those of us mere mortals!" snarled Ron, too angry to even realise how clever his comment sounded. "You might have to go and save the world, but I wasn't invited to that party, and I still must worry about school and friends, and other petty things like that, that you must obviously have forgotten about" Harry opened his mouth to answer, but thought better of it and closed it again, only fuelling Ron's anger further.

That was the moment Svetlana released her iron-grip on her daughter's robes; Siena, attracted by the noise of people and light, stumbled out of the dark corridor and into the study room where Harry and his friends were. After a convenient pause, Svetlana walked after her, smiling thinly to those assembled and appearing to have just come from the other side of the Library.

"Good morning, Mrs Snape" greeted Hermione respectfully; the witch answered coldly to hers and her friends' greetings, and went to pick Siena from her occupation of poking Hermione's bag with an abandoned quill.

"We were just leaving, weren't we, Mione? Good-bye, Mrs Snape" added Ron pointedly, taking Hermione's hand and forcefully dragging her away, although it must be said that she didn't put up much of a resistance, but instead gave Harry an apologetic look which the green-eyed boy chose to ignore.

"Yes, just leave when I need you the most" muttered Harry, out of his mind with anger; "I have more important things to do than cuddle you!" he spat. Svetlana dedicated him a *very* cold glare, which not only shut him up, but also brought him memories of the inappropriate hug at Mandy's funeral, and made him blush to no end. The Russian witch then nodded to no one in particular and left, feeling very satisfied with the result of her Memorius Charm: a few words muttered under her breath as Harry hugged her, and the boy had the memory imprinted in his mind for a long period of time, long enough to ensure that he thought there was more to the action that what met the eye. And when the charm wore off, the trauma picked up the torch.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^*^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^*^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^*^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Severus Snape stirred a potion slowly and surely, marking every slight change of colour or smell, and waiting for the exact moment when the next ingredient should be added. He was angry, but he wouldn't let his foul mood interfere with the making of the Wolfsbane Potion for Lupin, who was bound to come the same afternoon looking for it.

But it wasn't the werewolf or his transformation what worried Snape. It was the early reading of The Daily Prophet and the news it brought to his doorstep what made him frown even when no Gryffindors were present. Another attack on a Muggle village, with an high, although yet undetermined, number of victims, and the murder of Mrs Nugyens, the wife of the DADA teacher, who had gone back to The Netherlands to prepare their return and had found death minutes after leaving the Portkey station. A clear warning to the refugees, who were looking more frightened than ever, huddling close to each other and dreading the dark corners of the school, and another blow to the ever-dwindling trust the wizarding community held in their Ministry and Aurors.

Adding a precisely measured spoonful of Mooncalf brain, Snape thought regretfully that he was bound to be summoned to a Death Eater meeting soon, since it had been almost three months since the last one. He was feeling extremely uncomfortable with his role ever since of lately, and he found it harder and harder to commit nameless monstrosities for the sake of not blowing his cover; if it wasn't because the information he gathered was vital (sometimes it was the only thing that kept the Order on its feet), he would have retired behind the walls of Hogwarts to wait until the storm blew itself out. 

If it ever blew itself out instead of blowing down the castle, which was seeming more unlikely by the day. Supporters of the Dark Lord sprung forwards from the most unexpected places and the morale of the wizards fighting the every day battle was running low, most of them keeping in their posts out of inertia. //Why did I have to have that sudden bout of dignity in my younger years?// thought Snape with a twisted smile, as he leaned back to let the potion settle //If not for that one attack of conscience, I would still be a successful and triumphant member of the Inner Circle, seeing my glory days within reach. Instead now I'm hiding in the dungeons of a school, preparing myself for another day of risking my life for a pack of ungrateful fools// Innerly, Snape didn't really regret his turning to the Light Side, but he had to keep his sanity somehow.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^*^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^*^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^*^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"Ron, please calm down, don't you see Harry is having a tough time?" pleaded Hermione out in the corridor; her red-headed boyfriend stood stubbornly in front of her, his arms crossed over his chest.

"We're not exactly at a picnic either, you know? It's not all about Harry, Mione, it can't always be that way….. you're important too, and deserve as much respect and protection as him, whether he's the Boy Who Lived or not!" Svetlana, who was standing behind the Library's door, privately thought that anger made Ron more intelligent.

"But Ron….." //If she starts with common sense, we'll lose it all//

"Miss Granger, can I talk to you for a minute?" interrupted Svetlana, signalling towards a small balcony not far away; the two students, too caught up in their discussion, hadn't heard the noise of incoming Slytherins, but Svetlana had.

Hermione agreed nervously, and followed Mrs Snape outside, leaving his fuming boyfriend alone with his anger, not a wise choice when Weasleys were involved. Svetlana gave a small smile to herself. 

"I couldn't help but overhear a small part of the conversation you had with your friends at the Library" started the Russian witch, sitting on the stone bench with her daughter in her lap "and that made me think that maybe you're the person I need to talk to." Hermione stood expectantly, guessing by Svetlana's tone that it was important "I also want this conflict to end, but I just don't know how to go about it:" Svetlana heaved a deep sigh "I have no experience with inter-house rivalry, there were no such things at Beauxbottoms, and….. I have less influence over the Slytherins than I would like to have"

"Maybe Professor Snape, or Malfoy….." ventured Hermione, feeling as if her prayers had been answered: she had wished for a Slytherin interlocutor, and here was an impartial one.

"I have less influence over Professor Snape than I would like to have" //The first true thing, you've said during the whole conversation// "and I'm afraid that Mr Draco Malfoy is a lost cause; don't think I haven't tried already" Svetlana caressed Siena's hair softly, earning a squeal from the girl and a tender smile from Hermione. "But Slytherins say, and I am afraid is partly true, that not only they have been prosecuted and discriminated for most of Hogwarts' recent history, but that if they were to stop the hostilities, Gryffindors would consider the victory theirs; the Slytherin pride couldn't accept that"

"I do understand" accepted Hermione, leaning against the balustrade "But this is making it so hard for everyone….. the NEWTs are coming in a matter of months, but nobody is in a frame of mind to study; my two best friends are battling it out, and specially for Harry this is so difficult! He tries not to let it show, but every insult and every fight gets to him" The Head Girl was releasing all the worries she had kept bottled up for lack of a receptive ear "And I know Ron and me aren't there for him all the time, but he has also pushed us away during this last two years or so, only for our protection, yes, but it hurts Ron so badly too….."

"Speaking of which, I think there's something else that's hurting him" Svetlana stood up smartly and went into the corridor, where Ron was being surrounded by at least ten Slytherins, most of them third-years and younger; they hadn't resorted to physical actions yet, but they were insulting the Gryffindor for all they were worth, and already someone had gone to ask for reinforcements from the older students.

"Weasel, do tell me what it feels like to be the friend of the Boy Who Lived? After all, it's all you ever were" said a mocking girl from behind a larger friend; all the attackers laughed and closed in a step. Ron was very red in the face and holding his wand in a defensive stance, ready to strike if need be.

In that moment, the door to the Library opened and Harry stepped out; he almost stepped back in, but they had already seen him and he closed the door behind him.

"Hey, Scarhead, aren't you going to rescue your friend, *again*? He's obviously incapable of defending himself" tittered a Slytherin

"Of course he's not going to do anything, the Weasel is not worth it" answered another "Haven't you seen that Potter already abandoned him and the Mudblood?"

"Sorry, Weasel, looks like your on your own" Before Harry had time to contradict the Slytherin (which he was going to), Svetlana stepped in to leave the misunderstanding in the air.

"Slytherins, that is enough!" Her voice was cold and soft, and very effective; the Slytherin students stopped their jabs and their approach, and turned to look at her "Those of you who were going into the Library, go in there, those of you who weren't, go in there anyway, it's bound to do you some good"

They all silently complied, leaving a *very* angry Ron in front of Harry; suddenly, the anger was replaced by sadness and disappointment, and the red-head gave a last, hard look at his ex-best friend before walking off; Hermione took after him, her eyes full of tears, and Harry was left in the corridor with a horrible feeling of guilt hanging from his shoulders.

"That was a very stupid thing to do, Mr Potter" said Svetlana coldly "I do believe you might have just lost your best friend, and that is not very wise when you are going to need all your strength in the months to come"

With that final sentence, Svetlana glided off with her daughter in her arms. //Three birds. One stone. Dead. Or at least, mutilated//

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^*^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^*^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^*^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

A/N: now, do me a favour and review, OK? I'm not above begging…..


	18. Meet the werewolf

A/N: I'm evil, so what? I hope you won't hate me that much after this chapter….. it's all Svetlana's fault!!! The problem with regular updating remains, but I will do my best to not keep you waiting for long!!

Disclaimer: Rowling wouldn't like how I'm (mis)treating her characters, I'm afraid, but I promise to give them back unharmed, after I'm done wit them.

FAMILY MATTERS

PART XVIII

After lunch had come and gone, Svetlana took to wondering the halls of Hogwarts, practicing her majestic stride and eavesdropping on the students going to class; maybe it wasn't worth much knowing that Eloise Midgen had a crush on Terry Boot, but Svetlana's policy was to never refuse a piece of information, for useless it could seem. This way of thinking had brought her good results in the past, and when she passed Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnegan discussing whether go and look for Ron in the North Tower or not, she once again confirmed the usefulness of having sharp ears.

Instead of going to the North Tower after the Gryffindor boys, she took a downwards corridor that brought her straight into the Entrance Hall, empty save for Peeves and a tired figure in travelling robes.

"Loony, loopy, Lupin!" shrieked the poltergeist, making as if to throw a water bomb towards Remus. The werewolf turned his amber eyes towards Peeves and vanished him with a wave of is wand. He then turned back to the Hall and to the figure who was observing him from a doorway.

"Good afternoon" said Remus politely "My name is Remus Lupin, and I was wondering if you had seen Professor Snape: I need to talk to him quite urgently."

"Good afternoon" replied Svetlana, advancing a bit towards the ex-teacher "I'm Mrs Snape; I'm sure my husband must be in his classroom or in his office….. do you happen to know the way?"

"Erm….." stuttered Remus; surely Sirius had told him in great detail about Snape having a wife, but the part of his brain that still refused to believe it was now forced into shock "I believe I do, but….."

"Mother!" interrupted Serguei Snape, coming up from the corridor leading to the dungeons.

"Serguei, shouldn't you be in class?" asked the Russian witch sternly.

"That's why I came" explained the child in annoyance "Father isn't there to teach it, and we have Pomfrey instead" His arrogant sneer explained clearly what he thought of the change.

"Yes, that is what I meant to say" said Remus, forcing the Snapes' attention back to him "I couldn't find Severus neither in his office nor in his classroom, and Professor Dumbledore isn't available either….."

"Oh, look, the werewolf" said Serguei, looking at Remus with new-found interest.

"Serguei!" chastised Svetlana, adrenaline pumping through her veins at the thought of her husband's disappearance "Go back to your lesson, and remember not to cut class again, even if your father isn't there too see it. Maybe Severus is in his quarters….." she trailed off, preparing to follow her son into the dungeons; a soft cough stopped her.

"I was wondering if I could come with you" said Remus "The matter I must treat with Severus is urgent, and the sooner I talk to him, the better" He could already feel the wolf raising at the proximity of the full moon, and it made his skin crawl.

"Very well, come with me then" said Svetlana, already gliding down the corridor, holding Siena very close to her. //Don't let it be, Merlin, don't let it be, not another meeting, please….. Wait a minute! If this is the werewolf, tonight's the full moon, and he's searching desperately for Severus, who spent all morning in his workshop….. what do I know about the Wolfsbane potion?// They reached the Potions Master's quarters in silence, and Svetlana opened the wards for the other wizard "Come in, please, and have a seat. I'll go and check if he's in the bedroom"

Remus sat in one of the armchairs and smiled tiredly to the little girl who had been put down by her mother rather carelessly; Siena gurgled and started pulling at the strands of the carpet, all the while holding an animated conversation with herself. Meanwhile, Svetlana had stormed into the main bedroom (which was empty, just as she feared) and was going through the wardrobe. Severus might respect his wife's privacy, and she was ever-so-thankful, but she wasn't about to reciprocate, and it had been months since she knew where Severus kept his Death Eater cloak; the same cloak she couldn't find now, no matter how many times she went through the clothes. Putting it all back into place, she gave a defeated sigh //Damn, I hate this! How am I supposed to wait for him now?!// 

"I'm afraid Severus isn't in the school at the moment" said Svetlana, returning to the living room "but I'm sure he'll be back soon, specially if he was awaiting you"

"Yes, I'm sure he was. I'll wait for him here, if you don't mind" said Remus, both softly and firmly.

"Of course. Would you like something to drink, then?" she offered, trying in vain to remember what little she knew of the wolf-taming potion.

"A cup of tea would be lovely, thank you. With no sugar!" //Sugar makes it useless// decided Svetlana at the eagerness of Lupin to stop the lump of sugar from going into his cup. 

"Milk then?" Lupin nodded and Svetlana poured him the beverage, a mad idea forming in her brain. Remus Lupin was one of Harry Potter's friends and father-figure, as she had read in Witches' Weekly a very long time before, and had been sacked of Hogwarts when Severus had made it know that he was a werewolf; however, it was the same Severus that provided the potion that allowed Lupin to lead a normal life….. Svetlana walked to her desk and started drawing small nothings in a blank parchment, trying to keep focused in her new plan, instead of wondering where on earth Severus was. "Siena, are you eating chocolate before dinner? Give it here, you know you're not allowed….. Oh, Mr Lupin, I'm sorry, I hadn't taken your cloak. Here, let me hang it" Taking the sweet with a fold of her sleeve (and ridding it of fingerprints), she surreptitiously introduced the half-eaten chocolate and its wrapping into a pocket of the worn cloak and hung it next to the doorway, which chose to open at that exact moment, startling Svetlana into sincerity. "Thank Merlin, Severus, you're back!"

"So it seems" growled Snape, turning to the intruder with a snarl "Lupin, what are you doing here?!"

"Mr Lupin was looking for you quite urgently, and I thought it would be easier if he waited for you here" explained Svetlana quickly, taking the wrapped package Severus was carrying; he put up an initial resistance, but remembering his wife had grown with a Death Eater for a father, he figured he had nothing to hide.

"I'll go for you potion now, wait here" commanded the Potions Master to Remus, walking tiredly back out of his living space and towards his office. He had forgotten about the werewolf during the very *painful* meeting with the Dark Lord, and he thanked all the Gods he didn't believe in that he hadn't taken a minute longer to go back to Hogwarts: he shuddered to think about a raging werewolf with his wife and daughter….. by this time, he was already making his way back to his quarters, a goblet of the smoking potion in one hand. He made his re-entrance in his living-room to find his wife sitting in the other armchair, pouring a cup of mint tea for him. "Drink up, Lupin, it's almost sunset" said Snape, as if it was the werewolf's fault. "And next time, remember to tell me in advance when you are running low on the potion, and spare me your visit"

"I have been busy, Severus" reminded Lupin, making it a veiled mention of his work for the Order. He then took the goblet, sniffed it and swallowed its contents swiftly. "Merlin, this is as disgusting as ever!"

"Drink some tea, then" advised Snape, signalling towards the werewolf's empty cup; Svetlana hastily refilled it, and neither wizard noticed the dissolving lump of sugar in it, Snape because he was monitoring the werewolf's reaction and Lupin because he was used to anything tasting much sweeter after the bitter taste of the potion. "I'm sure you can go now, Lupin, Black must have the dog-house already set"

"I will be staying at Hogwarts tonight, Severus, it's too late to Apparate home, we have no security wards set there; I'm sure the Shrieking Shack is still fully serviceable, and Sirius can come here with his Portkey"

"What a jolly idea" snarled Snape again "Maybe I'll go and join you, and it'll be just like old times" Remus gave him a hard look, and Snape shrugged it off "Off you go, then, you have only twenty minutes before you become in dire need of a shave"

"Good evening, Severus. Thank you for your help, and good evening, Mrs Snape" replied Remus civilly, although his amber eyes shone gold for a moment. He left, and Svetlana had a single moment to get nervous.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^*^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^*^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^*^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Harry stayed huddled on the window-seat long after Sirius was gone; the ex-Marauder had appeared in the Gryffindor common room shortly before sunset to visit his godson, and Harry had taken this chance to practically pour out his heart to Sirius, who might have not understood much, but at least listened attentively and nodded at all the right times. He had left just as the moon was rising, but Harry didn't want to move just yet: he felt an aching void in his chest, what could usually be called a premonition by someone who hadn't had such a bad experience with Divination, so he just sat and waited.

The green-eyed boy looked at the full-moon appearing over the horizon and smiled faintly; soon, his smile was replaced with a horrified gasp as he vaguely heard a werewolf howling and, a minute later, a painful cry coming from somewhere in the general direction of Hogsmeade. It wasn't until he heard another howl, full of longing, that Harry started crying with no apparent reason.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^*^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^*^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^*^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Remus reached the Shrieking Shack five minutes before the moonrise. He threw his clothes aside carelessly and checked to see if Sirius was on his way; he had owled him notifying him of his change of plans, and he hoped the other wizard had got the message. He was feeling restless, and he wondered if the potion was working as usual, because he could *feel* the wolfish impulses pulling at his self-control even with the moon still not visible.

He went back into the house and thought about locking himself into a room until Sirius arrived, but a strange reluctance grew into him towards the key-lock: he could feel the wolf putting up a fight inside of him, but his trust in the Wolfsbane potion (along with a certain sluggishness in his brain), convinced him that everything was going to be just fine.

The moon was rising, and the process of transformation began. It was painful, more painful than Remus remembered it to have been in the last few years, and it robbed the man of his consciousness for a few moments. He awoke a few minutes after the complete moonrise, converted in an angry beast, shaking with pain, fear and hunger. And then another beast came into his lair.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^*^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^*^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^*^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Sirius walked briskly towards the Whomping Willow, checking his watch; he had tried to be on time for Moony, but he didn't want to leave Harry alone when he was having such an outburst. Moony was sure to understand, thought Sirius happily, and he had to admit the Snape's potion had proved flawless during the last four years, providing the werewolf with a bearable and guilt-free transformation; while he thought this, Sirius prodded the knot in the wood with a stick that Hagrid always left around for him and descended into the tunnel. Maybe he could even convince Moony to give a stride around the grounds, just like in the old times, and to this purpose Sirius transformed into a big black dog who trotted happily towards the light. 

He reached the end of the tunnel and stepped carefully into the room, noticing by his improved sense of smell (and the howl he heard) that Remus was already a wolf, and an angry one at that. That was all he registered before a huge beast, with his fangs bared, jumped on him, searching for his neck and catching him completely unaware. The sharp teeth tore the skin, the flesh and then the jugular, draining the life and the magical energy out of Sirius, who had only time for a painful cry before he transformed back into a human, a dead human.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^*^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^*^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^*^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

The threat had been removed, the stranger had been stopped, and now there was only the burning taste of blood in its tongue, the taste of flesh out of an open chest. The part of Remus that had learnt self-control with the Marauders, and that had been caught unaware by the difficult transformation, suddenly reacted by thrusting its muzzle out of the body and focusing its golden eyes on it; wasn't it a dog a few minutes before? 

Oh Merlin, no! Sirius, his blue eyes closed. Sirius, his good-natured face scratched. Sirius, his throat and chest mangled beyond recognition. Sirius, blood that still tingled in its mouth making it want *more*. Sirius, his non-beating heart almost exposed by the furious wound on his chest. Sirius, flesh torn from the neck downwards. And still the beast wanted more and more, and more…..

The werewolf gave several hesitant steps backwards, the rational part winning over the wolf, but the battle still raging on. It couldn't tear its eyes away from Sirius, but that only made the bloodlust stronger and harder to control. With a sudden bout of courage, Remus turned away and trotted out of the house, panic starting to build inside. First came blood, then the persecution and the punishment and the guilt, he remembered well. The Forbidden Forest loomed ever so near, and the werewolf raced towards the relative safety it could find in there; as it reached the fringe, though, it stopped to say goodbye to his last friend, the anguished howl not only writing an epitaph, but also alerting the Hogwarts and Hogsmeade residents of the loose beast. Remus departed with a full trot into the thick vegetation, and the forest creatures skittered out of its path.

************************

A/N: ::Holds a gun with silver bullets and smiles:: Oh, it's you!!! I insist, it's all Svetlana's fault, IvyCrane, don't hate me!!! And now, review, even if it's only to wish me death by a werewolf's jaw!


	19. Too many questions, not enough answers

A/N: All hail my bad luck!!! I was ready to post this chapter last week, and ff.net shut down….. I can't quite believe it myself….. to top it all off, I suffered a severe writer's block this week, after last week's dreadful chapter and….. I know, it was awful from me, but I can't help it!!!

In this week's chapter, we'll see the fallout of last week's happenings, and another subplot just waiting to be discovered…..

Disclaimer: I've done 18 different disclaimers for this story alone….. I think by this time you'll have noticed that I don't own the characters written by the talented Ms. Rowling and you don't need further clarification.

And big thanks to those who reviewed me but didn't leave their address so I could thank them personally:

Kazza: well, when you get to this point of the story, you'll see that's not only Snape who had to atone…

ASTY: you don't like Svetlana too much, do you? Maybe she'll pay for her actions, and then again, maybe she won't….. but I agree with you: poor Sev!

FAMILY MATTERS

PART XIX

"But he *knew* that sugar would interfere with the potion!" exclaimed Snape furiously, looking at Albus as if it was all his fault "I told him a thousand times, since the very beginning…..!"

"I know, Severus, I know," answered the Hogwarts Headmaster, his eyes not only completely devoid of twinkling, but also red-rimmed behind the half-moon glasses "but the fact remains that we found a half-eaten Chocolate Frog in his cloak-pocket, and the potion….. the potion didn't work"

That was an understatement. Alerted by the scream and the painful howl, some of the Hogwarts teachers, Albus and Severus included, had gone to investigate the Shrieking Shack, only to find the mangled body of Sirius Black in one of the rooms, which also contained Lupin's robes, the same ones in which the piece of candy apparently responsible for all the problem had been found.

"Remus would have never done something like that of his own accord" insisted Dumbledore.

"I'm not saying he killed his only friend," answered Snape cuttingly "but I still find it hard to believe that he risked his safety and the school's for a piece of candy"

"So what is your theory, Severus?"

"I haven't got one" spat Snape angrily "I only have ugly facts that refuse to add up"

"The Ministry won't wait for us to make the pieces fit. A werewolf, a mangled body, the fact that the beast was out of control: they won't look any further into it" Albus laid back into his chair.

"Where's Lupin, then?"

"Hidden in the Forbidden Forest" answered Dumbledore, looking out of the window "The centaurs told me they had sensed him running into the wildest part, where the Acromantulas are"

"I suppose you sent him a message telling him to take care" concluded Severus bitterly.

"I would have done the same for you, my boy" was all the answer Albus was willing to give. //To Hell you would! Just take care of those damn Gryffindors like you always have!"

A shuddering noise interrupted the conversation, and both wizards turned to the couch where Harry Potter was lying. Alerted by the werewolf's howl, and feeling a horrible premonition, Harry had grabbed his Invisibility Cloak and gone into the grounds just in time to see the arrival of the stretcher with the remains of his godfather. Albus had immediately taken the shell-shocked boy into his office, where he had been half-crying, half-muttering, for the better part of the night. A part of Snape's conscience told him the boy needed his comfort more than he had needed it when Mandy had been killed, but his rational part reminded him that this was the boy who, according to all evidence, was stalking his wife, and the Potions Master remained impassive.

"It's all my fault!" exclaimed Harry between tears "First, my parents, then, the Dursleys, then, Mandy, now, Sirius and Remus….." The Boy Who Lived broke down sobbing again, and the Headmaster stepped forward to sit by his side.

"Harry, stop blaming yourself" he said firmly "These deaths are not your fault; Voldemort is the only one who should be held responsible for them….."

"Are you saying that Voldemort himself stepped up to Remus and gave him the Chocolate Frog?" Harry gave a bitter, broken laugh "It wouldn't surprise me, after all 'Hogwarts is not safe anymore', don't you remember?"

The Gryffindor laughed again, if that could be called a laugh, and Albus gave him a worried look.

"Let's take you to Madam Pomfrey, Harry, you need to rest" The boy didn't resist the gentle pull to stand up and take the fire to the Infirmary, and Snape noticed that his green eyes were unfocused and apparently not registering his surroundings as he walked.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^*^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^*^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^*^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Svetlana was rocking Siena to sleep in a gesture she seldom used: truth be said, she didn't love the little girl as much as she loved her older offspring, for Svetlana liked her children able to understand her, to talk to her and to depend on her as little as possible. Still, she held Siena in her arms and murmured a soft lullaby to set the frightened child into a dream-free slumber. Severus had talked to her on the fire a good half-an-hour after leaving summoned by the Headmaster. He had only said that there had been another death and that  there was a loose werewolf somewhere on the grounds, so Svetlana's reaction had been logical: she had hoarded the Slytherins into the common room, put Draco in charge of not letting anyone out, checked on Serguei and then barricaded herself in her quarters, awaiting for the return of her husband with news of how well her plan had worked.

The werewolf was out of the picture now, she thought with satisfaction; the Ministry was bound to send him to Azkaban if they caught him, and if they didn't, the man would anyway have to go into hiding, very, very far away. Someone knocked at the door, and Svetlana was startled out of her reverie.

"Severus, is it you?" she asked, using an Identifying Spell all the same. "Come in" The Potions Master did, practically collapsing into his armchair, without the energy to even grunt a response to his wife. Svetlana gave him an almost-pitying look and poured him a cup of mint tea with a shot of brandy. As Snape sipped on his drink, she went into her bedroom and took out the bottle of Concentrated Revival Draught, which she took outside and set by the side of the now-empty cup of tea. "Would you like something to eat, or would you rather have a bath now?" Snape gave his wife a surprised look, which she easily shrugged off "My father used to take a hot bath when he came back from a meeting, so I had the house-elves prepare one for you"

"Thank you" muttered Snape, brokenly getting up. He took three drops of the black potion and then entered his quarters; the door to the bathroom was open and he could see the bathtub filled with steaming water. Closing the door, he shed his muddied robes and gratefully sank into the water, which smelled of mint, citrus and….. athelas?! He sniffed softly and confirmed his appreciation for Svetlana when he saw a couple of elongated green leaves floating in the water. It was good to have a wife who knew exactly how to tend a man who has been subjected to Cruciatus for almost an hour, then forced to go out and recover the dead body of his childhood enemy and afterwards sent to look for a raging werewolf. 

When Severus left the bath an hour later, he found a clean night-shirt spread out on the open bed, and a tray with a bowl of warm soup and some bread. The Hogwarts house-elves had never really taken this good care for the always-cruel Potions teacher, so he innerly thanked Svetlana again, before eating his dinner and going into a much-needed sleep.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^*^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^*^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^*^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"Ron, we have to do something!" insisted Hermione, her puffy eyes telling just how much she had cried for Sirius's death.

"Go and look after him if you want." snapped the red-head angrily "Take care of him like he wouldn't take care of you if you needed it, but *I'm* not going" The angry outburst Ron had had towards Harry had now settled into a deep rancour, and none of Hermione's pleads or threats would convince the Weasley to go and visit his ex-best-friend in the hospital. The bird Svetlana had aimed at was truly dead, or at least, holding to life for a thread.

Still sniffing, and on her own, Hermione walked towards the Hospital Wing; she still hadn't got her head to accept the fact that it was the same dear old Professor Lupin who, converted into a wild beast, had *killed* Sirius. She didn't know how or why the Wolfsbane Potion hadn't done its job, but she already had a few good guesses on just how this would affect Harry.

"Sorry, dear, he's not seeing anyone" Madam Pomfrey informed her when she asked after her friend. "Professor Dumbledore brought him in a while ago, and Harry said he didn't want to be disturbed by anyone"

"How is he?" asked Hermione in a small voice, feeling even more tears pressing behind her eyelids.

"I don't know, dear" answered the matron heavily "I gave him a Sleeping Potion, the shock was too much for him; tomorrow we'll see how well he's coping, but I don't expect him to return to normal for a while….."

"…..if ever" completed Harry in a dark murmur from behind the curtains that hid his bed. He still hadn't taken the potion, and he felt a simmering rage boiling inside him, distracting him from the pain and the helplessness: anger towards himself, anger towards Remus, anger towards Dumbledore, anger towards Hermione and Ron, anger towards everyone he could think of; it was a seemingly clever strategy from his subconscious, but it was bound to play in Svetlana's favour, sooner or later.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^*^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^*^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^*^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Svetlana laid in her bed, wide awake in the middle of the night. It wasn't fear for the lose werewolf that kept her from sleeping, but the haunting feeling that everything was going a bit *too* well. Svetlana, like most Russian wizards and witches, was highly superstitious and had an unwavering belief in Fate, but at the same time she couldn't help but be wary of a plan that worked much better than it was supposed to. And she wasn't foolish enough not to notice the way that the simplest of her ideas bloomed into bolt and lightning, how a stray word, a petty lie, turned into a huge avalanche of hatred and misunderstanding.

Angrily rearranging the pillows in her bed, the witch bit her lower lip in frustration: she was scared of the forces she had apparently unleashed upon Hogwarts. But they were just that, forces, supernatural forces that were using her and her mission to carry out their own design. That thought calmed Svetlana to a certain extent and, above all, assured her that her streak of good luck wouldn't run out in the middle of her plan.

Still, she wasn't all that comfortable with the star that day upon day appeared upon her shoulder for longer periods of time. Maybe it was the closest she would ever get to remorse.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^*^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^*^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^*^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"I assure you, Mr Malfoy, that we have everything under control" Professor McGonagall could barely repress her anger at the sight of Lucius Malfoy strutting around the halls of Hogwarts as if he owned them.

"So you say, Professor, so you say" answered the blond man placidly "But the fact remains that there have been two murders in school grounds in, what, a month? I don't want facts to look uglier than they are, but people are starting to comment about the school's security policy, and my duty as a governor….."

"We all now your duties very well" interrupted the Transfiguration teacher, pale with rage "and they don't include making people more nervous than they are!"

"Thank you, Minerva, I'll take it on from here" said Dumbledore, cutting her rant short. With a small smile, he gently pushed the witch out of the way and prepared himself to face Lucius' visit. Just as McGonagall turned to leave, without acknowledging the eldest Malfoy, the blond man shot his last arrow.

"And pray, before you go, allow me to offer you my and my family's condolences on your mother's recent death….." Professor McGonagall slammed the door behind her with such a strength that the windows rattled, and Lucius nodded "Still sensitive, I see. So, Dumbledore, what have you got to say this time?"

The white-haired wizard paused to rearrange his thoughts before answering; with Lucius Malfoy, you never knew which of your words he would use against you later.

"Nothing much, I'm afraid. You know as much about this business as I do, and I assure you that all the security measures that could have been taken were at work the night before last, when the latest of that dreadful happenings took place….. Besides, the Shrieking Shack is *not* on school grounds" He was grasping at straws, he knew, but against Malfoy, every defence was useful.

"Both of the individuals involved came from the school and were there under your express authorisation." Malfoy's voice was at its silkiest now "I must warn you, Dumbledore, the board of governors may have to take some kind of action against you; after all, you already knew that Lupin was a werewolf, and yet you allowed him into Hogwarts without surveillance. It's a matter of irresponsibility, if not worse." Lucius was loving every minute of this conversation, and his satisfaction showed in the spark of his grey eyes. 

With these words, and the threat they implied, the younger wizard left the Headmaster's office and walked into the Entrance Hall, whistling a cheery tune and tapping the stone pillars with his cane. As he hesitated on whether he should go down to the dungeons to find Draco, he spotted Svetlana walking slowly down a corridor, Siena in her arms. Feeling playful, Lucius glided noiselessly up to her and planted a butterfly-kiss in her neck.

"Lucius!" she whispered with a smile on her voice, guessing her attacker's identity thanks to his smell of cologne "Don't do that again! If you ever catch me unaware, I might drop Siena or even curse you" Her amused lecture was not taken seriously, as it was her original intention.

"The day I catch you unaware will be the day all is lost" He said this with the tone of a pleasant compliment, but there was an underlying truth behind it. Malfoy had his arm around Svetlana's waist, and was smiling warmly to Siena, and the witch had the presence of mind to think what would happen if a Slytherin (or any student, of the matter) stumbled upon them.

"Someone might have seen you, or might be watching us now;" she insisted half-heartedly "Severus is not too happy with our relationship, and this might make him even more suspicious."

"Suspicious? Jealous, more like" scoffed the eldest Malfoy, who knew his best friend even better than he suspected.

"You say that as if I meant anything to Severus." dismissed Svetlana, feeling internally flattered nonetheless "Our living together might have come down to a truce, but it hasn't changed his heart-warming feelings towards his family" The bitterness was there, but Lucius had learnt to overlook it long before.

"Anyway, what could he say about it? He *did* leave you, I just….. picked up the pieces" An elegant euphemism, if there was any, and Lucius loved euphemisms; he just didn't think Severus shared his love for them, and Svetlana apparently agreed-

"You explain that to him, if he finds out, while I hide in my Gringotts' vault for the duration of the argument and the subsequent duel" she joked, hiding a coy smile "Talking of which….. would you like to visit Severus now, or would you rather look for Draco in the common room?"

"Which one would result in the least danger for my bodily integrity? You know I value your advice, my dear" With one finger in her lips, Svetlana disentangled herself from his arms and waved him mutely towards the common room, signalling Severus was near and she would go to prepare him for the visit. While Lucius waited for someone to open the Slytherin common room, he wondered *why* he had cut short his liaison with Svetlana all those years ago, and where the playful friendship they had now would take them with her husband.

"Mr Malfoy!" exclaimed Blaise Zabini, the first one to open the door, looking at him with respect "Do come in, sir, I'll call Draco myself" The dark-haired boy disappeared into the common room, and Lucius took the seat in front of the fire that someone had quickly vacated for him.

"Father, what a nice surprise!" said Draco when he arrived from his dorm. He sat in a place in front of his father and waited silently for him to speak. Lucius examined his son with the knowledge that he looked exactly like that when he was his age. Draco, uncomfortable with the silence, started talking again "I'm sure Professor Snape will also be very glad to have you here: he sorely needs someone else to help him take care of the younger Slytherins, although Svetlana and I have been trying to help him as much as possible" Something in the younger Malfoy's voice caught his father's attention.

"You have been working along with Svetlana Snape a lot lately, have you not?" The question could be as innocent or malicious as the receiver wanted to interpret it, and Draco, blushing inside, took it as a simple request for information.

"As I have told you in my letters, she has asked for my help in various occasions in matters regarding her job with the Slytherin house" Draco gave a transparent look to his father, who replied with a satisfied smile.

"Very well. I'll go and see Severus now, to offer him my help with these little hellions….." Lucius gave a look around him, where everybody was pretending not to listen "Afterwards, I expect you to walk me to the carriage: I have a matter I need to discuss with you"

Lucius left the room in a flutter of blue robes, and Draco leaned back into his armchair to wonder what that important matter could be and why his father had mentioned Svetlana. He was interrupted by Pansy breaking down sobbing somewhere behind him.

"What is it, Parkinson?" he asked irritably, but also a bit worried: it wasn't like Pansy to display her feelings so blatantly for all to see. But the blonde girl didn't reply, and instead chose to run into her dorm, followed after a moment by a thoughtful Millicent "Girls!"

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^*^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^*^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^*^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

A/N: Poor Pansy! She does know what Lucius wants to discuss, do you? Anyway, for all of you who want to know what is happening to Remus, you'll find out next chapter (I don't know yet if he's going to die, but if he is, I won't tell you yet) along with many more things, like: what will Severus say when Lucius makes his appearance? What will Draco say to Lucius' proposal? How is Harry doing down in the hospital wing? What will Svetlana do with all this? Will you review?


	20. The dangers of polite conversation

A/N: well, I can't say much in favour of my updating, but I'm sure you'll forgive me, once again….. thanks for all your reviews, I hope I answered them all!

Kazza: thank you very much for your review! I'm terribly flattered and hope this chapter won't make you change your mind.

Musical Hermione: wow, I have a new reviewer!!!! And a awfully revengeful one as well!!! I'm so flattered, and I hope you keep reading this story, even if you don't review very often…

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that J.K. Rowling does….. is that clear enough for you?

PART XX

"Severus, old boy, how nice to see you!!!" said Lucius joyfully as he entered without knocking into the Potions Master office. Snape gave him a wary look, which promptly shifted to where Svetlana was sitting near to a fuming cauldron.

"Lucius" acknowledged Snape darkly; Svetlana had warned him of Lucius' impending visit, but it only made him more suspicious //Suspicious? Jealous, more like!//. "What are you doing here?"

"It almost sounds as if you weren't glad to see me" commented Lucius with a smirk "I'm here because the board of governors chose me to give the first verbal warning to Dumbledore; besides, I also needed to talk to Draco about an important matter concerning his future. And last, but not least, I came to visit you"

Both Svetlana and Severus gave him peculiar looks: Severus' shone with deep mistrust, and Svetlana's with light amusement, but Lucius remained impassive, braving the couple's looks.

"How thoughtful" spat Severus, slamming a pile of essays into his desk. Suddenly, he was *very* angry, remembering how his supposed best-friend had been socially seeing his wife for twelve long years, without giving him any indications of the fact.

"What is the matter, old boy?" asked Lucius, frowning at Snape's obvious foul mood.

"Nothing" deadpanned Snape, forcing himself to look calm; he would have managed it, if not for the meaningful look from Svetlana to Lucius. 

"Severus….." said the eldest Malfoy, reading in Svetlana's eyes a plea to try and get Snape's secret out. But the Potions Master interpreted it as the complicity between lovers he had been dreading all along, and it was enough to breach his self-control.

"What do you want, Lucius?! If you came here looking for a private rendezvous with my wife, and my mere presence is inconvenient, just say the words and leave my office!"

So *that* was what was bothering him after all. Lucius braced himself for the confrontation, not risking another look to Svetlana, who would be, if he knew her as well as he did, dying to get out of the room, scared and yet flattered by the fight over her.

"Severus, please mind your words!" Lucius chose a counterattack this time, wanting for the confrontation to be as short as possible, for Svetlana's sake. "This is your wife's honour you're carelessly sullying!"

"As if she hadn't done so already" replied Severus quietly, only his smouldering eyes showing how enraged he really was. Lucius now did look at Svetlana, silently apologising for not being able to protect her any further.

"May I remind you" said Svetlana softly and dangerously "that not only you have no right to call me your wife, or worry about my honour, or lack of, but also that you are probably the last wizard on earth who can give a morality lecture to anyone!" The Russian witch was pale with rage, but her voice was firm and her demeanour correct as she looked down on her husband.

"This discussion is not about you" said Severus, turning to her his fiery eyes.

"You two are fighting over my ownership" she contradicted angrily //Stop feigning, you love it!// "I think that is reason enough for me to get involved"

"So, are you saying that Lucius here has any kind of claim over your ownership, as you call it?" The bitterness in Snape's voice corroded all hope of future normal relationships between the trio "If  I didn't know you better, I would have thought you took the idea out of a cheap Muggle drama: wife goes with husband's best friend, behind his back, for twelve years….." 

"I am *not* your wife!" shouted Svetlana suddenly, silencing both Severus' accusations and Lucius' explanations. "I am not your wife" she repeated quietly, blinking away tears whose cause she didn't know. "I have never been your wife, not even when we lived together. I don't know why we've kept this stupid façade of a marriage, but I'm sick of it. Tomorrow I will ask for the annulation papers to be sent in, and in less than a week, I'll be Svetlana Karakoff again, free to leave this damned school and its damned inhabitants"

Silence followed that explosive declaration. Svetlana had nothing more to say, and she tried to steady her breathing and go back into the world of coherent thought. Lucius looked at her with admiration and respect in his silver eyes, although he didn't stop checking for a violent reaction from Snape. He needn't have bothered, though, because Severus was standing completely still, paler than pale, his black eyes shut and his right hand gripping a chair so tightly that the wood began to crumble under his fingers.

"Very well" said Severus at last, in a voice so soft it didn't seem his own "Very well" And he left the room, closing the door softly behind him.

//What have I done?!// asked Svetlana frantically as she watched the closed door.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^*^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^*^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^*^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"Mr Henry Mulldrive?" asked the young woman sitting behind the counter of a renowned airline. "Do you have all your papers in order? Do remember that immigration officials at Yaoundé might ask you for your vaccination certificates….. you have them? Very well then. Boarding will start in an hour, at gate B-5, please be there by 7 PM at the latest. Thank you and good trip!" 

The young woman smiled brightly and turned to her next customer; there was nothing in the man she had just talked to that would distinguish him from the other people waiting to board the evening's flight to Yaoundé, Cameroon. Maybe his golden eyes, underlined by heavy black bags, or the heavily white-streaked hair, but the air-hostess was now facing the drama of a family with 50 pounds of overweight in their luggage, and she soon forgot all about anything else.

Remus Lupin put his fake passport back into his coat pocket and started making his way to the waiting rooms. He had heard of African wizards who had developed spells to work against the dangerous werewolves which thrived in the mountains of Cameroon, and he was at a point where he had no other option but exile or death. It was either risking the trip to Cameroon, or the vial of cyanide he had stolen from Severus in their Hogwarts days and which he still kept in his suitcase.

A group of American tourists pushed their way past him and he sighed in annoyance: he longed to use his wand and just Apparate in Africa, but he suspected that all of his magic was under Ministry surveillance and he had chosen the Muggle way as the lesser of two evils. He took a seat in the waiting room, after making his way past the passport controls, and put his head in his hands.

Every time he closed his eyes, he saw Sirius' mangled body in front of him, he felt the metallic taste of blood in his tongue, he smelt the torn flesh and felt the cold breeze of that night when he had killed his best friend. He still didn't understand what had gone wrong, why the Wolfsbane Potion hadn't worked, why his beastly instincts had to surface in that exact moment….. //Why?// he asked to all the gods who could hear him //Why?//

"Passengers for the BA753 flight to Yaoundé, please make your way to gate B-5 for boarding. I repeat, passengers for the BA753 flight to Yaoundé, please make your way to gate B-5 for boarding. Thank you"

"Mr Mulldrive? Seat H7, on the right side along this corridor, please"

"This is Captain Howards, your pilot for today. We have just left the Heathrow Airport and will be arriving at Yaoundé in approximately six hours. There, the weather is overcast but warm, with an average temperature of 20 degrees Celsius….."

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^*^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^*^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^*^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"Harry, dear, are you awake?" asked Madam Pomefrey's motherly voice from somewhere besides the night-table. Harry blinked owlishly until he registered his surroundings and then gave a weak smile to the nurse. Satisfied with this, Poppy Pomfrey helped him sit up and placed the dinner tray on his knees, soon leaving the young Gryffindor on his own; after all, he had spent in the infirmary a good deal of his seven years at Hogwarts, and knew it as well as he knew his common room.

But in truth, Harry had been awake for a long time before the nurse checked on him. He just remained immobile, his eyes closed and his breathing steady, mulling over dark thoughts under the pretence of induced sleep. While he tucked into the food, he concentrated again on the character he blamed the most for this whole ordeal (besides himself, of course, but that was out of all question): Sirius Black.

How could he have let himself be killed so stupidly, knowing how Harry needed him? How could he have gone into the werewolf's lair without protection, with or without the Wolfsbane Potion? How could he have lived so carelessly, not caring what could come next, dying, like he had lived, in complete unawareness? Harry could not get over how *unfair* it all was, and he placed the blame on the one person who could not shrug it off.

"Harry?" asked a hesitant voice.

"What?!" he snapped before even looking up.

"I just wanted to say hello" said Hermione timidly. Harry hated himself for his own unfairness at snapping at the only person who still cared for him in the whole damn school, but this only got him in a worse mood.

"You've said it, you can go now" he indicated, forcing himself not to look at those brown eyes full of hurt.

"Harry!" she complained, her voice definitely wounded "Please, talk to me; you don't know how worried I've been since that night….. I hadn't been able to see you, I didn't know if you were really alive, or if Dumbledore was trying to hide something….." Her voice broke, and Harry pitied her for a moment "….. please, tell me if you're OK, if you need anything! I'll listen if you want to talk, but if you want to be alone, I'll go with your words and tell Ron and the others; they're also so worried…..!"

"Don't even mention Ron" spat Harry; although his words lacked conviction, Hermione still believed them to be true.

"But Harry! He's your best friend, however you both try to spoil that. You've helped each other more times than I can count, you've saved each other's lives tens of times over the years….."

"What does he think of me now, Hermione? Does he think I'm a heartless bastard that only cares about himself? Does he think I'd let you down at the first opportunity? Does he think I'd save my life sacrificing others? Does he think that the insults and beatings don't hurt me? Does he think he's the only one with feelings in this damned school?!" Harry's voice had risen in the last sentence, and Madam Pomfrey shot him a warning look.

"He's only a child, Harry" said Hermione mournfully, knowing that his accusations were partly true.

"Then let him face the consequences like a man. Now, I want to be alone"

Hermione left without a word, the knot on her throat and chest too tight to even say "Good-night". She stumbled across dark corridors, trying to hold back tears in vain. At one point she thought she heard shouting in Snape's office, but she was too gone to care.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^*^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^*^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^*^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"Oh, Merlin, what have I done, what have I done, Lucius?!" repeated Svetlana desperately, looking at the closed door as if it were her particular Boggart. Only two minutes before Severus had left the room and Lucius still didn't understand the causes of soon-to-be Miss Karakoff's hysteria-attack.

"Svetlana….." Not for the first time in the evening, he was interrupted.

"Damn it, damn it!!!" she exclaimed, her curses followed by a string of Russian expletives that made Lucius blush. "How could I've been so stupid?!" 

"But, Svetlana, I thought you didn't love him….." //Or at least that was what you always told  me//

"Damn, Lucius, can't you see it's not about that?!" Svetlana walked with certain feet up to Lucius and put her right hand on his left shoulder, a signal clear enough for him, who had more than one secret tattoo. "It's not about Severus. When I divorce, I will have no further excuse to remain at Hogwarts, and if I don't….."

Lucius looked at her with wide grey eyes. He was surprised beyond measure, although he had suspected it all along.

"So it was you after all" he said softly. The mark that burned on her shoulder, the fleur de lis that condemned her to secrecy, burned in Lucius' left shoulder as well, for as long as he had been an independent wizard, and for even longer than the Dark Mark itself "Congratulations for a job, so far, very well done" Then, he remembered her current source of preoccupation and frowned "And now, what are you going to do?"

"I don't know" she cried in frustration "If you two hadn't been so stubborn and so *manly*, I wouldn't have lost my temper; if I hadn't lost my temper, I wouldn't have shouted to Severus; if I hadn't shouted to Severus, I wouldn't have to divorce him now; and….." Svetlana took a deep breath and her speaking resumed its normal speed "and now I don't know what to do"

"You can't divorce him." concluded Lucius "Unless you can finish your mission in a week, in time for the divorce papers to be ready"

"No way" Svetlana answered firmly "It's all set, but I need until January, at the very least" 

Another pregnant pause followed, and Lucius once again broke the silence with his silken voice.

"Then, you have to stay married" Svetlana opened her mouth to rebuke him mockingly, when the implications of what he had just said hit her; and with them, Lucius' now suggestive voice, very close to her burning ears "You're still a beautiful woman, Svetlana. And Severus knows that, whether he wants to accept it or not. And I'll be damned if this beautiful and intelligent woman can't worm her way into Severus' shrivelled heart once again"

"But I can't do that:" she sputtered, moving away from Lucius, feeling all hot and bothered "he's my husband!"

"It's either that, or getting the divorce and leaving Hogwarts before the mission is completed. You know what happens after that" 

Oh, Svetlana knew, and she shivered at the mere thought. She wanted so much to remain alive; she wanted to eat, drink, laugh and dress up; she wanted to see her children grow, to swim in the Mediterranean and ski in Tibet; she wanted to see a sunrise and then go back to sleep; she wanted to take flowers to her father's grave on his first anniversary; she wanted to complete her thirteenth and last mission and then go into retirement, and live the life she always wanted. She didn't want to die for a few reckless words she had shouted without thinking of the consequences.

"Oh, damn" she muttered, moving instinctively into Lucius' embrace.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^*^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^*^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^*^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Draco escorted his father to the main entrance half an hour after Lucius had left Svetlana Snape in her husband's office, a sea of tears and regrets. But now both Malfoys seemed like the picture of frivolity and elegance as they walked through the empty Entrance Hall.

"I wanted to tell you something, dragon" said Lucius after letting the conversation about the winter holidays wither and die "This summer you'll leave Hogwarts and go onto further your education at the Oxford University, as we've already discussed. However, before you go, there's one small matter to take care of: as the only heir to the Malfoy state, you have the duty of continuing our line, that has flowed without tainting from before the foundation of this school. This is a daunting matter to one so young as you, but to make things easier, your mother and I have chosen your future bride. The engagement contract will be signed during these holidays, and the marriage will be carried out as soon as the girl graduates"

Draco froze mid-step. He had listened to his father's speech with a growing sense of dread, but it was only now that he realised fully how little control he had over his life, and cold anger and desperation filled his chest. He thought of Svetlana and her quiet laughter and the peculiar way of looking him after she had delivered a compliment, and then thought of having to go through his life with a empty-headed porcelain doll by his side; the thought that Svetlana once was one of such porcelain dolls never crossed his mind.

"Who is she?" he asked dully, preparing himself for the worst. //Please, at least not Parkinson, or Bullstrode, please, not them!//

"Gabrielle Delacour, the half-Veela studying at Beauxbottoms" Draco answered nothing as they left the Entrance Hall and faced the waiting carriage. 

Lucius thought that, all in all, Draco had taken it rather well. Remembering his own youth, he couldn't count the amount of objets d'art he had broken in a fit of rage at the announcement of his own engagement with Narcissa D'Ivoire. But there weren't any delicate porcelains to break out there, while they stood in front of the carriage and Draco did nothing but bite his lower lip and breath slowly. In. Hold. Out. Hold. Lucius never felt more proud of his son, and thought that it was as good as opportunity of telling him as they got. 

"You're a good son, Draco. I'm proud of you" After this impromptu declaration, which Draco appreciated even with his rage boiling over, Lucius got in the carriage and was soon nothing more than a black stop in the distance.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^*^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^*^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^*^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

A/N: Poor Draco! And poor Pansy too! And poor Svetlana! What do you think she's going to do now?


	21. It coudn't get much worse, you said?

A/N: well, this is a chapter brought to you with blood, sweat and tears (literally), due to a small accident that makes it hard for me to type. Anyway, it's on time, again! 

Thanks to IvyCrane for her correction on Narcissa's maiden name; as this has become AU with OotP's publication (which I still haven't read), in my story, she will remain Narcissa Malfoy, née D'Ivoire.

Disclaimer: I really don't own the characters created by Ms. JK Rowling, and I don't even pretend to own them.

FAMILY MATTERS

PART XXI

Draco remained for a minute or two looking at the carriage as it disappeared in the distance, his thoughts still gloomy and confused. A sudden gust of chilly wind prompted him back into the building. He had no desire to go back to the Slytherin common room, for he understood the cause of Pansy's desperation, but there wasn't anywhere else he *could* go. Unless, of course, he could find Professor Snape and just engage him in a game of chess, to take both their minds off more mundane problems. With that purpose in mind, Draco made his way down into the dungeons and knocked on the door to the Potions Master's office.

"Come in" answered a voice which made Draco's heart give little summersaults. He pushed the door open only to find Svetlana standing behind a cooling cauldron, her hands nervously trying to wipe the all-too-evident signs of crying from her face. "Draco, what is the matter? You look awfully pale!"

"I'm going to get married" said Draco with the right amount of indifference to inspire pity. He felt like being cuddled, and who better than Svetlana? 

"Oh, dragon, so am I!" exclaimed Svetlana, her eyes brimming with tears and a confused little smile on her lips. Coming from a woman who had been Mrs Snape for twelve years, the answer could appear enigmatic, but for Draco it was very clear, even if he didn't know the causes.

But it wasn't the time to ponder on causes and consequences, for Svetlana kept the watery smile on her face as she fell on a stool and bit her lip. Half-instinctively, half-thoughtfully, Draco moved towards her and, awkwardly at first, found himself with an armful of a crying Svetlana Snape. He started patting her black hair softly, imagining what anyone would say if they stumbled upon them, and taking some relief in the closed door behind him; he noticed Svetlana had stopped crying, but she wasn't trying to get out of his arms, and Draco wasn't going to release her out of his own free will either. They remained like that for a moment before Svetlana rose her head to look at Draco.

Her cheeks were rosy from emotion, her eyes shining with unshed tears and her lips red from having bitten them repeatedly during the afternoon; she breathed in short little gasps and looked over to Draco from a distance of scarcely six or seven inches, close enough for him to feel the puffs of warm air on his skin. What's a man to do in that kind of situation? What little remained of Draco's sense of propriety disappeared as he leaned in very slowly, closing his eyes to avoid seeing rejection in the blue eyes of Svetlana. But there was no rejection to be seen: Svetlana herself closed her eyes and gave in to temptation. //Finally//

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^*^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^*^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^*^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

A tired-looking man stepped out of the Yaoundé Airport and took one of the many taxis waiting between chaos. It took him to a shabby hotel whose only advantage was being near the bus-station, and left him there with his one meagre bag. The sleepy receptionist was quick in giving a room to the new-comer, and soon Remus Lupin laid in bed with his eyes open, seeing bloody images in the stained ceiling over his head.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^*^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^*^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^*^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Severus Snape could never, in good conscience, remember how he got back to his quarters after Svetlana had announced their divorce. His mind was numb with shock and his body worked with auto-pilot from the moment he, using all his self-control, managed to leave his office without breaking down. He recovered some semblance of sense as he sat on his bed, the door shut firmly behind him.

Only then he allowed a tragically bitter smile to appear on his pale lips. He felt an unusual constriction in his chest, and he recognised it as the overwhelming need for crying he hadn't experienced since his mother's death, at age twelve. 

"This is ridiculous!" he said out loud, hoping to undo the knot on his throat by talking. "You knew it would come down to this kind of tragic finale, what should surprise you is how long it took to do it….." A short cough, because those last words came out a bit strangled, and Severus continued "How could you expect her to remain faithful through twelve years of separation and after the humiliation you administered her? How could you expect to go back to living together peacefully after all that has happened?"

Snape sat back down on his bed. Inside him, amongst pain and hurt pride, a growing feeling of anxiety spread at the thought of having only seven days of Svetlana's quiet presence in his quarters. Or maybe she wouldn't go back there, but search for another room in the castle for the remainder of her stay, like she had threatened to do before. And he, Severus, would have to live alone again, facing Siena's questions and Serguei's accusing looks, without anyone who would wait up for him to return with a warm cup of tea and a hot bath.

He had to blink repeatedly to dispel an uncomfortable moisture in his eyes. He was going to miss her like Hell, and they had only co-existed for two months, including fights and long-lasting silences. What had she done to him?

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^*^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^*^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^*^^^^^^^^^^^^

Harry was discharged from the hospital wing after dinner; Madam Pomfrey thought that there was nothing more than Medicine could do for his mourning and that it was time for friends to give their moral support. Had she known the state of Harry's relationship with his housemates, she would have forced him to move permanently into the infirmary, but she didn't, and now Harry trudged unhappily up the corridors leading to Gryffindor Tower.

But he couldn't face them then, not at that precise moment. Not with Sirius' death so near, not with the image of his mangled body so fresh in his mind. He took a left turn at a corridor and sat in the first open balcony he found, which overlooked the lake and the Forbidden Forest in the distance. Harry thought of Remus: his quiet strength, his shy smile, the warmth in his golden eyes when he spoke about his school-days, the affection he seemed to hold for Sirius….. how could he blame the shy man who had been his father-figure in ways that Sirius could never be? 

And yet he couldn't seem to blame a inanimate Chocolate Frog either; a piece of chocolate that he couldn't believe Remus would have been so foolish as to eat….. There was no other possibility but a conspiracy against the werewolf, and who should be guilty of that except for Snape? Snape, the greasy bastard who hated Remus since their school days, for a prank he wasn't responsible for. Snape, who was the only one with an opportunity to boycott the Wolfsbane Potion and make it appear as an accident. Snape, who had been so humane and understanding after Mandy's murder, and yet…..

Harry sighed and wiped the stray tears from his cheeks. He was cold, and he decided to go to his common room once and for all. He had faced worse things than a bunch of half-concerned, half-resentful teenagers and as for Ron….. they would have to make up, even if it was only for Hermione's sake. The poor girl *was* worried and hurt, and Harry only regretted not having the patience and disposition to make good such purposes.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^*^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^*^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^*^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Svetlana was the one to break the kiss, when oxygen began to be an issue. Far from being ashamed or confused, she looked at he young wizard before her like a mother, and a lover, would do. Draco, who was blushing before her, didn't understand the sudden change of affections he saw playing in her eyes.

"It's only fair that we should have a good memory to take into our marriages" Svetlana said softly, running a finger down Draco's cheek. The boy, who had now partly recovered his senses, couldn't find it in him to feel the slightest bit embarrassed, and took Svetlana's hand in his.

"Only a memory?" he asked, knowing fully well the answer.

"Oh, Draco, you are evil, but cheating on your fiancée, with your godmother….. I think that is a bit beyond you" answered Svetlana with a mocking smile.

"Nothing is beyond me when you are the aim" said the young wizard. Svetlana had the modesty of blushing.

"If I didn't know since you were a child, I'd worry about your sanity" She stood up and caressed Draco's hair "Who is it you're going to marry, then?"

"Gabrielle Delacour" answered the youngest Malfoy, standing up as well.

"I know the family. She'll make a good wife, of that much I'm sure" As if nothing had happened, once the tension between them had disappeared, Svetlana talked to Draco like she had never managed to do: affectionately, but without a hidden meaning to her words.

"And what about you?" asked Draco.

"What about me? I shall make a good wife too, Draco….. and to you, I'll always be a good memory, and an understanding god-mother. You wouldn't dare ask for more, would you?" Svetlana began to bottle the potion Severus had been making when Lucius had come in.

"And what if I would?" Draco sat on the desk and tried, in vain, to catch her eye.

"Oh, what indeed?" She said, totally concentrated on not spilling a sole drop of potion "Ask me that question again on your wedding night, and I might answer you"

"Svetlana, as far as I know, that could be in four years' time" Draco reminded her, passing her the stopper to the bottle.

"Many things can happen in four years, Draco. I'm sure you won't have a question to ask me when that time comes….."

"But in the meanwhile?" Still expectant, Draco watched as she labelled the potion and put it in a shelf.

"Draco, don't ask me for something I can't give you….." Svetlana shook her head and started walking for the door. Half-way there, though, she changed her mind and went back to Draco, who was still sitting at the desk, head bowed "Cheer up, Draco….. at least your marriage isn't to be held tonight"

She gave him a last, fleeting kiss, and walked out of the office.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^*^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^*^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^*^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"Ron, do it for me, if you won't do it for yourself!" exclaimed Hermione to her boyfriend.

"Mione, will you at least try to understand?!" Ron was about to lose his temper with Hermione, a thing that had never happened. "Sometimes I think you love him more than you love me!"

"Don't be silly! I just hate seeing you fight like this. And Harry is having such a hard time of things lately….. please! Just give him a chance….. don't talk to him if you don't want to, but at least….. Oh, Harry, here you are!"

Hermione flung herself at Harry as soon as he went through the portrait of the Fat Lady. Awkwardly, he returned her hug and looked over her shoulder to where Ron was frowning at them.

"Harry, how are you?" Hermione's teary answer brought Harry's attention back to her.

"I'm fine" he answered, looking around the room. Everybody was looking at him, wit more or less discretion, and most eyes held pity and not contempt; apparently, Sirius' death and Harry's stay at the infirmary had made the Gryffindors forget all about his attitude before.

"Are you sure? Remember that if you need anything….." Hermione hoped that Ron would say something, but the red-head remained silent in his corner.

"No, it's OK. I'll go to sleep now. Goodnight" Harry walked up the stairs leading to his dorm, and fell on his bed, closing the curtains. Of the fifty-something looks he had received in the common room, only two he had really noticed: Ron's dark glare from his corner, full of seething anger and pain, and Seamus fleeting look from his armchair, disappointment and worry mixed in his clear blue eyes.

Guilt. That was all Harry could feel as the night danced past him and sleep eluded him.  

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^*^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^*^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^*^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"The bus to Tibati, please?" shouted Remus to a policeman guarding the Yaoundé bus-station. The man shook his head "Tibati, Tibati!" repeated Remus, trying to make himself heard over the noise of hundreds of people trying to get into the old buses with cages of chickens and bags of fruits.

At last the policeman understood and signalled towards a white bus, half-full already, with many packages tied anyhow to its roof and a smiling man on the driver's seat. Hauling his small suitcase, the werewolf went towards him and began an interesting discussion about the price of the ticket; interesting because while Remus shouted in English, the driver howled in French and they ended up exchanging an undetermined number of African Francs and throwing Remus' bag on the roof.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^*^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^*^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^*^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Svetlana wasn't a brave woman. She had a great amount of physical courage (and she had used it to murder, steal and kidnap), but the kind of bravery she needed to face her husband was totally missing in her. So, first she went to pick up Siena from Mrs Vector's room, and then she put the little child into her cot, and she rocked her until she fell asleep and then she walked into the living room and stopped.

She was shaking and she felt like crying, but the fear for what the Fleurs might do to her if she failed to complete her mission was encouragement enough, and she knocked softly in Severus' door.

The man himself opened the door and looked at her, uncomprehending. He was dressed only in his white shirt and black trousers, and his face showed some amount of disarray.

"We need to talk, Severus" said Svetlana in a small voice, damning herself for not thinking of something more intelligent to say.

Severus stepped back, allowing her to go into his room, and closed the door behind her; never the clicking of a door had seemed so definite to Svetlana. She looked around nervously, sitting in the chair her husband was offering her with no small amount of hesitation.

"Let's talk, then" said Severus after a pause, repeating her words from an earlier discussion.

It was now or never. Svetlana faced Death or marriage, and she chose the later, even if she instinctively knew that the way leading to her husband was full of traps.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" she exclaimed suddenly "Goodness, I should have told you as soon as we met again, I should have….. it wasn't to spite you, Severus, I swear it wasn't! It was over years and years ago, anyway, I promise there is nothing between us now!" Snape remained silent, leaning on a wall, looking at the floor "It wasn't my idea that he shouldn't tell you about me: he thought it would be better at the beginning, and afterwards….. there wasn't really an opportunity, was it? And when I came to live here, and you asked me about him, I was so mad….. I'm really sorry!"

"I'm sorry too, Svetlana" said Severus finally, with a tired and bitter tone "I'm sorry for everything, since the very beginning. I'm sorry for not avoiding the marriage, and for not being able to live with that mistake afterwards. And I'm sorry for leaving you and Serguei alone….."

"It wasn't a mistake" she said firmly "I know I've said otherwise, but I don't want to think that Serguei and Siena are the result of a mistake, even if it might look that way….. As strange as it sounds, I don't regret what happened"

"Well, if you put it that way….." Severus stopped to reconsider facts "Truly, the children can never be considered a mistake, even if the circumstances of their birth weren't….. weren't optimal" Svetlana blushed, knowing he referred to the night when Siena was conceived. "But, Svetlana, what you said it's true: we've kept the façade of this marriage, and it has put you through many problems; I still remember what you said to me one night, of how difficult things were for you because of what I did. The children will be no more affected by our divorce than they have been affected for all that has happened lately and….."

This was the (strategically considered, and yet totally improvised) time when Svetlana broke down crying; she was finding this conversation much more difficult than she had imagined it, and the mere thought that Severus was *rejecting* her, and unknowingly condemning her to death, made her daring. 

"Oh, don't do this to me!" she sobbed, interrupting her husband (and surprising him too).

"What do you mean, Svetlana? Svetlana?" 

She wouldn't stop crying, and Severus went to her with the precaution he would have had towards a poisonous snake, not knowing Svetlana was really much more dangerous. But the witch was having a hysterical fit and wouldn't hear Snape's calls. He took her by the shoulders and shook her, but even then she only cried and repeated 'Please, please, don't!'

"Please what, Svetlana?! Merlin's beard, what's wrong with you?!" 

It was very seldom that Snape lost control of his temper, and it usually resulted in an angry tirade, but this time the situation was so surreal that his temper lead him to take his wife and slap her twice across her face….. Anyway, it worked: Svetlana stopped crying and raised towards Severus her big tear-filled eyes, a technique that had never failed her.

"Please, Severus, don't leave me!" she whimpered.

Snape let go of her shoulders and looked at her in utter shock.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^*^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^*^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^*^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

A/N: A cliffhanger! Not really….. Bear with me, I'm typing one-handed. What do you think Sevvie is going to do now? You'll have to wait till next chapter to see. 


	22. If you won't come back to me

A/N: I'm sorry!!! Please don't hate me too much!!! I know this chapter is really late, but it isn't easy to type one-handed, and I've had to help organise an international seminar on violence and civil resistance….. 

Anyway, I see that you don't care too much on whether Svetlana gets Severus back or not, so….. here it is, the unanimous authoress decision! You're going to hate me even more!!!

Disclaimer: I'm *so* annoyed! I *hate* writing disclaimers! We all know that I'm not JK Rowling, and that I don't own the Harry Potter characters and locations, don't we?

FAMILY MATTERS

PART XXII

"Please, Severus, don't leave me!" whimpered Svetlana, looking at her husband with tear-filled eyes.

Snape let go of her shoulders and looked at her in utter shock.

"What?!" he whispered, deciding he must have misheard her quiet demand.

"Don't, don't!" she repeated desperately, throwing her dignity overboard "I'll die if you leave me!" It was totally true, and yet Severus couldn't take it as more than a rhetoric element.  

Svetlana looked at Severus and knew that he didn't believe her. //That's it. I'm dead// But since she was going to die, she wasn't going to do to quietly. And she wasn't going to let herself be slaughtered like cattle. //I'm going to die in my own terms// Her mind was quick in providing her a fantastically evil plan to take advantage of her inevitable demise: a suicide, a letter confessing she couldn't take Harry Potter's stalking anymore and then….. The Boy Who Lived in public disgrace, Severus Snape dealing with a guilty conscience, Hogwarts in complete disarray. Shame she wouldn't live to see it. Maybe the Fleurs would give her a posthumous award…..

Svetlana looked at Snape again, and a couple of big tears slipped down her cheeks: she *didn't* want to die. If only he could put the past behind him, and embrace her as his wife again….. 

"I'm sorry" she whispered, seeing in those expressionless black eyes her death sentence "I'll go now"

She got up shakily and walked towards the door. With her hand in the doorknob, she turned to give Severus a last pleading look, but he wasn't even looking at her, but instead, her was staring at her empty place as in a trance. Biting back a sob, Svetlana left the room.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^*^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^*^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^*^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Draco woke up the following morning with a curious feeling of irresponsibility; he felt as if a huge weight had been lifted off his shoulders. As he smiled vaguely to the hangings of his bed, he remembered where the feeling came from. He remembered the kiss with Svetlana, the breaking of the tension that had kept him on his toes all those months, the satisfaction of knowing she loved him too…..

With languid movements he got up, had a shower and got dressed. It was Friday, and seventh year Slytherins and Gryffindors had Double Potions in the afternoon; although Draco wasn't sure he would feel very comfortable with Snape, there was always the chance to torture Potter a bit more, for daring set his insufferable green eyes on Svetlana. The young Malfoy smiled with renewed satisfaction at the thought of the weeks of torment he had put The Boy Who Lived through. The moronic Gryffindor didn't know what he was getting into the first time he looked upon Svetlana.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^*^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^*^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^*^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

But Harry wasn't worrying about Svetlana at the moment, although he should have; he wasn't even worrying about the Slytherins and their attempts on his sanity. He was desperately trying to repair his friendship with Ron without compromising his dignity, all the time while trying to keep thoughts of Sirius off his mind. It wasn't an easy task, but deep inside Harry knew that Ron was more loyal than a Hufflepuff and, sooner or later, they would return to be the friends they were before.

He even tried to give a wan smile to Hermione at breakfast, and she smiled brightly in return, seeing the effort the boy was putting into that simple gesture. Then, she returned to her occupation of watching the High Table, waiting for the Potions teacher to appear so she could ask him something about her NEWT practice papers. But at the end of breakfast Snape wasn't still anywhere to be seen, and Hermione, pressed as she was for time, went to the now decimated 'family table' and coughed respectfully behind Svetlana's seat. The Russian witch looked up from her cup of coffee and looked at the Head Girl inquiringly.

"Pardon me for bothering you at breakfast, Mrs Snape," said Hermione, wondering at the dark circles under Svetlana's blue eyes "but I wanted to know where Professor Snape is, because I need to ask him something….." Hermione watched as Svetlana turned to the High Table and examined her husband's empty seat.

"I'm afraid I don't know either" she answered at last, with a voice tired from crying and yet more humane than ever before "Maybe you could ask Professor Dumbledore, he surely knows" Hermione muttered her thanks and started her retreat, but Svetlana stopped her with a gesture "And when he tells you where Severus is, please do come back and tell me"

Hermione assented with a small nod of the head, and marched resolutely towards the Headmaster, who smiled as he saw her approaching; at her question about the whereabouts of Professor Snape, the old man answered that the Potions teacher wasn't feeling at his best that morning and would be absent from lessons for a few days. Hermione expressed her (not very heart-felt) wishes from his prompt recovery, and walked thoughtfully back to the Gryffindor table, to retrieve her bag. Half-way there, though, she remembered Svetlana Snape's request and went to tell the Russian witch that her husband was ill.

There was something strange in the tired way Svetlana accepted her explanations, in the unusual depth of her blue eyes, in the painful smile, concluded Hermione as she finally went back to her seat.

"Professor Snape is ill" she said loudly enough for Ron and Harry, who were sitting at either side of her, to hear her. So absorbed she was in her thoughts, the she didn't notice the flare in Harry's eyes at the mention of Snape "But there seems to be something wrong with Mrs Snape too" This time Harry chose to blush, and Hermione registered the fact vaguely "For a start, she didn't even know where Professor Snape was!"

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^*^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^*^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^*^^^^^^^^^^^^

Professor Snape was in his bedroom, at the moment. He had failed to attend a meeting he had with Dumbledore early in the morning, and that had prompted the old wizard to Floo into his room and find him in a state of confusion highly unusual for someone so controlled as Snape. The younger wizard had only said he wasn't feeling well at all and wanted to be excused from his lectures, and Dumbledore, with the understanding that characterised him, accepted and offered a cup of tea whenever Snape felt like it.

But Severus couldn't even find it in himself to be grateful towards Dumbledore. He felt empty, a bit nauseous, and completely disgusted with himself. He had been heartbroken about Svetlana's leaving, and when she offered him the opportunity of going back to him, when she declared her love from him, almost on her knees, he just stood stupidly, rejecting her with his silence.

Someone should just kill him, that's how Snape felt. He didn't regret any of the many doubtful decisions in his life as much as he regretted his shocked silence the night before. Why couldn't he have just jumped at the chance, embraced Svetlana's shaking frame, kiss the tears away from her eyes and make up for his many mistakes towards her? Was it because of Lucius? Was he, Severus Snape, going to let his life be ruined by a traitorous so-called-friend, instead of grabbing the chance to get his happiness back?

He had spent endless night dreaming about what could happen if Svetlana came back, and when she did, he threw her away, for the second (maybe even third) time in his life. Why had his subconscious make him act like that? Why did his mind want to keep him away from his family? Hadn't he regretted the first time enough? Hadn't he damned his cowardice the second time every day since then? Hadn't he rehearsed every night what he could say to Svetlana if he saw her disposition thawing to him? And when she begged him to take her back, he pushed her away…..

Severus wanted to die. For a start, he would try starvation, although Dumbledore was sure to try and feed him soon. He didn't want to leave his room to go anywhere, not even to the office where he kept his poisons, so he remained on his bed, remorse rotting his mind, until he heard a knock on his door.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^*^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^*^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^*^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Remus Lupin arrived at Tibati when dusk was falling. Hauling his small suitcase over his shoulder, he started a starlit walk which took him out of the city and into the mountains that surrounded it. Sometimes, he looked up to check the alignment of the stars, which Dumbledore had given him as the only direction to reach the mountain refuge of the African wizards studying werewolves. 

And for the first time, as he walked through the rocky terrain, he could think about what had happened without his pain and guilt flooding him. All he felt was a serene void, a cold, lucid rage directed, not towards himself, but towards whomever had managed to unleash the wolf within him. The more he thought about it, the more he refused to blame Snape: the man hated him and Sirius, that much was true, but he wouldn't boycott one of his precious potions to kill them, even less when all possible evidence pointed to him as a suspect.

No, it had to be someone else. And, Remus promised, looking at the Sirius star, that he would find out who it was.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^*^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^*^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^*^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Svetlana Snape sat on her desk, which she had moved into her bedroom. She had left Siena with Mrs Vector with the excuse of taking care of her husband, and now, with tears continually slipping down her cheeks, she put her affairs in order, preparing herself for her impending finale.

She wrote down her will, leaving everything to her children, but naming Lucius Malfoy as their tutor until they came of age; with the quill hovering in mid-air, she wondered if choosing Lucius was a wise move, but she realised she couldn't do much more but trust the blonde Death Eater. Then, she began to draft the goodbye letter which should be made public to disgrace Harry Potter, the letter to Serguei, and the letters to Lucius, Draco and Severus. She cried continually as she did so, damning herself for not being intelligent enough to have avoided the situation she was in, or strong enough to go through it with a minimum of dignity. 

But she couldn't help but feel immensely miserable at the thought of the death she had brought upon herself. A very lively person, Svetlana had a paralysing fear of Death and now life showed itself in its brightest colours for her, mocking her with its endless possibilities, which she would never get to experience.

It was lunchtime by the time Svetlana was done with the letters. While the clock chimed in the living-room, it occurred to Svetlana that Severus hadn't eaten anything since his lunch the day before, and even if he wasn't really ill, he would be soon if he kept on fasting. Along with the concern for the father of her children, the Russian witch harboured a thread of mad hope as she asked for some food from the kitchens and knocked again on Severus' door. She had absolutely nothing to lose.

"Come in" she heard and opened the door one-handed, holding the tray with the other hand.

Severus was sitting on his unmade bed, with the same clothes he had been wearing the day before, with dark circles under his tortured black eyes and his hair looking as if he had ran his hands through it too many times.

"I brought you some food" said Svetlana, avoiding his eyes "I suppose you haven't had anything to eat since yesterday" She placed the tray on a nearby table and prepared herself to leave.

"Thanks, Svetlana" said Severus; after a pause, he added "And I'm sorry"

"It's OK" she answered with a strangled voice: she was swallowing bitter disappointment "I understand. It's always me who has to lose, I'll get used to it"

"No, I'm really sorry" insisted Severus from his place on his bed.

"So am I, Severus, so am I" she answered, meaning every word. She lingered for a moment more, praying for a miracle, but when she saw it wasn't happening, she tried to leave again. With her hand in the doorknob, in the position she had delivered many deadly sentences, she remembered the words from her mentor: 'Never wait for a miracle unless you're going to make it yourself'. "Severus, this will seem almost ridiculous, but, for the last time, I ask you not to leave me. Please"

"Svetlana….." Once again, a mixture of surprise and intuitive suspicion stopped Snape's immediate response; but Svetlana wasn't going to take no for an answer.

"Damn, do you want me to go down on my knees?! What do you want me to do to prove to you that I want to go back?! I'm begging you, Severus, what more do you want?!" Svetlana turned round and walked towards her husband with the courage of desperation. She stopped just in front of him "Why don't you want me back? Is it because of Lucius? Is it because of what I said yesterday? Can't you forgive one mistake, when I'm prepared to forgive all of yours? Is it because there's someone else? Oh, Severus, tell me something! I can't believe you despise me so much as to not even answer me….." Svetlana bent her knees to look at Severus straight in the eye, and asked again "What have I done that is so wrong? Severus? Why won't you even say a word to me?"

//I have nothing to lose. Even my dignity is gone. I'm dead if this doesn't work, so I can as well die trying//. Svetlana waited for thirty eternal seconds for any kind of answer, and when she received none, she fell to her knees in front of Severus. She wasn't even going to bother with more words, even if she could quarry speech from the enormous lump of stone pressing down on her chest, so she just kneeled and looked up to her husband.

"Svetlana….." he said, his voice hoarse from emotion. She was on her knees, begging him to go back and he *still* couldn't utter those simple words that would grant her his acceptance. No words came to him, none that would serve his purpose, none that would stop the pain and fear he could feel radiating off her. But there were occasions when the usefulness of words ran out, and actions were the only possible communication, so Severus raised a hand, slowly, painfully, and placed it in Svetlana's face, feeling the warm tears.

She closed her eyes, and to Severus' mind came, with extreme clarity, the night when Siena had been conceived, when he had gone back home. He remembered how Svetlana, after bandaging his wounds, had helped him up to the guest room and put him into bed. He remembered how she had checked his temperature, her hand on his forehead and how their eyes had locked and held while she did so. He remembered how she closed her eyes (like she was closing them then) in silent defeat, and how he had kissed her afterwards. And as he remembered, Severus leaned down to kiss Svetlana because it was all he could do, because it was all that he wanted to do, because he couldn't just leave her there.

And as she received the kiss, a flood of warm relief exploded within her, and she melted under her husband's lips.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^*^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^*^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^*^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

A/N: OK, you can throw the rotten tomatoes now!!! Preferably under the form of a review, cleaning a tomato-stained screen is a mess…..


	23. Nobody knows what you're doing

A/N: this will be known as the "late chapter" but I can't do anything but apologise….. anyway, thanks for your support, your comments, your encouragement and the happy tingly feeling I get when I read your reviews!!!

Lately, I decided to name each chapter, starting now, and when I have a bit more free time, all previous chapters. Suggestions for titles are welcome.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything owned by the talented Ms Rowling and/or WB, Scholastic Books or anyone else that is getting a profit out of our favourite characters.

FAMILY MATTERS

PART XXIII: NO ONE KNOWS WHAT YOU'RE DOING….. NOT EVEN YOURSELF!

"Svetlana, wake up!"

Svetlana did wake up suddenly, all her body tensing up, her blue eyes panickedly examining her surroundings in search of the male voice which had just whispered in her ear. Severus was asleep by her side, one of his arms thrown over her waist to keep her from leaving, and there was no-one else in the room.

"Svetlana, are you awake?" Terror sweeping through her, Svetlana recognised the voice: it was Oleg, her Strategy and Tactics instructor, her mentor and one of the highest-ranking officers of the Fleurs. 

//Oleg? Oleg Rshevsky? Where are you?// asked Svetlana in panic; when she saw the room was indeed empty, she realised what was happening and sighed inwardly, relaxing against her husband. //Oh, it's telepathy!//

"So it is" answered the voice, which only sounded inside Svetlana's head "How are things going, Firefly?"

//Everything is going according to plan. I have just overcome an important obstacle and I'm ready to keep working// Svetlana chose her words carefully and kept the rest of her mind blank, a technique she had learned even when she was at school.

"I'm glad to hear that. We have just received an important piece of information, and I'm afraid you'll have to change your strategy"

//What now? I had it all worked out!//

"Harry Potter is under the protection of….."

//…..of a very ancient and powerful spell that won't allow anyone to harm him magically or otherwise. I know, Oleg//

"And is everything going according to plan?!"

//Yes, I think it is//

"I trust you, Firefly, but I don't think I quite understand your strategy….. don't bother explaining it to me now, you'll tell me when all it's done. Anything we can do for you? I know you are not allowed outside Hogwarts' grounds"

//The werewolf. He has disappeared, but I know he's alive somewhere. It would be uncomfortable if he was caught and tried, or managed to investigate on his own//

"He won't" answered Oleg quietly "Anything else?"

//None that I can think of. Is the Dark Lord still intent on killing me on account of my husband?//

"The Family Reunion programme, as he called it, is still working, yes. Don't leave Hogwarts if you can help it"

//I won't, I have work to do//

"Are you sure you don't need reinforcements? We can always send Delacour there"

//I'm doing just fine; just keep Lucius Malfoy out of my way for a while. I'll contact you if I need anything later.// answered Svetlana //By the way, how can I contact you?//

"Not by owl or Floo, those messages can be intercepted, and you can't afford to lose your cover….. I told you you needed to learn telepathy! I will contact you in a month, to see how things are going. If you need anything in the meanwhile, there's always the emergency channel"

//Very well, Oleg. Thank you//

"You're welcome. And remind me to give you a wedding present when I see you again"

//Oleg? How on earth did you find out? Oleg?! Oleg?!//

Svetlana gave a disbelieving snort and looked over to where Severus was sleeping, his dark hair staining the pillow like ink, his white skin almost blending with the bed-sheets, his left forearm on her waist, the dark outline of the Dark Mark resting over her bellybutton. With the smile of someone who understands the irony of it all, Svetlana reached for her wand without awaking Severus, and preformed a Concealing Charm on the tattoo on her left shoulder.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^*^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^*^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^*^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Ron was on the North Tower, sitting on a balcony at the very top of the Hogwarts building. He usually came to this place to think, when he was upset of confused about something and Hermione couldn't or wouldn't be any help. And at the moment, with Potions cancelled by Snape's illness, he had taken a time to think about Harry.

It was hard for the impulsive red-head to even hear Harry's name without feeling a wave of anger hit him, but with the cold wind nipping at his nose and the whole of the Hogwarts grounds extended at his feet like a map, he could take it easy, think about it almost as if it had all happened to a different person.

The problem was that he felt betrayed. The problem was that Harry had let him down when he most needed him, when he was most necessary to protect their honour, their Gryffindor pride and even their physical integrity. And while a small part of Ron understood *why* Harry had drawn away from the conflict, Ron didn't want to understand: he wanted to be at Harry's side when they pulled a spectacular stunt to humiliate the Slytherins, he wanted to hold Crabbe and Goyle down while Harry took on Malfoy, he wanted to smile superiorly when Hermione answered correctly on Potions, he wanted things to go back to what they were before.

But Harry had changed. He had grown up and matured and had began to worry about adult things like war and humanity instead of remaining a hormonal teenager like his classmates, like his best friend. And that was something Ron didn't want to forgive; because he had been there for Harry always, and he didn't deserve Harry letting him down now.

That's why The Boy Who Lived would have to try a bit harder to break down Ron's resistance. But he would. Sooner or later, they would go back to be friends. They would. They just needed time.

But maybe time was the only thing they didn't have.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^*^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^*^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^*^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Severus woke up when Svetlana relaxed against him. He wasn't used to human contact, he had never been; he had always hid away from any kind of affectionate caress, from any kind of casual touching, in the very few occasions that could have occurred. With his parents, affection was not a problem: there was none from either side, and that was it. While in Hogwarts, the little Potions genius, already bitter, entrenched in a fight against the Gryffindors, surrounded by his aloof Slytherin companions, didn't have any opportunities to practice what is was like to be a human being. At the service of the Dark Lord, what could you expect? And when Svetlana, fragile Svetlana, the shy beautiful girl had come into his life, Severus was afraid to try.

He had always been afraid of her, that was the truth: he had flinched away from her touch, afraid that he would melt under her fingers, because he just didn't know what would happen if he just gave in. //Looks like you're about to find out, doesn't it?// And now she laid in his bed, her soft skin against his, her body completely encased by his left arm, her dark hair tickling his face.

"Are you awake?" she asked softly, so softly he almost didn't hear her.

"Yes" he answered. And then he noticed how terribly inappropriate his mind was for those situations, how woefully inadequate he himself was for any kind of family life.

"Serguei will be arriving soon" she commented, apparently unaware of his discomfort; with a lazy yawn, she stretched luxuriously on the bed, her body rippling under his arm, and then she turned to face him. //I can't believe I'm doing this//.

Her blue eyes looked into his black ones and she smiled tentatively, searching for any signs of repentance from him; seeing none, and feeling very satisfied with it, she leaned in and kissed him lightly, ignoring his nervous flinch.

"I'll get up now," she said without enthusiasm. "because I haven't had anything for lunch, neither have you, and the Slytherins are hoping I'll go to visit them this afternoon" She began to sit up, keeping the sheets wrapped around herself, when she felt the weight of Severus' gaze increase upon her "Severus, are you OK?"

"Yes" he repeated, not knowing what else to say.

"And will you go back to using polysyllabic words any time in the next century?" she asked playfully.

"I don't know" he answered with the shadow of a smirk on his lips. 

"Very well then" Svetlana reached for her robes, which laid just by the side of the bed, and began to search for her other garments. //How did my stockings end up here?// she muttered in amusement as she took them off the bookshelf.

Once she was dressed, she turned back to Severus, who hadn't taken his eyes off her. She didn't know what to say to keep the atmosphere light-hearted, and he didn't know what to say, period. Fortunately, Serguei's arrival into the living-room saved his parents the trouble of having to say anything meaningful.

If the child was surprised to see his mother emerge from his father's room, he didn't exteriorise it; he just kissed his mother on both cheeks and asked seriously why his father hadn't gone to class.

"He isn't feeling very well" answered Svetlana, absent-mindedly smoothing the boy's hair. 

"And you were taking care of him" stated Serguei, keeping his eyes alert for his mother's reaction.

"I was, yes:" answered Svetlana, smiling down to Serguei "things have changed between us….."

"I see" said the boy tartly.

"…..just like they changed between you and him long before this" she continued.

"Can I see him?" Sudden change of strategy from Serguei, but he wasn't going to have it easy.

"Aren't you going to leave your bag in your room first, wash your hands and do your homework?"

"I wasn't planning on any of that" he answered; at Svetlana's lack of response, Serguei tried to convince her with the charming smile he had used (successfully) on McGonagall.

"Well, I was" answered Svetlana simply ". If you don't want to do it, you can always go and pick your sister up"

"You'll find me in my room" Serguei said with acquiescence.

Owner of the battlefield, Svetlana smiled at both closed doors and took the fire to Willow Vector's room. As soon as she was gone, the door to Serguei's room opened, and the child knocked carefully on his father's door.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^*^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^*^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^*^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Remus Lupin arrived at the Ngaoundéré Sanctuary when dawn was rising. The place in itself didn't give him a particularly good first impression: it consisted of a group of five huts huddled close together, surrounding a place where some ashes still gave off some smoke and heat. Unsure of where to go, Remus dragged his bag and himself over to the ashes and sat there, waiting for someone to appear.

He had to wait not more than a minute before a man came out of the smaller hut. That he was a wizard, it was clear from the wand on his hand, but even without it, he seemed like a very old and very wise man, the dark-skinned version of Dumbledore down to the twinkle in his black eyes.

"Good morning, Mr Lupin, we have been expecting you. My name is Ahmadou and I'm the one in charge of this place"

"Good morning, sir" answered Remus, getting up clumsily and shaking hands with Ahmadou "I see you had been warned beforehand of my arrival."

"I had indeed" The old wizard regarded Remus for a long minute, until the werewolf started fidgeting and looked down "I must say that I was reluctant to admit you into the sanctuary, Mr Lupin, considering the circumstances that prompted my old friend Albus Dumbledore to facilitate your exit from Hogwarts. But I can see that you are an honest man, and that whatever happened before, will not happen again"

"I assure you that I'll do anything to avoid that" promised Remus.

"I'm sure you will, my friend. Now, come with me: I will show you the place where you will sleep, and then we can have breakfast. I hope you are not afraid of snakes, are you?"

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^*^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^*^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^*^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Oleg Rshevsky sat in his office, looking fixedly at an invisible spot on the white wall in front of him. Sometime he, the third-in-command of Les Fleurs du Mal and one of the most powerful men of his time, wished he knew what his subordinates were doing.

He was thinking of Svetlana Snape, of course. Years before, he had picked her out of a group of twenty-something wizards and witches recruited about the same time, and he had trained her himself. He hadn't done it out of patriotic sympathy, or out of the goodness of his heart, but because he had seen potential, he had seen a thirst to prove herself, and the truth was that she had never failed them. Since her first jobs as a courier, through her first mission in a simple vigilance that almost went wrong, to the assault on Grundings, the German wizarding bank, she had never come back from a mission whose aim wasn't fully achieved.

But it wasn't because of that reason that she had been chosen to carry out the mission at Hogwarts; the real reason was that the Fleurs couldn't get past Dumbledore's examination of the transfer students and new staff, and Svetlana, who had the obligation of going into the school, wouldn't be subjected to such an exam.

But Oleg hadn't liked the idea. It did give them an operative inside Hogwarts, one that wasn't as suspicious as Lucius Malfoy or as inexperienced as Delacour, but it breached one of the Fleurs' first and foremost commands: 'Never put an operative in a situation where s/he will be forced to breach his/her personal principles'. Unlike other organisations, which asked for blind obedience from their agents, and even forced them against friends and family, the Fleurs never put any of their operatives through hard decisions. They didn't, simply because an agent who doesn't have any personal relation to the mission he's on, will regard it professionally and won't make mistakes.

But now Svetlana was very likely to have to betray her husband, and Oleg knew her well enough to foresee that it would be a problem for her; how much of a problem, he didn't know yet.

And then, while he worried about Severus Snape's unknowing influence on his wife, through one of their many, many contacts around the world, word had come that ancient magic had been used to immunise Harry Potter against magical and psychical attacks on him. That put in serious problems the mission Voldemort had paid them to do. Oleg didn't know yet what they could do, and had contacted Svetlana to put the mission on a standstill. And what had been her answer? Not only she knew that very classified information, but she had apparently worked out a solution.

Oleg sighed for the third time that evening, and rubbed his eyes. Sometimes he just wished he knew what his agents were doing.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^*^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^*^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^*^^^^^^^^^^

A/N: I know that nothing much happened this chapter….. how about spicing things up with a little murder? Hey, I can hear your cries of joy from here, how wonderful is that?! Anyway, you'll have to wait for next chapter for the action/adventure bit and in the meanwhile you can help my inspiration by sending a review!!!!


	24. You don't have much time

A/N: oh well, I lied! I said this chapter was going to be in on Friday, and it's Monday again….. I'm not going to make more excuses, and I'll only apologise humbly. As a treat and reward for your patience, I have prepared a murder on ice for today….. I hope none of you likes Gryffindors!

Loonyluna1: you seem to be having problems with your e-mail, because it bounces all my messages back….. or maybe you just have a problem with me! Anyway, thanks for your comments and encouragement and a cookie for liking Svetlana!

Disclaimer: I have no creativity left to make a witty comment here, so refer to previous chapter for disclaimers.

FAMILY MATTERS

PART XXIV: YOU DON'T HAVE MUCH TIME

"Father, can I come in?" asked Serguei from the other side of the door.

"Come in" said Snape's voice from the inside. Serguei pushed the door open and stepped carefully into his father's room, feeling as if he was treading on explosive ground.

"Mother said you were ill" started Serguei, standing respectfully a few feet away from where Severus was finishing getting dressed. "and I wanted to see how you were." A pause, and Serguei dared another comment "You don't seem ill at all"

"I'm not ill anymore" announced Severus, checking on the mirror that his appearance was as it should be; he felt in control of his emotions for the first time in days and he couldn't be more relieved. "Who gave you the lesson today? It wasn't Dumbledore, I hope"

"They gave us a free lesson. Apparently there wasn't anyone available to look after us: Dumbledore was covering the Ancient Runes lesson for the fifth-years and the nurse was taking care of all those people who have the flu"

"A free lesson!" snorted Severus contemptuously "That's what happens when I'm not there…..Well, haven't you got anything to do now? I have to go to my laboratory to prepare a batch of PepperUp Potion."

"Mother also wanted me out of the way." commented Serguei with a tinge of indignation "What happened between you two?"

"Should you need help with your homework, ask your mother, I'll be busy for the rest of the evening." said Severus, pretending he hadn't heard his son's question. "Off you go, then"

Serguei left for his room, looking suspiciously at his father as he left the quarters.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^*^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^*^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^*^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"….. and I'll give you the Honeydukes catalogue tomorrow, it's really helpful for people you don't know very well" said Svetlana to Willow Vector. They'd been talking of the impending Christmas season and the gifts they had to buy by mail order, since they couldn't leave the school. 

"That'd be lovely!" said the Mrs. Vector, looking at her two babies for a moment. The witch seemed tired and worried, and she kept glancing at the door, undoubtedly waiting for her husband's return.

"Thank you for taking care of Siena today, and remember that tomorrow is my turn with the babies" Willow nodded distractedly and Svetlana stood up "Thanks again and I'll see you tomorrow at breakfast"

"Bye!" said Mrs. Vector, falling back on her couch as soon as her friend was out of the room.

"What is wrong with her?" asked Svetlana to Siena; the baby only looked at her with her intelligent blue eyes and kept silent.

Mr and Mrs Vector's quarters were in the North Tower and Svetlana, feeling immensely happy and relieved and wanting to express that somehow, decided to go and see the Hogwarts grounds from the top of the tower. A light snow had fallen during the afternoon, but now the sun had come out and the school looked like something straight out of a fairy tale. As she climbed the last steps to the top of the Tower, she heard a soft noise, an indication that someone else was at her destination.

Standing a few feet away, but hidden from whoever had come to the Tower before her, Svetlana wondered why she had stopped so suddenly: she wasn't doing anything wrong, but there must be a reason why she didn't want that person to see her. Who could it be? Who could be standing in the cold balcony that afternoon? Racking her brains, Svetlana remembered a conversation she had overheard long before in a corridor, between two young Gryffindors.

The Russian witch descended until she reached a broom closet and turned to look at the girl in her arms. Siena looked back, her eyes very wide under the realisation that something was happening.

"It's OK, sweetheart" whispered Svetlana soothingly, taking her wand out "Stupefy!"

Siena, now unconscious, was deposited in the broom closet and Svetlana resumed the ascension of the tower.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^*^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^*^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^*^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Hermione sat on the Library with a heavy Potions volume in front if her. Seeing that they wouldn't have Snape that afternoon, she had decided to study that day's lesson by herself; Ron had plain refused to accompany her, and instead stomped off God-knows-where, and Harry had shaken his head sadly and retreated to the dorm.

But Hermione hadn't revised much herself. She couldn't stop thinking of what was happening to them, of how the friendship that was supposed to last forever had broken into pieces. And as sensible and sensitive as she could be, she couldn't but admit that Harry could have done things much better, that he could have eased the pain Ron was going through.

And sometimes it was hard for her not to blame Harry when Ron drew away from her, when the usually boisterous red-head remained in sullen silence, when their own relationship was affected by Harry's attitude. But Hermione knew she had to give both boys time: maybe by Christmas they would have come to their sense and they would be happy again.

Yes, Hermione would give them until Christmas to sort things out. In the meanwhile, she would resort to more patience and understanding and the delivery of the occasional subtle hint. And in the end, it would all work out, she was sure. She kept daydreaming of the merry season they had ahead until it was time for her study session with Ron.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^*^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^*^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^*^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Harry kept staring at the red curtains of his bed, not seeing them, not even realising he was in his Hogwarts dorm and the first snow of the year was falling outside. He felt awfully bad for Ron, and the pain the red-head was obviously going through, but he still didn't see a way to comfort his friend without compromising what he believed in.

When had they drifted apart? When had Harry grown to be a mature, worry-laden adult while Ron was still the carefree teenager he was supposed to be? How had war gone by without dimming the red-head's petty problems, while Harry felt on himself the weight of the whole world? Life just wasn't fair.

Harry could face anything they could throw at him, as long as he had his friends to support him; he had done it since his first year in school, and he could do it even now. But without Hermione's knowledge, without her common sense and sensibility, without Ron's courage, without his unwavering faith on their happy ending, Harry felt lost and vulnerable.

He couldn't do what they asked of him on his own. He had never done anything entirely on his own: since his mother's magic saving him in front of Voldemort, to his friends' help in everything he had gotten himself into afterwards, Harry was someone who depended entirely on the people who surrounded him. That was his greatest strength and his greatest weakness.

And now his strength failed him, and his weakness was exposed for all to see.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^*^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^*^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^*^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Svetlana treaded noiselessly the few steps until she reached the doorway leading out into the balcony and peeped out from behind a column. Ron was sitting there, looking out into the grounds, his face red from the cold and his bag abandoned anyhow at his feet. Svetlana hid again, feeling her heart beating too fast and a growing wave of fear and anxiety sharpening her senses, blurring reality with too many details.

Taking a deep and silent breath, Svetlana tried to remember whether anyone had seen her going up to the Tower and decided that she hadn't found a soul since she left Willow Vector's room. There were no portraits in that part of the castle either, all of them removed to more inhabited halls and corridors, and the ghosts also preferred to haunt the lower levels. Satisfied with that point, she damned herself for only bringing her usual wand, and not the one given to her by Les Fleurs: if she was to do something, she would have to do it without magic, so that she couldn't be traced afterwards. //Well, you're alone, in a high tower, with a depressed and angry teenager….. I think the answer is obvious//. 

Svetlana put her wand back into its pocket and looked in annoyance at her high-heeled shoes and long earrings: the snow that covered the balcony would keep her tiny footsteps in record, and the heels and jewellery would pose a problem for any kind of physical fight. But it was now or never, and Svetlana took off her shoes, her earrings, her rings, put them by the side of the door and placed a temporal Levitating Charm on herself, enough to float over the snow without leaving a trace, but without actually appear she was floating. With a final deep breath, Svetlana advanced into the balcony, coming into Ron's full view.

"What are you doing here?" asked the Gryffindor in surprise "I mean, Mrs Snape, sorry, I thought you were someone else….."

"You thought I was Harry Potter or Ms Hermione Granger?" asked Svetlana with a condescending smile.

"I though it was Harry….. Potter, I mean. Hermione doesn't know I come here" admitted Ron, blushing and looking away.

"I see" said Svetlana, walking towards the battlements. "Actually, I was looking for you; I wanted to show you something" she added, surprising Ron.

"Me? Why not Hermione? I mean….."

"It's about Ms Granger" insisted Svetlana, leaning over the balustrade and looking down "Come here and see; the view it's not too good, but they can't see us either"

"Who can't?" asked Ron curiously, going over to Svetlana and leaning down to see the snow below.

"Can't you see, half hidden under that tree?" instructed Svetlana, pointing to a tree almost out of their sight. Ron struggled to see better, leaning as far as he could over the stone battlements.

"Is it Hermione? Who is she with? I can't see anything….." protested Ron, leaning a bit more, trying desperately to see.

Svetlana pushed herself off the balustrade and, in a single movement, took Ron's legs and lifted them off the snowy ground. Ignoring the boy's strangled protest, and with a strength not easily discovered in her, she pushed Ron's body off the balcony. 

But Ron was stronger than most boys his age, and his survival instinct was very well honed: he was left gripping the stones of the ledge with the tips of his fingers. With a supreme effort, he climbed over the edge, and managed to crawl onto the balustrade, panting and trembling.

"What the Hell are you doing?!" he asked in disbelief.

"I'm sorry," said Svetlana, unfazed "it's nothing personal. It's because of Harry, you know? You should have kept your questions for later, though, in the position you're in, you should keep your mouth closed….."

And with that, she pushed Ron again. She had lost the element surprise, but her strength, and Ron's position on the edge of the battlements, made it even easier than the first time, and the red-headed boy couldn't even grab anything as he fell down the highest tower of Hogwarts and into the snow below. There was no-one to see the fall, no-one to hear his cry, everyone too occupied with sitting by the fire to register Ronald Weasley's death.

With a trembling sigh, Svetlana checked the state of Ron's things in the balcony, his footsteps on the snow, the position of his body on the ground below: everything would back up the suicide theory. She then checked to see if she hadn't left any kind of trace on the ground or if anything of hers might have found its way onto Ron's body. But it didn't seem that way, and Svetlana made a quick retreat of the balcony just as the Levitating Charm wore off. She put of her shoes and jewels and collected her unconscious daughter on the way. 

When she reached the lower levels of the castle, still not meeting anyone on the way, she put Siena on the floor and awoke her.

"Enervate!" As the girl opened her eyes slowly, Svetlana pronounced the second charm "Obliviate!"

Thus sure that Siena would never remember what had happened, Svetlana hoisted her into her arms again and entered her quarters, ready for a cup of tea.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^*^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^*^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^*^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Hermione bit her lip and looked for umpteenth time her watch. Ron wasn't Mr Punctuality, but he wasn't usually so late, not even for study sessions. She remembered that he *had* been looking quite peeved when he had left her the last time, and decided to go and look for him. With that decision in mind, she went towards the boys' dorms and knocked.

"Come in" said Harry from behind the closed curtains of his bed.

"Hey, Harry, how are you?" she asked, entering the room, empty but for the Boy Who Lived, who mumbled in response to her question. "I wanted to borrow the Marauders' Map for a minute, Harry: Ron didn't show up for our study session, and I want to look for him"

"Sure" Harry rummaged in his truck for the parchment, given back to him after Barty Crouch Jr.'s death. "I swear I'm up to no good"

The spidery lines began to take shape in the parchment and both Gryffindors looked at the many, many points moving around. Most people were in their common rooms, or in the Library, and the few dots that moved outside those domains belonged to Filch, the staff of the clear grey dots of ghosts.

"I can't see him, Harry!" exclaimed Hermione with a note of panic in her voice.

"Neither can I, Herm" agreed Harry, trying to calm down the hyperventilating girl at his side "Let's go and see Dumbledore, maybe the Map is malfunctioning"

Hermione assented and followed Harry out of the dorms. 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^*^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^*^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^*^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"….. and finally, you equal both sides of the equation. I'm afraid Arithmancy was never my forte at school, and I can't be of much help in this. On the other hand, I'm sure that Professor Vector can give you an explanation during your next lesson" The room hushed suddenly and Svetlana looked up from where she had been helping a sixth-year Slytherins with his homework to see Severus advancing into the common room, dark and threatening like a storm-cloud. He walked up to her, and she stood up.

"Have you seen the Weasley boy lately?" Snape asked in a murmur, knowing that everyone in the room would be trying to guess their words.

"No, I haven't" answered Svetlana, looking at her husband with a question in her eyes.

"Where were you this afternoon?" he asked again, still not giving her a clue.

"After I left your room" she whispered ", I received Serguei, and then went to pick up Siena; I spent a while with Mrs Vector and then went for a walk, I needed to think….. I went back to our quarters after a short while, had a cup of tea and then came here. I've been here over an hour. What happened?"

"The Weasely boy went missing. Granger went to see the Headmaster a while ago to say he hadn't gone to meet her….. at first we thought he had just forgotten, but she said that Potter used a tricky little gadget he has and said the boy isn't on the school grounds. We're on red alert again"

"No-one can leave the school, there are wards!" said Svetlana, still in a quiet murmur.

"Exactly" said Severus, looking around himself.

"Oh, Merlin, you can't mean…..! Not again!" Svetlana bit her lip and also looked around her. The whole of Slytherin was quiet, looking at them. "I'll stay with them, maybe you can take the older students to help you search for the boy….. he has to be here!"

"Mr Malfoy, gather all the sixth and seventh years and come with me. The rest of you, stay in the room; there'll be a hundred points taken off our house if you try to leave" Severus left, followed by a group of confused and wondering students.

"Silence!" said Svetlana, calming down the scared hubbub of the Slytherins "Keep working, if you please!" And she took a deep breath and tried to console Siena, who for some unknown reason, was crying desolately.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^*^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^*^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^*^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

A/N: Poor Siena! I actually feel rather sorry for the girl….. her mother doesn't really love her, and to top it all off, she get used as a weapon and excuse more often than not. 

But what will happen with Harry now that Ron is gone? How is Christmas going to be at Hogwarts? There are few chapters left of this fic, and I need to solve everything: there may be some twists and turns coming soon!


	25. If I should die, think only this of me

A/N: well, here's the angst after the murder. Things are getting complicated for Svetlana as she loses her cool, and neither Severus nor Harry are going to sit idly and watch things go….. 

Disclaimer: I don't own, don't sue.

FAMILY MATTERS

PART XXV: IF I SHOULD DIE, THINK ONLY THIS OF ME

There was quite a big group of people assembled in Dumbledore's office, waiting for the search parties to return. Harry and Hermione were there, as well as Mr and Mrs Weasley, Ginny, and, of course, the Headmaster. They weren't speaking, but rather listening for any noise that would give them a clue as to what had been Ron's destiny.

Hermione had silent tears streaming down her cheeks, and she accepted distractedly Mrs Weasley's barely comforting hug; Mr Weasley had a sobbing Ginny sitting on his lap, and Harry sat awkwardly to one side, feeling out of place. Then, a knock, and Professors Snape and McGonagall, who were directing the search, came into the office, the later wiping her eyes with a lace handkerchief. Snape was the one to break the silence.

"I'm afraid that we've found what seems to be Mr Weasley's body at the feet of the North Tower" he announced with his voice deeper than usual.

"NO!" exclaimed Mrs Weasley, dropping Hermione and flinging herself at Snape "No, please tell me it's not true!"

"Molly, darling….." Whatever words Mr Weasley was going to say got lost in his sudden burst of tears.

"No, no, no, no….." repeated Molly, tearless, with a pale and shocked expression, standing in the middle of the room. McGonagall blew her nose noisily.

Harry turned to Hermione, who was sitting on an armchair, seeming small and lost; he reached out for her, as much to give as to receive some comfort, but the Head Girl drew away from his sharply.

"Don't touch me!" she hissed "This is all your fault! Don't pretend to be sorry! You made his last days miserable, fighting with him, ignoring him, humiliating him at every chance you got! It's your fault he decided to….. to….. Oh, God, please don't!!!" And she broke down crying, leaving a silent room and a very shocked Harry.

"But, Hermione….." he started to say, feeling everyone's eyes trained on him, accusing him, condemning him.

"Don't talk to her now" recommended Dumbledore, appearing all of a sudden from behind Harry "Give her some time….. Molly, please calm down. Have a seat, have some tea….. Minerva, please take care of young Virginia, and call Poppy to come up here….. Severus, can I have a word with you?"

The Headmaster and the Potions Professor drew to the least crowded corner of the room, exactly where Harry was sitting.

"What happened exactly, Severus?" asked Albus in a low voice, but not low enough so that Harry couldn't hear.

"One of the Slytherin search parties found Mr Weasley a few feet away from the North Tower; from the state of the body and the lack of footprints around him, I deduced he had thrown himself off the top of the Tower, where we found his book-bag and footprints, and nothing else"

"Nothing else whatsoever?" asked Dumbledore hopefully; Severus nodded his negative. "Suicide then?"

"So it seems" agreed Severus "But may I add, like I did with Black, that I don't like the look of this….. it smells foul, and I'm sure these deaths can't be coincidental"

"Severus, even if Les Fleurs du Mal are behind this, there is nothing we can do to prove it….. like we blamed Remus for Sirius' death, we must blame Mr Weasley for his suicide, the Ministry will not accept proof-less theories"

"Isn't there anything we can do to prove this was murder?!" asked Snape in disbelief.

"Unless you can find whoever pushed Ronald Weasley off the Tower, and make him confess, I'm afraid not" Albus turned back to the mourning reunion and a certain sadness shone in his blue eyes looking at Hermione; as he moved to comfort the Head Girl, he didn't see Harry slipping unnoticed from the room. Only Severus saw this, and had a fleeting impulse to follow him, but the memory of his wife crying shut his worries for the Boy Who Lived, and allowed him to focus again on finding the infiltrated agent between them.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^*^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^*^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^*^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"Svetlana, can I talk to you?" asked Severus as he entered the Slytherin common room, torn between panic and glee at the news of Ron's death, brought to them by Draco; the presence of their Head of House was enough to shut up those of the students who were celebrating, and to calm those who thought another attack had just occurred. In the silence, Severus' request for his wife was heard by over fifty pairs of ears.

"Of course" Svetlana left a still-hiccupping Siena on an armchair and went towards the door Snape was holding open for her. As soon as they were out in the corridor, Svetlana reached out with a hesitant hand for her husband. "Is it true, then? Another death?"

"I'm afraid so" assented Severus, not refusing his wife's hand on his shoulder "It seems like suicide, but the Headmaster has his doubts"

//Oh, Merlin and Morgana, did I leave something out? Why does he have his doubts?// thought Svetlana panickedly, raising her beautiful blue eyes in question.

"There is nothing off, except for the obvious motif adorning these deaths: always people close to Harry Potter, as if they were determined to manipulate or blackmail him….. you know some people better than I do, who do you think could be trying to hurt Harry?"

"Severus….. I'm hardly the right person to find clues! I only spend my time with Willow Vector, in the Library or here, in the Slytherin common room. Besides, I think that if someone did have the intent to harm the boy, he, or she, would take good care not to show it, preferring to blend with the background than to stand out….. and didn't they think it was someone from the outside that killed Mandy?" Svetlana put the right amount of fear, uncertainty and concern in her voice to appear worried and yet completely clueless. 

"I hardly think someone could have get past the wards this time, or in time for Black's death" Severus shook his head "What do you think of the Malfoys?"

"You can't be suggesting that!" exclaimed Svetlana "Circe, I know Lucius and Draco as well as you know them….. Lucius could have done it, but he hasn't had the chance, he was here the last time…. Well, you know *when* that was….. and as for Draco! You cannot seriously expect me to think Draco could be responsible for all these deaths"

"He has had the chance, and Lucius could be manipulating him….." insisted Snape.

"I would have noticed!" she cried in return "I have seen him depressed about his marriage, worried about his exams, anxious about Quidditch….. I would have noticed"

"The Malfoys are better actors than you give them credit for" said Severus, at the same time not wanting to believe his own theory "But are you telling me you have not seen one clue, one abnormal behaviour around you?"

"Well, I….." Svetlana hesitated "It doesn't really matter, but Willow seems off and worried these days….. I'm sure it's just personal problems with Professor Vector, and maybe worry about all that's happening here, but….."

"Her quarters are in the North Tower, aren't they?"

"Yes, but….."

"Were you with her this afternoon?"

"I was. When I went to pick up Siena, I talked a while with her, but she seemed distracted and with her mind in something else, so I left….." Svetlana looked for the door, as if wanting to get Siena to corroborate her words.

"I'll look into it" promised Severus.

"I hardly think that's a good idea….." said Svetlana as her husband left without paying her any mind. "Or maybe it is" she added once she was on her own, with a strange smile upon her face.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^*^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^*^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^*^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Harry climbed the last steps until the top of the Astronomy Tower in tears. Finally he could drop the act, stop being the hero everyone expected him to be and cry for the friend he had lost. He was stopped on the doorway to the balcony by an invisible barrier, probably put there by Snape to keep the crime-scene clear, but he could see Ron's battered book-bag on the floor, his footsteps all over the snow, and nothing more. There were no clues to tell him someone else had been there with the red-head, the wards to detect the use of Unforgivables had not gone off, no-one from outside the school had come in that day…..

Could it really be suicide? Could Ron have given up everything he believed in because of his deteriorating friendship with Harry? Was he, Harry James Potter, responsible for the death of his best friend? For obvious reasons, he didn't want to think so. He was reluctant to accept that Ron (lively, optimistic, hot-tempered Ron) would have jumped off a Tower just because of him. Ron would have never killed himself, he wasn't that kind of person. He was a Gryffindor through and through, and he believed in taking things as life threw them at him, instead of taking the easy way out that so many Ravenclaws would have chosen in his place.

But if it wasn't suicide, and practical considerations aside, could it really be another in the series of murders attributed to les Fleurs du Mal? Cold the mysterious assassins have broken into the school unnoticed, only to find Ron in that position and improvise his suicide? And if they had, why had they done it? To hurt Harry, of course, to prolong his suffering, to inflict him yet another wound….. and to what purpose? Did they want to hurt him, to blackmail him, to weaken him, to enrage him, to offer a deal, to show off their malign power, to distract him from something more important?

But what could be more important than the cold body laying on a coffin in the Great Hall, and the pale faces who were standing by it? The Weasley family, all come from different parts of the world to mourn their first death in this war, Hermione, shocked and lost like a broken doll, Professor McGonagall, with her questionable responsibility weighing heavily on her shoulders….. and all of them looking at Harry with eyes that burned in pain and rage, with eyes that accused him even more clearly than Hermione's furious words.

And to think it would have taken so little to make things better. If Harry hadn't been so damn stubborn, if he had opened his eyes to Ron's suffering, if he had heard his complaints, they would have remained friends, and the red-head wouldn't have needed to vent his anger in a cold high tower from which it was so easy to find his death….. they would have been in the common room instead, planning their Christmas and discussing Quiddicth tactics, being lightly scolded by Hermione for mislaying their homework and worrying about their Potions essay. But Harry had been blind, and deaf, and uncaring, and now he, and the rest of the world, had to face the consequences. 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^*^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^*^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^*^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Severus went into his quarters immediately after leaving Svetlana standing in front of the Slytherin common room. A vague impulse, a gut-feeling, drew him into his wife's room, where he hadn't dared to go before. He looked carefully at the well made bed, the trunk with her slippers on top of it, the open door to the bathroom, the pictures on the wall….. there was a photo of a young Svetlana, probably taken weeks before her marriage. The girl from the picture smiled hesitantly to him, and then hid her face between her hands; the frame had a small golden plaque, which said 'Svetlana Igorovna Karakoff. A good-will present to the Snape family'. It must have been sent to Severus with the marriage notice, and he must have thrown it away somewhere where Svetlana later found it….. trying to shake off the guilt, he turned to another picture. The background of this one he had seen before, but burnt to the ground in a newspaper article Dumbledore had sent him: it was Ilia Karakoff's summer house, and in front of it, Serguei, Siena and Svetlana. Someone had written under the picture 'Svetlana Igorovna Snape, Serguei Severich Snape, and Sonia Severovna Snape. Novgorod, Russia'.

"My Aunt Advotia has never gotten over the fact that Siena does not have a Russian name, and she insists on calling her 'Sonia'" explained Svetlana from the doorway, startling Severus and interrupting his search for Merlin-knows what "and having quite a discussion about the children's' patronymics: they'd never had to invent brand new ones in the family….. we had always married Russian wizards"

"I see" Why did Snape feel guilty of being found inside his wife's room? And why did he feel exultantly happy of calling her 'his wife' without a bitter smile?

"I had a present for you" said Svetlana, drawing something out of the wardrobe; instinctively, Severus tensed, but she pretended not to notice and gave him a roll of parchment "I had made it before, but I didn't dare give it to you….. I have noticed you don't have our picture"

It was a portrait of the *whole* Snape family: Severus was standing behind an armchair where Svetlana was sitting, with Siena on her lap and Serguei standing by her side. It was very well done, and even their expressions as they looked up to Snape were fitting.

"Thank you" he said, and then he noticed she had written their names in both the Latin and Cyrillic alphabets "Severus Gregorovich Snape?"

"Your father *was* called Gregorious, was he not?" she asked.

"He was….. it just feels strange hearing my name written like that" he said, and rolled the parchment up again "Thank you"

But she was expecting more than that, and he told himself it was only to please her that he gave her a warm kiss, not noticing Serguei was watching them from across the living-room. Siena, who had been left in her room, began crying again, and Svetlana gave a sigh of annoyance.

"I don't know what's wrong with her, she's been crying all afternoon….." Svetlana moved towards the door to her daughter's bedroom, but was stopped by Severus' hand on her left shoulder, and she felt cold panic for that sole reason; her nerves were on edge.

"I'll go, you've had to take care of her for too long now" said Severus, opening the door and taking the crying girl in his arms. "What is it, Siena, why are you crying?"

"The dark!" cried the baby, hugging her father tightly "Dark and cold, I don't like!"

"Shh, Siena, it's not dark, it's not cold, and you have nothing to be afraid of" insisted Severus, wondering why the normally quiet child was in hysterics now: he concluded that the tense atmosphere must be affecting everyone. He raised his eyes to see Svetlana standing in the doorway, and he unconsciously shivered at the coldness of her blue eyes.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^*^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^*^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^*^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

A/N: well, this Svetlana character has more faces than one of Picasso's cubist works. And her conscience, or whatever she has in its place, it's beginning to bug her….. who will be winning from all this?


	26. Small problems lead to bigger ones

A/N: a late chapter, but then again OotP is so depressing, that this cost me more to write than several of the longer chapters... oh, I'm depressed and bitter, so don't expect shinny-happy things today!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the other characters and settings written by Ms. J.K. Rowling... if I did, I wouldn't be half so evil!  
  
PART XXVI: SMALL PROBLEMS LEAD TO BIGGER ONES  
  
It was late, and Svetlana was tired. She had many, many worries in her mind, two being foremost: how to tell Oleg to exorcise the ghost of her latest victim, and how to direct her husband's suspicions towards someone who wasn't her. Siena's residual remembrance of the supplies cabinet she had dismissed as childish fears, and Serguei's anger at seeing his parents getting along she had quelled with one very cold, very dark look. But before she could get into bed and try to work out solutions to her two problems, there was a pressing issue which had to be resolved: to which bed was she going to go?  
  
Severus was reading in the living-room, comfortably settled in his armchair, and she had the suspicion he wasn't going to go to bed for a long time. But if she followed her impulses and went to her own bed, what would be left of the encounter they had had in the early afternoon? And if she went to his bed, without invitation, he could feel molested, and it would spoil everything... //Why can't things be simple, just for once?// She decided to put on her nightclothes and *then* make a decision; it was cheap trick, but she hoped that those five minutes somehow solved things: they didn't, and she found herself going into the living room to say good-night to Severus with a faint sense of annoyance and ridicule.  
  
"I'm exhausted" she said when he raised his eyes to look at her "Are you going to stay here long?"  
  
"Possibly" answered Severus, looking at the half-read book on his lap.  
  
"Would you like a cup of tea, then?" She was absolutely unaccustomed to playing the role of a loving wife, but at the same time there was something comforting in saying what she was expected to say.  
  
"No, I'm fine" Severus understood that he should say something else "Why don't you go to bed now, since you are so tired? I won't take that long..." It hadn't come out as pleasant as he had intended it, but in some way it answered Svetlana's unspoken question.  
  
As she laid in Severus' bed, she kept thinking and thinking about all she had to do still, about the thousand-and-one scenarios that could arise, about the difficulties, the obstacles, the lies to be told, the excuses to be made, the alibis to be invented in case something, anything, went wrong... she was exhausted by the possibilities turning in her head, and she promptly fell asleep. That's how Severus found her, two hours later, when he finally went to bed.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^*^^^^^^^^^^^^^^*^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^*^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
It was morning, and Severus had already gone when Svetlana woke up. There was a note on the bedside table, telling her that she looked too tired, so he hadn't woken her up. Svetlana laid back down and looked at the clock: it wasn't late yet, and she could afford a couple of minutes to see if she could contact Oleg by means of the emergency channel.  
  
The emergency channel basically consisted of a very strong poison which would put Svetlana in a death-trance, which in turn would set off the alarms at Les Fleurs du Mal headquarters and make them contact her. Once they contacted her, she could take a counter poison and hope for the best. Svetlana got up and went to her room, to get the potions, and heard a small whimper coming from Siena's room. Rolling her eyes, she walked past her daughter and went into her own room: she had things to do, and the girl had been nothing but a nuisance lately.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^*^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^*^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^*^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
The inhabitants of the Ngaoundéré Reserve for Werewolves and Dark Creatures were surprised by a group of more than twenty men that invaded the grounds on the early morning. Caught unaware, Ahmadou and the other wizards in charge of the place could do next to nothing against the men who kicked down doors, pushed people and searched everywhere. They were armed men to take care of the animals, and wizards to take care of the people, and the group of huts were soon under the complete control of the invading force. Everyone was soon forced into a line and disarmed, and the leader of the invaders began pacing up and down in front of his prisoners.  
  
"Who are the werewolves in here?" asked the man in a strong-accented English.  
  
"Why do you want to know?" asked Ahmadou in return. Without warning, one of the men who were taking care of them pointed his wand at him and preformed the Cruciatus curse. Once the old wizard had stopped writhing on the ground, the man spoke again.  
  
"All werewolves step forward" Five men, including Remus Lupin, stepped out of the line. "Take them away" The werewolves were magically bound and carried into a truck which was waiting nearby.  
  
As Remus Lupin tried to find a more comfortable position than the one they had thrown him in, he heard the man shouting more orders, and soon a group of girls were thrown in too.  
  
"They're taking us for experimentation" whispered a German girl who was in treatment for vampirism "I know the man, he's under the orders of the Acme group..."  
  
Remus didn't hear anything else but the quiet sobs of the girl, and the sound of the truck driving off into the jungle. The werewolf sighed in desperation: he had heard terrifying stories about the Experimentation Program of the Acme group on Dark Creatures, and he couldn't believe his bad luck. It seemed as if there was someone behind all of it.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^*^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^*^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^*^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Unfortunately for many, Svetlana survived her attempt to contact her boss. In fact, she woke up from the trance in a good mood and with an even better appetite, although a bit weak. She had not only ensured the exorcism of Weasley's ghost, but also received the news of Remus Lupin disappearance. The Acme group had financed some research for Les Fleurs, and in repayment, the African agents of the Fleurs had provided a group of Dark creatures for experimentation. It all worked out.  
  
Svetlana was in such a good mood that she spared Siena a smile as she went past her room with a piece of fruit in her hand, and out into the corridor. She was due to pick up the Vector babies, and maybe inquire into Willow's sudden depression, to see if she could use it to her advantage. But not all was going to be good for her that day. In front of Severus' office, she found Harry Potter lurking in a corner. She attempted to bypass him with a haughty glare, but he stopped her, looking awfully serious and apparently having gotten over his induced trauma with her.  
  
"Mrs Snape, can I talk to you for a minute?" he said.  
  
"If you think it's necessary, but I beg you not to take too long, for I have other engagements" Svetlana replied, following him into a secondary corridor "And allow me to present you my condolences for the death of your friend yesterday"  
  
"Thanks" muttered Harry; with the pain he had forgotten his manners "Where were you yesterday in the afternoon?"  
  
"Mr Potter, I understand you are in mourning, sad and angry, but I don't think you have the right to ask me those questions, which I should only answer to Ministry officials" Svetlana looked down at Harry, her blue eyes burning with cold fire, and then softening all of a sudden "However, I understand your situation. Yesterday afternoon I spent with my husband until about four o'clock, when I left to visit Willow Vector; about half-an- hour later, I returned to my quarters down a corridor I didn't know until then, and then visited the Slytherin common room until Professor Snape came to tell me of the disappearance of your friend"  
  
"He wasn't my friend anymore" said Harry under his breath.  
  
"Well, that is your loss, I believe" Svetlana looked at him more closely and had a sudden moment of commiseration; it only lasted a minute "Is there anything else you want to ask me?"  
  
"Can you tell me where Professor Snape was all afternoon?"  
  
"He was with me until four, and then I saw him about... about seven, I think. I do not know what he did in those three hours, but I believe you could ask him" She smoothed her skirt and walked towards the door "Why are you asking, Mr Potter?"  
  
"Ron didn't kill himself" said Harry, not looking at the witch.  
  
"Didn't he? Is this your own assumption, or has the Ministry said something about it?" //Arrogant child, stop asking questions!//  
  
"I know he didn't kill himself. Someone killed him, the same person who killed Mandy and Sirius..."  
  
"The werewolf, you mean?" Harry nodded the negative, and Svetlana shrugged elegantly "I thought that the werewolf had been the one to kill your godfather, Mr Potter"  
  
"He wasn't! Remus wouldn't hurt a fly! Someone else, someone who has access to the Wolfsbane potion, someone who..."  
  
"Mr Potter!" Svetlana effectively silenced Harry's crazed rant "I don't know why you are telling me this, but I assure you I don't want to know. I trust the Aurors to do their job, and I think you should too... as for your suspicions, I'd rather if you left me and my husband out of them"  
  
Harry kept silence as Svetlana gave him a cold look and started walking away. She had just reached the main corridor, when who should she find but Draco Malfoy.  
  
"Svetlana, are you OK? You are blushing and..." Draco looked to see where she was coming from, and his grey eyes sent spark flying towards Harry "Don't tell me this idiot has been bothering you again!"  
  
"Draco, let's go. Never mind Mr Potter, come on!" begged Svetlana, thanking all the gods she didn't believe in for young Malfoy's opportune appearance.  
  
"Svetlana, is he bothering you? I can't believe this! But..." Draco shot a last cold look to the Gryffindor and followed Svetlana as she pulled his hand.  
  
"Draco, come on! Leave Mr Potter to his fantasies and come on!" Dragging Draco with her, Svetlana left Harry behind and stopped where she was sure no-one could hear them "Draco, please, promise not to say anything! Not to Severus, not to anyone! I can't believe you saw this, but..."  
  
"What did he say to you, Svetlana?" asked Drcao, between fury and worry.  
  
"I don't know... first he said something about Weasley's death, and me and Severus, and then... oh, Merlin, what can I do?" Svetlana didn't dare look at Draco, for fear he saw the mirth in her eyes.  
  
"I will kill him!" spat the blonde boy.  
  
"Draco, don't be silly! He is Harry Potter. He can do anything he wants, and no-one is going to say a thing... don't worry about it, I will take care of not meeting him again... and don't do anything stupid, Draco" Svetlana smiled softly to him and caressed his soft hair "I have to go now. Take care"  
  
Svetlana walked out of the dungeons and into the North Tower, where she met a few Aurors; calmly she gave them her movements the previous afternoon, and the things she had heard of the constant fights between Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. She was reassured to know they were basically thinking about suicide, with only Harry's insistence vouching for murder, and she was back in a good mood by the time she knocked on the door leading to Willow Vector's room.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^*^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^*^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^*^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Harry was desperate. In everyone's eyes he saw suspicion and accusations and his mind kept replaying the last time he saw Ron alive, the furious and hurt look the red-head had given him, and then Hermione's angry words in Dumbledore's office. But after his conversation with Svetlana Snape (which was quite coincidental, because he had really been waiting for Snape), there was something else: he was definitely starting to suspect the dark- haired family living in the dungeons. He suspected Snape himself for Remus' ruined potion, and he suspected Svetlana for Mandy's murder; he couldn't forget that she was the only one to have touched Mandy and left the Hall. Of course, there were tons of contrary evidence, since the attack on Svetlana's life in Russia, to Snape's proved loyalty to the Light Side, but Harry just needed someone to blame, and those two gave him the perfect victim.  
  
That's why he followed Svetlana after her conversation with Malfoy. That the blond boy hated him, but Harry didn't care anymore. He covered himself in his Invisibility Cloak and went behind Svetlana up to Professor Vector's room. Once she went in, he settled on a corner and waited. He didn't have to wait long, though, until the suspect himself, Severus Snape, appeared and concealed himself in a corner not far away from Harry's hiding place. The Gryffindor's heart began to pound in his chest and he took a deep breath. Was he watching how a murder was being planned? Was Mrs Snape Stunning Mrs Vector inside the room? Would she open the door next and let Snape through, to finish the work? Was the quiet wife of the Arithmancy Professor the next victim?  
  
He remembered Ron, and swore he wouldn't let another death take place.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^*^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^*^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^*^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Oh, Svetlana, I really can't go on like this much longer!" exclaimed Willow, putting her face between her hands. Svetlana blinked once, then twice: she had only gone in and asked her friend how she was, and then she had started crying.  
  
"Calm down, Willow, what is it? Are you worried about your family? I know you must be so scared because of this dreadful death, but I think that the boy threw himself off the tower, it wasn't murder..." Svetlana sat by Willow and tried to reassure her. To reassure her enough so that she started speaking.  
  
"It isn't that!" wailed Mrs Vector "It's Vitrius that's worrying me!" //Well, that's a relief... what has the man done now?//  
  
"What is it, Willow? What's wrong with Vitrius?"  
  
"I think he's seeing someone!" said Willow in a low voice, afraid the babies would hear her "One of the students!"  
  
"A student?!" asked Svetlana in surprise: the Arithmancy teacher was the last man she thought could be running after a student, and getting what he wanted.  
  
"The Head Girl!" affirmed Willow crying.  
  
"But, Willow, she had a boyfriend... the boy who..."  
  
"I know! I think that is why he... he did what he did! He might have seen them, they spend so much time together, in tutoring, he says..." Willow was still sobbing, and the babies in the other room started getting restless.  
  
"Calm down, Willow, think about what you're saying. I frankly don't think Vitrius would do something like that... and I don't think the girl would do something like that either. He loves you, Willow!"  
  
"Oh, I don't know, after we've had the babies he seems so distant!" If Svetlana had ever actually *lived* with her husband, she could have told Willow that Professor Vector's reaction was normal. But she hadn't.  
  
"Oh, Willow, I am so sorry! But you mustn't go saying that out loud, I definitely don't think you right, and people..." Svetlana's discreet considerations were interrupted by Willow.  
  
"Oh, I'd never tell anyone else! I'd rather be convicted of murder than let people know that I suspect Vitrius!"  
  
//Well, that can be arranged// "Willow, please calm down... Vitrius loves you, and Miss Granger would never get involved with a teacher, and we really don't need people suspecting anything, do we?" Willow nodded the negative and Svetlana stood up: she had had enough patience already "Today is my turn with the babies... why don't you have a nice hot bath and then have lunch with Vitrius? I'll expect you about six to pick up the little darlings.. and don't worry, Willow, everything is going just fine!"  
  
If Mrs Vector wasn't so busy wallowing in self-pity, she would have noticed the impatience colouring Svetlana's voice, or the mocking smile she let out as soon as she turned her back on her. But in Willow's mind there was nothing but gratefulness to the only friend she had in Hogwarts, and anticipation for her husband's arrival, and she didn't even notice Svetlana leaving, the door closing behind her or the Russian witch's slip into coarseness as she asked:  
  
"What the Hell is happening here?"  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
A/N: Ha! Now you'll be left wondering what surprised Svetlana so much... don't worry, it's not a dead body. Not yet, at least. 


	27. Accusations fly

A/N: I know this is horribly late, and I left it off last chapter in a cliffie, but I had to move to a different country, and classes started this week. Anyway, here goes!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything owned by other people, I shouldn't have to say it again.  
  
FAMILY MATTERS  
  
PART XXVII: ACCUSATIONS FLY  
  
"What the Hell is happening here?" asked Svetlana, almost dropping the two Vector babies in her surprise. The three figures in the corridor turned to her, surprised by her sudden presence, and for her words too. They were Harry Potter, half-hidden under his Invisibility Cloak, Severus Snape standing in the middle, foreboding and with burning eyes, and Draco Malfoy, flushed and with his ponytail loose; all three men were holding up their wands, almost about to duel. "What...?" repeated Svetlana faintly, too surprised to think of something wittier.  
  
"Svetlana" acknowledged Severus, glaring at his two students "Put down that wand, Potter, or I'll take more points off Gryffindor than it has ever earned, will earn and could earn"  
  
The young Gryffindor put down his wand reluctantly, giving a dark look to his Professor and Malfoy.  
  
"Draco..." said Svetlana, quickly recovering her wits "You too, put down your wand, you don't need it..."  
  
"No, I don't need it" answered the young Malfoy not taking his furious eyes off Harry "I can kill him with my bare hands.."  
  
"Draco!" Svetlana advanced to stand in front of the furious blond wizard, still holding both of the Vector babies, who were looking at the scene wide- eyed "Please! Don't make a scene... it's the last thing we need"  
  
Severus regarded them both for a moment before turning back to Harry.  
  
"Potter, twenty points off Gryffindor for scurrying around the castle wrapped in that thing, and further twenty points for insulting my wife. Besides, a week of detentions with Filch for insulting *me*" A vindictive smirk crept over Snape's mouth, and Harry had to bite his lip to keep from talking back and losing yet more points. "Now, why don't you run along with your little slippery friends?"  
  
"I'm not the one who had slippery friends, according to Voldemort." spat Harry "And I'm not the one who spoiled a potion to kill a man!"  
  
"Potter, shut up! I have always know you are out of your mind, but this is too much! I did not spoil the Wolfsbane Potion to get Black dead! The sole suspicion is ludicrous!"  
  
"Like you wouldn't want to get rid of the two people you hated the most." replied Harry, throwing all caution to the wind.  
  
"Don't pretend to know me better than you do, Potter. I haven't handed you out to the Dark Lord." Severus was also a bit more excited that he should have been, and a part of Svetlana's brains registered that the Potions Master did feel slightly guilty.  
  
"Because I'm protected, you said it yourself!" said Harry hotly.  
  
"Ten more points off Gryffindor, Mr Potter." said Snape coldly "Now, close your mouth and go!"  
  
While the two wizards were battling it out, Svetlana was trying desperately to keep Draco silent; the blond wizard was absolutely furious, and he would have surely throttled Harry if the Russian witch hadn't stopped him.  
  
"Draco, do it for me!" she whispered in his ear, holding his wand arm "I have enough with him stalking me to add the shame of Severus knowing it on top of it all! Please, please, spare me, we'll think of something later!" Seven repetitions of this were enough to calm Draco down a bit.  
  
"And you!" shouted Harry, who had absolutely nothing to lose anymore, turning to Svetlana after being stared down by her husband "You, who killed Mandy, who killed your own friend!"  
  
"How do you dare?!" shrieked Svetlana, letting go of Draco in her attempt to face Harry. "Why do you suspect me, when it was me who could have been killed?!" Then, she added softly. "Stop it, Mr Potter. I know you're hurting, but there's no point in making everyone suffer too."  
  
"Let us go." decreed Severus, taking his wife's arm, and missing completely the glare that Draco shot him "Mr Potter, twenty-five points off Gryffindor for disrespect to my wife."  
  
The three Slytherins (or honorary Slytherins, in Svetlana's case) and the two Vector babies left the corridor, and a fuming Harry, behind. Severus stayed in his office, and Svetlana and Draco continued down to the Slytherin common room, or the teacher's quarters. They walked in silence until Draco firmly pulled Svetlana into the same dark corridor in which Harry had talked to her hours before.  
  
"Svetlana, you can't go on like this!" said the young Malfoy "You have to *do* something!"  
  
"What can I do?! I am not going to shame my family by telling somebody about this... this... this thing!" The witch looked away from Draco, and tried to look desperate.  
  
"You don't have to tell the whole world... only Dumbledore..."  
  
"Never! Not that man, and... what would Dumbledore do to Harry Potter? This is the Boy Who Lived we're talking about... they're not going to blame him for anything!" She shook her head sadly and looked to Draco with her blue eyes teary and her pale skin flushed. "There is really nothing I can do."  
  
"There must be something! Just let *me* kill him, all right?" said Draco, fisting a wall in frustration; the wall complained and moved away.  
  
"Draco... you're not going to get into trouble because I am incapable of looking after my honour." said Svetlana firmly //Just make him suffer, for suspecting me, for daring look past the clues and into the real heart of the matter... Harry will not die by Draco's hand, but to Hell if he lives beyond February// "I really thank you for your concern, but this is a very personal matter, and I'd rather... deal with it on my own" She smiled up to the young wizard and kissed him softly in the cheek. While he blinked once, and then twice, she left the corridor and went into her quarters with the babies.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^*^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^*^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^*^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^^  
  
Remus Lupin opened his eyes and groaned. Even the faint light that filtered from under the heavy metallic door of the cell he was in hurt his eyes, and the almost imperceptible sound of some machinery working far away pounded in his head. The werewolf had just awoken, some time (he couldn't tell how much) after his kidnap at the Werewolf Reserve.  
  
After the 'interesting specimens' were taken away from the camp, they PortKeyed them into a building lit with white lights and full of shiny medical equipment, and they were put into individual cells, and used for experimentation. Remus didn't know how many times he had been subjected to the torture of silver bullets near, but not quite touching, his heart, or exams of his superior ability to smell and see in the dark, or the attempts to make him transform while the moon wasn't full, but his whole body hurt and trembled, and he couldn't even sit up.  
  
He had seen a few of his ex-Reserve-companions while being taken to and from experimentation. The vampiric German girl had been completely covered in holy water and garlic, and doctors around her ignored her screams and focused on the state of her blistered skin, while Ahmadou was heard trying to curse someone, and by the state of his voice, Remus guessed the old wizard wouldn't last long. And neither would he, Remus Lupin, as he laid on a cell inside the building for Research Programmes for the Acme group. His body had been tortured beyond repair and his mind damaged by the exposure to too much pain, too much violence.  
  
He didn't know that doctors were monitoring him even as he agonised. He didn't know that as he died, his body would be taken away and dissected and examined, and, when it held no more interest to the avid minds of scientists, it would be dumped on Dumbledore's doorstep, for all to see. He didn't know, and his last words were a quiet apology to the friend he had killed and failed to avenge.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^*^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^*^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^*^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^^  
  
The approach of Christmas did nothing to lighten up the atmosphere in Hogwarts. Students spent the last days of the winter term whispering in the corridors and looking fearfully behind every column. Hermione wouldn't answer in her lessons, she wouldn't do her homework and she would stay hours laying on her bed, looking absently at the ceiling. Ginny on the contrary was full of rage, and she snapped at everyone and everything, once even raising her voice in the Potions classroom, and losing fifty points because of it.  
  
If Gryffindor's bad point-situation wasn't enough to depress the already- depressed friends of Ron Weasley, the attitude of Harry would have done it. The Boy Who Lived was now a living mass of nerves and unrestrained anger, of suspicions and guilt. Even Seamus had tried an 'entente cordiale' with the green-eyed wizard, but Harry was beyond that, beyond McGonagall's lectures and Dumbledore's endless cups of tea. He was avoiding Svetlana Snape, cutting Potions lessons and fighting off the Slytherin attacks, as if it would somehow help to ease the pain.  
  
In the dungeons the situation was better, almost resembling normality, and that was strange enough for a family whose dictionary didn't hold the word 'normal'. Svetlana had insisted on decorating the quarters with a simple green-and-silver Christmas theme, Siena had taken to humming carols, who no- one knew where she had learnt, and Serguei was looking forward to finding a new batch of tropical fishes under the tree. Even Severus Snape went as far as reminding his daughter of a few lines of a carol she had forgotten, and he didn't complain when Svetlana charmed the grandfather's clock in the corner to sing every hour.  
  
Svetlana was also fidgety and nervous, but her activities had ground to a standstill and Harry could be thankful for that, if it didn't resemble the calm before the storm, as it was proved when one night, while the Russian witch was asleep in her husband's arms and a voice awoke her.  
  
"'Silent night, holy night...' Time to wake up, Svetlana!"  
  
//Damn, Oleg, is this you?// groaned Svetlana inside her head, being very careful not to move or give any signal to awake her husband.  
  
"So it is: you know I've always enjoyed the season... how are things going, Firefly?" Svetlana greatly admired Oleg's ability to be friendly and professional in the same sentence, but at the same time she wished that all powerful wizards weren't quite so eccentric.  
  
//Things are fine... I think everything is going according to plan.//  
  
"Anything you might need? The werewolf is out of the way, you might be receiving news of him very soon, and agents Delacour and Malfoy are standing-by... what will it be this time?"  
  
//How about...? I mean, are the troops of the Dark Lord planning an attack on the family of Harry Potter anytime soon?//  
  
"They might not be adverse to our suggestions. For when do you advise it to be?" asked Oleg, and Svetlana could feel his cold smile inside her head, making her shiver; unconsciously, Severus held her tighter and she tried to relax.  
  
//Three days before Christmas.// decided Svetlana. //As cruel and gruesome as the Dark Lord feels it is necessary, with no restrictions.//  
  
"Pulling out all your stops, aren't you, Firefly? Whatever you say... Is the Dark Mark necessary?"  
  
//Essential//  
  
"We'll bring agent Malfoy with us, then. If you have nothing more in mind, agent Firefly, I bid you a good night and pleasant dreams for your husband and your lovely children... and merry Christmas!"  
  
//Whatever you say// mimicked Svetlana, knowing she could get away with it for the moment.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^*^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^*^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^*^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^^  
  
"The Aurors are now talking to Willow Vector." announced Severus one evening, entering his quarters with his usual stride and almost tripping upon a pile of mistletoe.  
  
"Why? What did she do?" asked Svetlana, standing up suddenly and dropping on the carpet a handful of Christmas cards.  
  
"Nothing, in theory... apparently the Ministry received a tip-off indicating sudden mood-swings by Mrs Vector in the days before the death of Mr Weasley, and she is being interrogated in that respect." said the Potions Master nonchalantly.  
  
"You didn't tell them, did you?" asked Svetlana, her eyes wide open.  
  
"They wouldn't have believed a word I said... someone else noticed, and thought it worth investigating" The wizard shrugged elegantly and summoned a pot of tea.  
  
"You know she didn't do anything!" exclaimed the witch "She's just worried about her husband!"  
  
"Tell that to the Aurors, then"  
  
"I can't, she made me promise I wouldn't say anything!"  
  
"Are you sure she has nothing to hide?" Severus' penetrating stare made Svetlana lower her eyes.  
  
"I... I don't know." she admitted, looking at the carpet under her feet.  
  
"Then let the Ministry do its job," concluded the Potions Master "and don't forget to write up the Christmas card for the Notts" 


End file.
